Con Locura
by Scarlet-KD
Summary: El ya se había rendido, todos lo sabian y regresar a su viejo hogar no cambiaría las cosas. Hasta que se encuentra a esa chica de dulce mirada, adicta al chocolate y que va descalza, debajo de aquel árbol que guarda mas que recuerdos. Pero cariño no basta con enamorarse a primera vista, no cuando no sabes nada de ella... como que esta loca, por ejemplo. Takari AU
1. Chapter 1

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **~ Con Locura ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Alguna vez… han estado en un momento en que todo va tan mal, terrible que de alguna manera piensas que no es real, que es tan solo un sueño del que despertaras tarde o temprano, pero al final el tiempo corre y nada mejora y entonces te das cuenta de que es real, de que el despertador no sonara, de que si te lastimas realmente dolerá… todo lo que ocurra tendrá consecuencias en tu vida y solo quieres llorar, no puedes hacer nada más que esperar que lo que venga no sea tan malo, que no duela o simplemente que pierdas el conocimiento para no enfrentarte a lo que la vida te depara en ese horrible momento.

Justamente así me siento en este momento.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tiempo que ahora mismo estaría arriba de un puente, a tal altura que los autos se ven pequeños y a las personas ni siquiera se pueden percibir; bueno… diría que están locos. Yo odio las alturas.

Y mientras estoy en cuclillas aferrándome con todas mis fuerzas a las vigas justo en lo más alto del puente Rainbow… el viento me golpea con fuerza y siento mis labios helados. Mi cuerpo tiembla por la combinación de frio, miedo y frustración. ¿Ya les conté que le temo a las alturas?

En fin… Si no tuviera tanto miedo seguramente lo estaría disfrutado, la vista es maravillosa, las luces de la ciudad resplandecen con tanta fuerza que yo no sé que brilla mas, si ellas o las estrellas. El sonido de las sirenas me llega a los oídos y aunque no quiero veo hacia abajo, el sentimiento de vértigo es tan fuerte que me mareo y mis manos se aferran con más fuerza al metal para no caer. Aunque se ven pequeños diviso tres patrullas, un camión de bomberos y una ambulancia…

¿Qué hago yo en un puente? Créanme que eh tenido esa duda desde que eh comenzado a subir, y siempre llego a la misma respuesta; está esta parada a unos ocho metros de mi.

Tiene los brazos extendidos recibiendo el frio viento de frente, sus cabellos se mueven bruscamente y tiene los ojos cerrados, puedo escucharla tararear una canción y yo lo único que quiero es que me mire. El sentimiento del que les hable al principio no es sobre mi temor a las alturas, es más bien sobre mi fobia a perderla a ella.

 _Hikari_

Y tal como su nombre, ella representa una luz… pero también representa alegría, divinidad, amabilidad, dulzura y muchas cosas más. Sobre todo… representa mi propia locura.

 _La amo_

Quizás desde el primer momento en que la vi, o tal vez fue desde nuestro primer beso… podría ser incluso después de muchos momentos. Lo cierto es que no sabría decirlo con exactitud pues siento que la amo desde que nací.

No si es eso posible y realmente no importa, quisiera decírselo, quisiera que ella pudiera entenderlo pero no quiere escucharme. Esta en ese mundo que yo no conozco, que es el lugar donde a ella nada la puede molestar, ahí donde puede ser ella misma.

 _Y quiero decirle que conmigo también puede ser ella misma. Yo amo cada faceta de ella por mas loca, agresiva o dulce que sea._

También quiero decirle "Gracias" porque sin ella yo no hubiera llegado tan lejos, porque le dio a mi vida un nuevo sentido.

Es difícil de comprender, es una historia que puede que no todos entiendan, para hacerlo debes estar al menos un poco loco…

 _Todo comenzó el día que creí era uno de los peores de mi vida._

. . .

En definitiva los días soleados no eran mis favoritos, y en esa ocasión los odiaba más que nunca. Podía darme cuenta de que mi madre me miraba por el retrovisor cada determinados segundos, hasta que por fin tomo el valor de hablarme.

 **̶** **Lamento que estés enojado, se que sientes que…**

 **̶** **Lo que yo sienta no importa** **̶** dije seriamente ̶ **si tú crees que esto es lo correcto, entonces… por mi está bien.**

Ella sonríe levemente, parece que con mis palabras eh logrado tranquilizarla, se que se siente culpable y para ser sincero estoy de acuerdo en ello, después de todo me había sacado de mi ciudad, me alejo de mis amigos, de mi escuela, de mi novia y mi familia. No importa cuántas veces dijera que iríamos con mi padre y hermano… en ese entonces, creía que a todos les daba igual.

Nadie dijo nada mas, recargue mi cabeza en la ventanilla y mire hacia fuera, minutos después vi un árbol, es enorme, tan grande y frondoso, y sentí nostalgia tanta que no la comprendí.

Y mientras intentaba recordar algo sobre ese árbol, algo que me dijera porque tenía ese sentimiento de melancolía… el auto aparcó en el garaje de mi vieja casa. Mi padre, al que no había visto en meses me abraza con tanta fuerza que mis huesos truenan, yo correspondí no muy entusiasmado.

Nos invito a entrar y en el comedor noté la mesa puesta, con la comida humeante en los platos. El dijo que era la hora de comer, a pesar de que ya casi daban las seis de la tarde. Normalmente me negaría, yo no suelo comer después de las cuatro y menos cenar antes de las once, pero realmente mi padre se había esforzado y no soy tan mal agradecido. Así que nos sentamos y ellos comenzaron a hablar, como si fueran amigos… como hace bastante no les veía hablar. En algún punto mi madre menciona a Yamato y mi padre sonríe diciendo que esta con sus amigos.

Mi madre, Natsuko no lo dice, pero me doy cuenta de la tristeza en sus ojos, esperaba que Yamato la recibiera, después de todo ellos tampoco se han visto en un buen tiempo. Yo solté un bufido, y es que no tiene caso, a esas alturas ella ya debería saber lo mal educado y frio que podía llegar a ser su hijo mayor, y no me malinterpreten yo no odio a mi hermano, tampoco es que nos amaramos… incluso ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaríamos al vernos, la ultima vez… nos despedimos a golpes, bueno, el me golpeo, yo recibí… pero es casi lo mismo.

Yo no hable mucho, tan solo me limite a contestar las preguntas de mi padre; me apresure a terminar y me levante sin importar que ellos siguieran comiendo, me disculpe, diciendo que iría a desempacar y entonces me subí a mi vieja habitación.

Las paredes seguían siendo verdes, y la luz del sol que está a punto de ocultarse se cuela por la ventana, huele a caoba y el piso de madera cruje cuando camino. Todo seguía igual.

Me recargue sobre un sillón para sacar mi cabeza por la ventana, recuerdo la brisa golpearme aquel día y enredando mis cabellos, a lo lejos pude ver al menos la mitad del hermoso árbol que vi al llegar. La necesidad de verlo más de cerca me inundo cuando el sentimiento de melancolía regreso.

 **̶** **Ahora vengo** **̶** le dije a mi madre al bajar y abrir la puerta.

 **̶** **¿A dónde vas?**

 **̶** **A caminar, tengo las piernas entumidas** **̶** ella abre la boca, no quería dejarme salir, lo sabía y aunque dolía, yo comprendía. ̶ **no tardare** **̶** le dijo y ella me miro resignada.

̶ **Toma** ̶ me ofreció un brownie cubierto con una servilleta ̶ **está recién hecho, cómelo mientras caminas.** ̶ Yo asiento, lo tomo y lo guardo en la bolsa de mi sudadera negra.

Salgo y camino con rumbo al árbol, en el camino me encuentro con varias personas que me miran con curiosidad, seguramente la mayoría no me reconoce, no los culpo… la última vez que estuve ahí fue hace cuatro años.

Cuando llegue a la pequeña colina quede maravillado, aquel árbol parecía ser el foco del vecindario, parecía ser tomado como monumento. Parado justo debajo puedo darme cuenta que es más grande de lo que pensaba y recordaba, sus hojas se mueven con el aire y de pronto siento que resplandece como faro con la luz del sol detrás de él.

 **̶** **¿Verdad que es lindo?** – escuchar aquella voz tan de repente me hizo saltar levemente.

 _La encontré de pie con sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda, con un vestido blanco moviéndose ligeramente al igual que su largo cabello castaño. LA recuerdo mirando al árbol con sus ojos grandes y rojizos, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios era una que rara vez volví a ver._

Ella se volteo de repente y me di cuenta de que no había contestado su pregunta, así que deje de verla pero mis mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza.

 _Antes de ella yo nunca había quedado tan embobado con alguien._

 **̶** **L… lo es** **̶** le digo revolviéndome el cabello para que no se me note lo nervioso que me había puesto, y es que para ser sincero no soy muy bueno hablando con las chicas, aunque ella diga lo contrario.

 **̶** **Desde esa rama** **̶** dice y yo la miro, esta señalándome con el dedo una rama bastante gruesa que está muy alta ̶ **desde ahí se puede ver el horizonte, el atardecer se mira diferente.**

Yo asiento, porque sinceramente no dudo que tenga razón. Realmente no espere que ella comenzara a escalar el tronco, ahí me di cuenta que de hecho estaba descalza.

 **̶** **Espera** **̶** le dije ̶ **puedes caer, es…**

 **̶** **¿Peligroso?** ̶ me contesta con un tono divertido ̶ **tranquilo lo hago siempre, esta es la mejor hora del día, quizás solo se compara con el amanecer** ̶ y siguió subiendo.

Me quede ahí mirando alrededor esperando que alguien fuera y le dijera que bajara, no podía ser el único que pensara que está mal ¿cierto?

̶ **¿Qué esperas?** **̶** me grita ya sentada en la rama antes señalada y yo levanto una ceja, ella se ríe y es como una suave melodía.

 _Eh cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero definitivamente haber subido al árbol ese día no fue uno de ellos._

No es complicado, realmente no es tan alto… eso me decía con cada paso que daba, no quiero ver hacia abajo, porque probablemente me mareare y caeré, así que sigo subiendo hasta quedar frente a ella.

 **̶** **¿Miedo a las alturas?** **̶** me pregunta y yo la miro con inquietud. Ella toma mi mano y el tacto es tan tierno que parece irreal ̶ **tranquilo, no hay forma de que caigas, no cuando ya has subido tanto.**

 _En ese momento no entendí aquellas palabras._

 **̶** **Mira** **̶** dice señalando hacia donde el sol comienza a esconderse tras las montañas, en medio de aquel tono rojizo que anuncia el atardecer.

 **̶** **Realmente es maravilloso** **̶** le dije, ella me miro y sonrió como si no fuera solo una oración sencilla. ̶ **tenías razón.**

 **̶** **Lo sé, por cierto… ¿puedes darme un poco?** **̶** Yo la mire sin comprender y ella señala el bolsillo de mi sudadera, instantáneamente lleve mi mano ahí y saque el brownie que momentos antes mi madre me había dado.

 **̶** **¿Cómo te…?**

 **̶** **Me gusta el chocolate** **̶** yo no intente preguntar otra vez, en cambio le ofrecí el pan y ella se lo lleva a la boca de inmediato.

 _Aun ahora es divertido recordar la manera en la que lo comió, como una niña pequeña probando el chocolate por primera vez._

̶ **Lo siento no te eh guardado** **̶** me dice inocentemente y yo me rio, se que lo ha dicho pero en ningún momento lo ha lamentado de verdad y está bien, el haber presenciado su manera de disfrutarlo ha sido suficiente. ̶ **¿Vives por aquí?**

 **̶** **Eh venido de vacaciones solamente, en la casa que está en la esquina, me llamo…**

 **̶** **Takeru, lo se** ̶ Fue extraño, si, tuve curiosidad es verdad, pero no pregunte el por qué ella lo sabía, y aun ahora sigo pensado que es un misterio.

 **̶** **Ya debo irme.**

 **̶** **Claro yo…** **̶** voltee hacia abajo, el vértigo hizo que el estomago me doliera, ella me miro divertida casi como si se estuviera burlando…

 **̶** **Bajemos juntos**

Es así como tardamos más de diez minutos en bajar, todo por mi culpa, y es que realmente no podía bajar demasiado de prisa, ella se ha reído demasiado tanto que al llegar al suelo se soba el estomago, yo tenía mi cara roja lo sé, es demasiada la vergüenza.

 **̶** **Yo… normalmente no soy así, es que…**

 **̶** **No tienes que excusarte, está bien… yo le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.** **̶** es un gesto tierno comparar ambos temores, toda ella representa dulzura, tanto su voz como su apariencia ̶ **bueno, me voy o descubrirán que me eh salido sin permiso.**

Ella se da la vuelta y yo le tomo la mano para detenerla, ha sido por instinto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería decirle, solo sabía… no quería que se fuera sin saber su nombre.

 **̶** **¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **̶** **¿Qué te parece si te lo digo mañana?** **̶** quise preguntar por qué, pero ella no me dejo ̶ **justo aquí, a la misma hora… y trae más brownies.**

 **̶** **Claro.**

 **̶** **No hagas nada estúpido** **̶** me dijo con una sonrisa enigmática y nuevamente yo no entiendo. Ella tomo mi mano con delicadeza y levanto la manga de mi sudadera con fuerza. Yo quise quitarla pero aunque no lo parezca ella tenía bastante fuerza. Ella pasó sus dedos con suavidad sobre las marcas descubiertas, mis manos me temblaron.

 **̶** **Yo…** **̶** no sabía que decir, mi garganta estaba seca y mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, nuevamente me sentí derrotado y aun así ella estaba ahí, sonriéndome como si esas marcas no fueran una maldición.

 _Ella siempre fue capaz de convertir lo malo en algo sin importancia, supongo que su misma presencia hacia todo el trabajo._

̶ **Está bien, está bien… esto también representa un miedo, como a las alturas y la oscuridad**

 **̶** **No debías ver** ̶ dije quitando bruscamente mi mano.

 **̶** **No debemos avergonzarnos de nuestros temores, después de todo estas aquí.**

 **̶** **No sabes nada** **̶** dije en voz baja, porque realmente ella no lo comprendía, nadie lo hacía.

 **̶** **Lo sé…** **̶** entonces me mostro su antebrazo, había una marca demasiado larga pero parecía ser ya de algún tiempo atrás, no sabría decir exactamente cuánto, pero definitivamente tenía más tiempo que la mía. ̶ **no pienso que haya estado mal, pero no es una marca que quiera tener más de una vez, estoy segura que debes pensar igual.**

 _Creo que en ese momento ella tenía tanto miedo como yo, sin embargo aunque en ese momento no lo vi… ella fue valiente por mí._

 **̶** **¡Nos vemos!** ̶ me quede pensando y cuando regrese en si ella ya se alejaba corriendo bajo la tenue oscuridad de la noche.

 _Ahora mismo me pregunto… si aquella noche ella habría tenido miedo de la oscuridad._

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **~ Con Locura ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _Realmente creí que no volvería a verla._

Fui al día siguiente, a la misma hora, justo antes de ocultarse el sol, pero ella no llego. Fui el día después de ese, y también al día siguiente, lo hice durante casi dos semanas, siempre con algún tipo de chocolate en mis bolsillos. Pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones la vi.

Varias veces me pregunte si habría sido un sueño, una ilusión quizás producto de mi imaginación. Tal vez el auto y mi depresión me inspiraron tanto que cree a una chica para mis historias por que eh de decir que desde aquel encuentro mis manos no dejaba de escribir.

Más de tres historias diferentes pero siempre con la misma protagonista. La chica de mirada dulce y sonrojadas mejillas, y siempre su primera aparición era bajo un árbol con su largo cabello siendo salvajemente movido por el aire… y así se me quedo ella en la memoria.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los días eran aburridos en comparación a mi vida en Francia, donde tenía amigos, un club de escritura, un equipo de baloncesto y una novia. Pero en cambio… ¿Qué puede hacer uno, en una ciudad que no conoces del todo?

Aunque para ser sincero, mis tardes perfectas son ahí, en mi cama, escribiendo en mi computadora y la música clásica de fondo, si afuera está lloviendo es aun mejor.

Así que como muchas veces llega el punto en que hago algo que no está en mis planes, como por ejemplo, aceptar salir con mi hermano.

No tenemos la mejor relación del mundo, de aquellas veces en las que me protegía y cuidaba han quedado solo los recuerdos. El es demasiado serio y frio, y solo lo eh visto reír a carcajadas cuando esta con su mejor amigo; para ser franco no me importa demasiado, de hecho agradezco de cierta forma que no sea el idiota drogadicto y violento que era la última vez que nos vimos.

En nuestro encuentro no hubo abrazos ni disculpas, tan solo un saludo, y en los siguientes días nada cambio. Pero esa tarde fue diferente, entro a mi habitación vestido casualmente y me miro fijamente.

 **̶** **Hay una reunión en la casa de Taichí y… Sora me ha pedido que te llevara.**

Taichí es el nombrado mejor amigo de mi hermano, un chico simpático y divertido al que de hecho agradezco que le pegue un poco de cosas positivas al negativo de mi hermano. Sora es amiga de ambos pero me eh dado cuenta de que hay algo mas, puedo oler la manera en que tanto mi hermano como Taichí no dejan de mirarla cuando vienen a casa.

 **̶** **No es necesario** **̶** y es verdad, porque yo no quiero que me lleve solo para quedar bien con la chica que le gusta.

Para mi sorpresa el entra calmadamente y se siente en la cama, a mi lado.

 **̶** **Me aburro de solo verte encerrado aquí todos los días, vamos, hay chicos de tu edad ¿sabes? Seguro que te caen bien** ̶ y entonces me sonríe y no puedo evitar ver al pequeño Yamato que daba su parte del postre y que me abrazaba cuando nuestros padres peleaban.

̶ **Está bien** **̶** respondo mientras me pongo de pie y tomo una sudadera.

No decimos nada mas, salimos de casa y comenzamos a caminar por el vecindario; cuando pasamos debajo de la pequeña colina donde está el árbol no puedo evitar detenerme. Justamente en ese momento el sol termina de meterse entre las montañas y la oscuridad llena el lugar. Ese día yo no fui al árbol, no fui a la hora acordada pero sinceramente ¿para qué ir? Ella no estaría ahí.

Un par de minutos después llegamos a una gran casa que se encuentra en la esquina de la calle. LA música es fuerte y desde afuera se escuchan las carcajadas y las voces de muchas personas. Al entrar me doy cuenta que no son muchos, realmente no parece una fiesta salvaje, al contrario; todos están bebiendo en calma y platican animadamente.

̶ **¡Matt!** **̶** la voz de Taichí resuena en el lugar y las miradas se centran en nosotros, el moreno va a nuestro encuentro y tras darme un gran abrazo le da unas palmadas en la espalda a mi hermano ̶ **Pero vaya que has tardado ¿Cómo estas Takeru?**

 **̶** **Bien, gracias por invitarme.**

 **̶** **¿Bromeas? Los hermanos de mis amigos también son mis hermanos** ̶ me contesta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y me jala al centro de la sala ̶ **Chicos el es Takeru, hermano de Yamato.**

Todos me saludan con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo correspondo un poco apenado.

 **̶** **Has crecido mucho** **̶** dice de repente una chica muy bonita, parece mayor, esta vestida con falda, chaqueta y unas botas altas, su cabello es café claro, y esta levemente maquillada. ̶ **Si que te has puesto guapo** ̶ termina con una gran sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo, yo me sonrojo ante el halago.

 **̶** **Mimí deja ser tan zorra, no le coquetees a mi hermano.**

 **̶** **Púdrete Yamato** ̶ le contesta ella enseñándole el dedo de en medio. Yo me rio mientras soy presente de la pelea que esos dos comienzan a tener y es extraño, incluso creo que eh cambiado de opinión. Mi hermano ahora es diferente, desde que ha hablado con esa chica llamada Mimí, sus ojos han brillado más e incluso parece divertirse ¿Sera que no es Sora la chica que le gusta?

 **̶** **Mimí tiene razón, has crecido bastante** **̶** dice un chico muy alto y delgado a mi lado; yo no se a que se refiere, pero la chica guapa ha dicho lo mismo.

 **̶** **Perdón… ¿Los conozco?**

 **̶** **Es normal que no te acuerdes** **̶** Sora se me mira con dulzura ̶ **eras muy pequeño después de todo.**

 **̶** **No tanto…** ̶ responde Tai y yo me siento perdido en aquella conversación.

 **̶** **Solías jugar con nosotros** **̶** sigue diciendo la pelirroja, después señala al chico de anteojos que ha hablado antes ̶ **el es el superior Jou, es el mayor y el más correcto, probablemente gracias a él nunca llegamos a ir al hospital** ̶ dice entre risas.

 **̶** **Tal vez lo recuerdes mejor como el marica del grupo** **̶** interrumpe Tai

Entonces a mi mente llegan imágenes vagas de mi niñez. Me veo a mí jugando con mi hermano y distintos niños a los que no les veo el rostro.

 **̶** **Ella es Mimí** **̶** vuelve a decir Sora y la castaña me sonríe.

 **̶** **Solías usar un sombrero vaquero** **̶** respondo y ella asiente feliz.

 **̶** **¿Ven? Mi presencia obviamente no puede ser olvidada con facilidad.**

 **̶** **Yo diría que es gracias a lo ridícula que te veías con esa cosa.**

 **̶** **Quisieras Yamato.**

 **̶** **El chico pelirrojo que casi no habla es Izzi, el siempre estaba en la computadora, de hecho no ha cambiado mucho**. ̶ El chico me saluda con la mano y yo hago lo mismo, realmente ahora mismo veo a los niños de mis recuerdos con más claridad, sin embargo hay ahí algunos a los que sigo sin ubicar. ̶ Bueno, seguramente de mi y de Tai ya te acordaste.

 **̶** **Eh… eso creo** **̶** le respondo, porque realmente son pocas las cosas que recuerdo de ellos.

 **̶** **Ellos son Daisuke, Yolei y Ken… a ellos sí que no los conoces** **̶** me dice señalándome a un moreno muy parecido a Tai, a una chica peli morada con gafas y un tipo peli negro con un semblante muy tranquilo. Ellos me saludan y yo hago lo mismo. ̶ **Chicos, el es Takeru, solía jugar con nosotros cuando era pequeño, antes de irse a Francia.**

 **̶** **¿Francia? Seguro que es una ciudad bonita** **̶** dice Yolei juntando las manos, muy risueña.

 **̶** **Lo es, deberían ir algún día.**

 **̶** **Ya verás que te tomaremos la palabra.**

 **̶** **¿Y juegas algún deporte Takeru?** **̶** pregunta Ken.

 **̶** **Me gusta el básquet bol, pero puedo jugar de todo.**

 **̶** **Podríamos tener un partido uno de estos días** ̶ dice Daisuke ̶ **pero no te sorprendas con lo bueno que soy.** **̶** veo que tanto Yolei como Mimí ponen los ojos en blanco.

̶ **Tú siempre quieres estar jugando**. ̶ dice la de gafas.

 **̶** **Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Daisuke, pero obviamente sera un partido de fut bol.**

 **̶** **Que sorpresa Taichí** **̶** responde Mimí. ̶ **Pero cuéntanos Takeru… ¿Por qué has venido a Japón después de tanto tiempo?**

Yo bajo la mirada mientras siento como mis manos comienzan a sudar, me encuentro de repente con la mirada de Yamato, quiero responder pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, es entonces que mi hermano responde y yo realmente lo agradezco.

 **̶** **En realidad ya hacía falta que viniera, la última vez fue hace cuatro años, además ha estado un poco estresado** **̶** yo realmente hubiera preferido que omitiera lo último.

̶ **Seguro que si, después de todo, estas por entrar a la universidad ¿verdad?** **̶** me dice Sora con amabilidad, yo asiento y ella sonríe ̶ **¿Ya sabes lo que vas a estudiar?**

 **̶** **Literatura, me gusta escribir.**

 **̶** **¿De verdad? Yo quiero leer alguna novela tuya** **̶** dice Mimí y mi hermano sonríe con burla.

 **̶** **¿Sabes leer?**

 **̶** **Argh Yamato ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar molestándome?** **̶** por que le gustas, respondo para mis adentros.

 **̶** **Es genial Takeru, nunca lo hubiera pensado.**

 **̶** **¿De que hablas Sora?** ̶ responde Tai ̶ **el siempre fue demasiado sensible, aunque yo pensé que sería algo así como un poeta.**

 **̶** **Taichí como eres tonto** ̶ le dice mi hermano ̶ **la poesía también entra en literatura.**

 **̶** **Ah… el punto es que yo ya lo sabía.**

 **̶** **¿Por qué crees que era sensible?** ̶ le pregunto y él me ve divertido.

 **̶** **Siempre estabas llorando por cualquier cosa, una vez lloraste por que encontraste un pájaro muerto debajo del árbol de la colina.**

 **̶** **¡Era un pájaro bebe!** ̶ le digo sin siquiera pensarlo y con el ceño fruncido, a los segundos todos reímos.

 **̶** **Entonces de eso si que te acuerdas ¿eh?**

 **̶** **Solo un poco… de hecho** **̶** comienzo a decir cuando un recuerdo llega a mi mente ̶ **justo ese día que paso lo del pájaro, había una niña, e… ella escalo el árbol muy alto para ver si había mas pájaros bebes en el nido** **̶** digo mirando el suelo, el silencio inunda la habitación ̶ **¿Quién era?**

Pero no hay respuesta y encuentro en la mirada de todos un poco de tristeza.

 **̶** **Creo que eras tú Mimí** **̶** le digo porque recuerdo a la niña castaña, ella me sonríe pero realmente parece nerviosa.

 **̶** **eh… puede ser, aunque nunca eh sido mucho de subirme a los arboles.** ̶ contesta y yo no lo entiendo, puede que sea alguien más, alguien que por alguna razón no está en aquella habitación; no le doy importancia pero el silencio incomodo sigue ahí y siento que eh dicho algo malo.

 **̶** **Tal vez me eh confundido** **̶** digo esperando que el silencio se termine todos vuelvan a bromear como antes. Entonces mi mirada se detiene en el mueble detrás de Sora, donde hay algunos adornos y muchas fotografías.

Entonces la encuentro, a la hermosa chica que me encontré en el árbol hace algunos días, en la foto esta sonriente… esta igualita, como si la foto fuera del mismo día en que la vi.

 **̶** **¡Es ella!** **̶** digo alto sin querer y me acerco feliz a tomar la fotografía, las miradas me siguen pero no es raro, al fin y al cabo eh sido demasiado escandaloso. ̶ **¿Quién es?** **̶** pregunto feliz a los demás.

 **̶** **Ella…** **̶** Sora es la única que se digna a hablar, los demás me miran raro y Tai tiene una mueca extraña en el rostro ̶ **es la hermana de Tai** ̶ dice la pelirroja con calma y yo sonrió mas, la encontré, y realmente existe y además vive a tan solo unas casas de mi.

̶ **¿En donde esta?** **Tengo que reclamarle un par de cosas ̶** bromeo, pero nadie parece divertirse.

 **̶** **¿Cómo qué?** **̶** pregunta Tai.

 **̶** **¿eh? Ah es que me ha dejado plantado todos los días.** ̶ la mayoría parece sorprendido, Tai frunce el ceño y Sora y mi hermano intercambian una mirada extraña ̶ **¿pasa algo?**

 **̶** **¿De dónde la conoces?** **̶** el tono de Taichí es serio a comparación de hace unos minutos, es incluso frívolo.

 **̶** **Me le encontré… en el árbol** **̶** digo y todos se miran como si no pudieran entender mis palabras.

 **̶** **¿Cuándo?**

 **̶** **Hace como dos semanas… ¿Por qué?** ̶ pregunto yo, porque sus reacciones me parecen extrañas.

̶ **¿estás seguro Takeru?**

 **̶** **Si… claro que estoy seguro, ella incluso me robo mi chocolate y dijo que me vería al día siguiente, pero no volví a verla ¿está bien?** ̶ digo preocupado, porque sus reacciones no pueden ser algo bueno.

̶ **Deberíamos ir a verla** **̶** dice Sora de repente y ahora todos la miran a ella ̶ **si esta saliendo debemos decirles al personal**.

̶ **Yo me encargo Sora…** ̶ dice Tai caminando hacia el perchero y tomando su chaqueta ̶ **disculpen chicos, debo irme.**

 **̶** **No te preocupes Tai, entendemos** ̶ responde Yolei y el castaño sale de su casa.

Nuevamente el silencio nos inunda, entonces Daisuke se levanta bruscamente y me da una mirada que percibo como amenazante.

 **̶** **Debiste decirnos de inmediato** **̶** dice con tono brusco y golpeado

 **̶ ¿Qué?**

 **̶ ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ̶** me toma de repente del cuello de la camisa, levanta el puño y cuando esta por golpearme mi hermano lo detiene y lo aleja de mí.

 **̶ Bájale Daisuke, el no sabe nada… ̶** el moreno frunce el ceño.

 **̶ Si algo llega a pasarle, será su culpa ̶** y sale de la casa a paso acelerado.

 **̶ Es mejor que todos vayamos a casa ̶** dice Yamato.

 **̶ Tal vez debamos esperar a Taichí aquí, para saber si todo está bien. ̶** dice el pelirrojo llamado Izzi.

 **̶ Yo iré con él, y prometo que en cuanto sepamos algo les llamaremos… todo debe estar bien, si ella no hubiera regresado nos hubieran avisado.**

 **̶ Bien, vámonos ̶** Mimí se levanta y se despide al igual que los demás, todos salen de casa con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro. En la sala solo queda mi hermano, Sora y yo.

 **̶ Takeru, ve a casa ¿podrías decirle a papá que llegare un poco más tarde?**

 **̶ ¿A dónde iras?**

 **̶ Con Tai.**

 **̶ Yo voy contigo ̶** dice Sora y esta vez Yamato no se niega.

̶ **No se lo que pasa, pero también quiero ir ̶** mi hermano pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

 **̶ No es algo en lo que debas meterte Takeru ̶** y comienza a salir de casa.

̶ ¡ **Espera! Tienes que decirme al menos que le ha pasado… ¿ella está bien? ̶** Yamato vacila en responder, intercambia una mirada con Sora quien le sonríe y asiente levemente.

 **̶ La hermana de Taichí no está bien Takeru, ella está internada en el Sanatorio Ridley.**

 **̶ ¿Qué? Es… ¿Por qué intento suicidarse?** ̶ Tanto Sora como él me miran sorprendidos y yo temo haber hablado de mas.

 **̶ ¿Qué tanto sabes?**

 **̶ No mucho, ella solo me mostro la marca de su mano, yo…**

 **̶ Ella está enferma Takeru, ahora ve a casa, en cuanto llegue hablaremos de esto ¿de acuerdo? ̶** yo asiento y ambos salen de casa. Sé que lo que ha dicho mi hermano no solo se refiere a la hermana de Taichí, se que quiere hablar conmigo sobre mis propios problemas y sobre las verdaderas razones del porque estoy aquí.

Dejo la foto en su lugar y salgo de la casa ajena cerrando con calma. Las calles del vecindario están vacías y en la oscuridad de la noche solo brillan las estrellas. El silencio es mi único acompañante mientras me dirijo a casa y cuando paso cerca del árbol… veo una figura que brilla gracias al camisón blanco que la envuelve. Probablemente en otra ocasión hubiera pensado que era un fantasma, pero podía reconocer su cabello y algo muy dentro de mi me decía que estaba en lo correcto.

Así que me dirijo a ella en calma, pensando seriamente en llamar a Yamato, se supone que ellos han ido a verla al lugar donde debería estar internada ¿no? De todas formas no le hago caso a mi instinto de responsabilidad.

 **̶ Hola ̶** le saludo y ella voltea, esta igual que antes, excepto que ahora sus mejillas y su nariz están más rojas, probablemente por el frio.

 **̶ Hola ̶** responde sonriéndome con dulzura ̶ **¿Traes chocolates?**

 **̶ No… lo siento, yo creí que no volvería a verte, es que no has venido cuando me has dicho.**

 **̶ Oh de verdad lo siento, ellos suelen dificultarme el salir cada vez mas** ̶ dice y yo no sé a qué se refiere con "ellos" pero me doy una idea. Una ráfaga de viento nos golpea y ella se soba los brazos para guardar calor.

Me quito mi sudadera de inmediato y se la ofrezco, ella la mira y yo insisto.

 **̶ Gracias ̶** dice mientras se la pone y cuando termina se abraza a sí misma. ̶ **huele a lavanda ̶** dice mientras me mira con sus hermosos ojos rubí.

 **̶ Lamento no haberte traído chocolates.**

 **̶ Está bien… eh tomado unos de mi casa, mi hermano los guarda debajo de la cama.**

 **̶ ¿Has estado en tu casa?**

 **̶ Hace un rato, si… pero me he salido en cuanto todos han llegado, Gatomon dice que no es bueno para mí verlos a todos juntos, yo suelo decirle que exagera ̶** dice inocentemente.

 **̶ ¿Gatomon? ̶** Ante la pregunta ella me mira como si no entendiera, no insisto.

 **̶ La noche se ve hermosa ¿verdad?**

 **̶ ¿Por qué has venido a esta hora? Creí habías dicho que le temías a la oscuridad.**

 **̶ No está del todo oscuro, las estrellas sirven para alumbrar… además, me dijeron que me estabas buscando. ̶** yo levanto la ceja.

 **̶ ¿Quiénes? ̶** Ella se ríe, su risa es tan hermosa que parece música.

 **̶ Haces muchas preguntas, ya debo irme**. ̶ dice comenzando a quitarse mi sudadera.

 **̶ Quédatela**

 **̶ No se cuando podre devolvértela.**

 **̶ Está bien… no importa**. ̶ ella asiente ̶ **¿vendrás mañana?**

 **̶ No lo sé… es mejor no prometer nada, ya te eh quedado mal, pero… ya sé dónde vives, iré a verte cuando pueda ¿sí?**

 **̶ Claro… ̶** y cuando ella comienza a alejarse la detengo ̶ **oye** ̶ ella me mira interrogante ̶ **¿Cuál es tu chocolate favorito? ̶** Ella se encoge de hombros.

 **̶ Sorpréndeme.**

Y entonces se aleja de mi, perdiéndose entre la noche alumbrada por las estrellas, con sus pies descalzos corriendo por el asfalto… dejando su aroma a flores inundándome la nariz.

 _Recuerdo que en ese entonces solo quería saber más de ella, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Por qué todos parecían conocerla?_

 _¿Por qué sentía yo que mis encuentros con ella eran predestinados? Supongo… que después de todo un escritor siempre cree en lo que el destino le tiene preparado._

 _Pero yo… no estaba preparado para que alguien como ella entrara a mi vida y sin embargo aun después de todo la recibiría con los brazos abiertos._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a los que comentan, por los follows y favoritos._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente._


	3. Chapter 3

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **~ Con Locura ~**_

 _._

En ese momento, acostado en mi cama con la mirada en el techo, escuchando el viento silbar afuera, la recordé.

Llega a mi mente una escena, de ocho niños jugando en la colina, donde el árbol no es tan grande como ahora y aun así lo veo con más asombro, cuando eres pequeño vez todo más grande. Ahora bien, de aquellos ocho niños puedo reconocer a la mayoría.

Taichí es el que va dando órdenes como todo buen líder, mi hermano como segundo al mando se queja de sus decisiones y Sora quien lleva un sombrero y parece menos femenina que ahora va y los separa. A unos metros de ahí Izzi esta recargado en el árbol, a su lado Joe ayuda a Mimí a recoger muchas flores. Hay risas y gritos entre todos ellos, yo solo soy ahí el más pequeño, al que el sombrero le queda grande y moquea de tanto llorar.

Entonces la niña que sobra y que no reconozco toma mi mano y jala para acercarme más a ellos. Es decidida y camina con firmeza, su mano aprieta la mía y esa es la primera vez que me sentí seguro al lado de alguien que no era mi familia.

 **̶** **Dicen que vienen los mocosos de la otra cuadra, debemos apresurarnos y atacar primero** **̶** dice Taichí como si de guerreros nos tratáramos. Yamato le da un zape y todos reímos.

 **̶ ¿Y cómo sabremos cuando estén cerca, cabeza de chorlito?**

 **̶ Se puede ver desde lo alto del árbol ̶** la voz de ella es dulce e incluso suena más madura que Sora, aun no puedo verle el rostro pero seguramente tiene un gesto amable.

 **̶ Bien, sube y avísanos.**

 **̶ Espera Tai ̶** le detiene la pelirroja ̶ **no esperaras que ella suba hasta lo alto del árbol sola ¿o sí? ̶** el castaño mira a la niña que debe tener mi edad, aunque es más alta que yo, se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

̶ **No le veo problema ¿Qué dices tú?**

 **̶ No hay problema capitán ̶** responde la niña haciendo un saludo militar ̶ **No te preocupes Sora, yo soy una experta subiendo al árbol.** ̶ la pelirroja no parece convencida pero no dice nada más. ̶ **¿Cómo te avisare?**

 **̶ Buena pregunta…**

̶ **Tai** ̶ mi hermano es quien le habla ̶ **no quiero que Takeru venga con nosotros, ellos se van a ir contra el más pequeño y no podre estar tan al pendiente.**

 **̶ Entonces… ̶** el castaño voltea hacia el pelirrojo del grupo ̶ **Izzi, dale walkie talkie a Takeru, mi hermana le avisara si ve a los chicos y tu** ̶ dice señalándome ̶ **tendrás la importante tarea de mantenernos al tanto ¿Crees poder hacerlo?**

Yo asiento con la cabeza, recuerdo que en esos momentos estaba aterrado por una batalla con los chicos de la otra calle, así que por mi estaba bien quedarme atrás.

 **̶ Entonces es hora de irnos ¡Hay que defender nuestra calle! ̶** grita eufórico nuestro líder, y más que alentarnos nos da un poco de risa, se ve muy cómico actuando como héroe estando chimuelo.

Ellos salen corriendo, aun que Mimí se ha quejado de estar cansada y Joe ha tenido que cargarla apenas bajan de la colina.

Para cuando volteo, la niña de camisa amarilla y short rosa ya va escalando.

 **̶ ¿Quieres subir? ̶** me dice desde una rama muy arriba, y yo digo que si, por que ella es con la que mejor me llevo y porque me gusta estar con ella.

Así que subo con cuidado, voy dejando las ramas atrás y el aparato negro que me da Izzi va bien aferrado a mi chamarra. De repente me siento cansado y es que siento que eh subido tanto que me parece extraño aun no poder alcanzarla.

̶ **Más arriba** ̶ me dice pero yo ya no quiero subir más, soy tan solo un niño de ocho años que ya está más arriba de los dos metros y medio. Así que me niego. ̶ **Como quieras**. ̶ segundo después me mira sonriente ̶ **dile a los chicos que los de la otra cuadra ya están dando la vuelta por la casa de la señora Maggs** ̶ yo la obedezco y del otro lado recibo un "entendido" por parte de Tai.

Su risa cantarina me llama la atención y me doy cuenta que ha vuelto a subir.

 **̶ ¿Qué haces? ̶** le pregunto por fin.

 **̶ La vista es genial desde lo más alto.**

 **̶ Pero ya no deberías subir ¿Y si caes?**

 **̶ Entonces caeré después de disfrutar la mejor vista de mi vida.**

 _Ahora que lo pienso… ella actuaba tan extraña desde pequeña._

 **̶ Ven conmigo Takeru, tienes que ver esto.**

Y yo no quiero que ella piense mal de mí, que piense que soy un cobarde, aunque lo soy, así que empiezo a subir a pesar de que las piernas me tiemblan. En algún punto antes de llegar a ella la rama en la que estoy recargado se rompe y casi caigo, intento agarrarme con fuerzas y ella me toma del brazo.

 **̶ ¡Agárrate Takeru! ̶** Lo hago, tan fuerte que mis manos empiezan a ponerse rojas. Ella intenta sostenerme, pero claro, ella también es solo una niña de ocho años.

 **̶ Hikari… ayúdame ̶** pero nuestras manos se sueltan y yo caigo del árbol.

...

Abro los ojos y me siento con brusquedad, mi corazón late demasiado rápido y estoy sudando. En algún momento me quede dormido, pero está bien.

Había olvidado eso, probablemente la razón de mi miedo a las alturas y además… ̶ Sonrió ̶ ahora se su nombre.

Y es que mientras eh estado cayendo del árbol su rostro por fin se aclara, y veo su cabello castaño siendo acariciado por el sol, sus ojos grandes de color rojizo que miran con preocupación.

 **̶ Hikari… ̶** digo aun sonriendo, porque su nombre suena lindo en mis labios, suena como ella…

 **̶ ¿La recordaste? ̶** La voz de mi hermano me sobresalta y lo encuentro apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, una sombra adorna el espacio debajo de sus ojos.

 **̶ Si… en realidad eh recordado cuando caí del árbol. ̶** Yamato ríe.

 **̶ Vaya que ese día nos asustaste mucho, pero solo terminaste con un gran chichón en la cabeza y un trauma a las alturas.**

 **̶ No es para burlarse.**

 **̶ Vale, perdón…**

 **̶ Yamato, ustedes… ¿la encontraron?** ̶ pregunte nervioso, porque no estaba seguro si decir que yo la había visto después de que ellos salieran de la casa del moreno.

 **̶ Algo así, fue extraño en realidad… cuando llegamos Tai pidió verla de inmediato pero nadie pudo encontrarla, estuvieron buscando por todo el lugar como por veinte minutos, y cuando estaban a punto de llamar a la policía ella apareció de la nada.**

 **̶ Ya veo… Sabes, de verdad lamento haber dicho esas cosas ayer, debió ser duro para Tai que yo sacara el tema.**

 **̶ Está bien, en realidad no le ha dado tiempo de decírtelo pero te lo agradece ̶** yo levanto una ceja confundido ̶ **es que… ̶** mi hermano camina y se siente al final de la cama ̶ **últimamente cuando alguien habla de ella, suele hacerlo con lastima o morbo, tu hablaste de manera diferente, como si ella no tuviera problema alguno.**

 **̶ Es que no lo entiendo Matt, ella... ¿Qué problema tiene como para estar internada en ese lugar? ̶** Pregunto y el desvía la mirada ̶ **creo que, todos cometemos errores, no es para tanto ̶** digo en realidad no solo por ella sino también por mí, no quisiera ir a un lugar para locos cuando lo único que he hecho es intentar quitarme la vida... bien, eso quizás no se escucha del todo bien.

 **̶ En realidad si es suficiente ̶** me dice mirándome profundamente ̶ **querer quitarse la vida es un problema grave Takeru ̶** yo bajo la mirada, no quiero tener esa platica ahora mismo ̶ **pero no es solo por eso, ella en realidad está enferma.**

 **̶ ¿Qué tiene?**

 **̶ Esquizofrenia ̶** yo me quedo helado ̶ **a eso súmale una fuerte depresión.**

 **̶ Eso es imposible.**

 **̶ Así son las cosas Takeru…**

 **̶ ¡No! Yo hable con ella, y ella me hablaba con normalidad, ella… ̶** siento la mano de mi hermano en el hombro y lo miro, yo sigo con mi cara de estupefacción, no concibo la idea de que esa chica dulce tenga ese tipo de problema.

 **̶ Es un caso extraño, en realidad son pocas las veces que ella pierde el control ¿sabes?** **Normalmente es una chica dulce y lo único raro es que a veces suele hablar con… personas o criaturas inexistentes.** ̶ entonces recuerdo el nombre de Gatomon y la manera en que ella hablaba, aun así parece irreal ̶ **pero algunas veces ̶** continua Yamato ̶ **ella se pone agresiva, ataques de pánico y ansiedad, es en estas ocasiones en las que ha intentado suicidarse.**

 **̶ Pero… si no es tan grave ¿Por qué tiene que estar internada? ¿No se puede manejar en casa con medicamentos?**

 **̶ Lo intentaron, pero sus ataques eran más comunes aquí que en Ridley, además estando en casa no se podía dejar sola, pues era tiempo en el que ella buscaba la forma de auto dañarse.**

Realmente intento procesar cada palabra pero hay cosas que no tienen sentido, el que ella parezca ser tan serena como un ángel o el hecho de que si ha podido escapar ha tenido tiempo suficiente para matarse si lo quisiera pero no lo ha hecho.

 **̶ Tal vez ya se está recuperando ̶** mi hermano suelta un suspiro.

 **̶ Takeru, tratar con estas personas… es siempre diferente, Hikari tiene sus momentos ¿sabes? Puede estar meses comportándose con normalidad, incluso sin hablar sola y entonces cuando creemos que todo va bien, de repente tiene sus ataques, créeme… nos ha pasado más de una vez.**

 **̶ Pero… ¿es tan grave?**

 **̶ Lo es.**

 **̶ ¿Cómo paso? ¿Desde cuándo?** ̶ Mi hermano me mira y se encoge de hombros.

 **̶ No sabría decírtelo con certeza, pero supongo que ella siempre ha sido un poco extraña, de niños solía decir cosas que ninguno de nosotros podía entender a esa edad, supongo que todo fue peor cuando entro en la adolescencia.**

 **̶ Yo…**

 **̶ Esto no es culpa de nadie, mucho menos tuya que apenas la conoces.**

 **̶ Quisiera ayudarla.**

 **̶ Creo que debes encargarte de tus propios problemas Takeru. ̶** dijo levantándose dispuesto a salir de mi habitación.

 **̶ ¡Yamato!** ̶ El se detiene ̶ **Quisiera visitarla.**

 **̶ Oye… realmente no le permiten las visitas y créeme no quieres entrar a ese lugar.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué no?**

 **̶ Takeru las cosas no son como piensas, ella no habla con nadie, a Taichí apenas y puede mirarlo.**

 **̶ Entonces… ¿Por qué a mí me ha hablado con tanta normalidad?**

 **̶ No lo sé, ella es extraña la mayoría del tiempo, pero créeme cuando te digo que la Hikari que está en tu mente no es la que está en ese lugar.**

Yamato sale de ahí. Y yo me sobo la sien con frustración hay demasiadas cosas que aun no entiendo, definitivamente la chica que he visto no es una loca esquizofrénica como todos dicen, no hay forma de que lo sea…

Juro que intente obedecer a mi hermano, intente que sus palabras se gravaran en mi mente, ya habría su momento, ella dijo que iría a verme a mi casa cuando pudiera y yo solo debía ser paciente y esperar. Lamentablemente la paciencia y yo no nos llevamos bien cuando se tratar de obtener respuestas.

Cuando pasaron dos días no pude más.

Salí de casa más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde. El Sanatorio Ridley no estaba demasiado lejos. Estaba decidió a buscarla, encontrarla y hablar con ella, por que algo dentro de mi decía que no podía tratarse de la misma chica, y menos de la valiente niña que recuerdo.

Toda mi seguridad se vino abajo en cuanto llegue al lugar. Era grande, demasiado, con enormes jardines bien cuidados y más de siete pisos de altura. Al entrar el olor a medicina impregnaba el lugar, las personas iban y venían en batas junto a personas con actitudes demasiado apagadas, y si no fuera porque muchos de ellos eran jóvenes, yo diría que parecía más un asilo.

̶ **Hola…** ̶ le dije a la recepcionista, porque si, estaba nervioso pero no lo demostraba, ella, una mujer cerca de los 25 supuse, de piel canela y cabello negro me miro amablemente.

̶ **¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

 **̶ Ve… vengo de visita.**

 **̶ Claro, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la paciente?**

 **̶ Hikari… Yagami** ̶ ella me sonrió.

 **̶ Eres hermano del chico guapo y rubio que viene a visitarla. ̶** Claro… mi querido hermano rompiendo corazones una vez más.

 **̶** **Eh… si, supongo, eso creo.** **̶** Ella rio divertida.

 **̶ Si debía ser, son idénticos, ahora debo decirte que Hikari es una paciente que no puede recibir visitas a menos que sean familiares o ellos permitan que lo hagas ¿tienes alguna carta o identificación de algún familiar de ella?**

 **̶ No, no tengo nada**

 **̶ Lo siento.**

 **̶ Oye en serio tengo que verla, sabe… nuestras familias son muy amigas y yo no vivo aquí, por eso apenas me eh enterado de su situación y realmente quisiera verla, yo… prometo no dar problemas.**

 **̶ Me encantaría ayudarte, pero enserio no se me permite hacer este tipo de cosas. ̶** Yo suelto un suspiro, antes de rendirme me permito hacer algo que no suelo hacer. ̶ **Lo siento.**

 **̶ No, no, está bien es tu trabajo yo entiendo, es solo que… bueno, me gustaría hablarle a mi hermano sobre el tipo de chicas que hay aquí, ya sabes… a él le daría gusto poder agradecer en mi honor a alguien que me ayuda a ver a una amiga muy querida**. ̶ ella abre la boca pero no dice nada, después mira alrededor y al final suelta un suspiro.

 **̶ ¿Podrías conseguirme una cita con él?**

 **̶ Apuesto a que sí.**

 **̶ Bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **̶ Takeru Takaishi ̶** dice y cuando estar por anotarme en la libreta me mira extraño ̶ **oh no te preocupes te aseguro que es mi hermano, tenemos apellidos diferentes porque nuestros padres se separaron. -** si, ese soy yo dándole información privada a una extraña.

 **̶ Claro, Necesito que me entregues todos los objetos que lleves contigo, los cordones de tus tenis también.**

Yo levanto mi ceja, ¿que es lo que podrían hacer unos cordones?

 **̶ Es por seguridad**. ̶ me dice y entonces me imagino a alguien totalmente desquiciado queriéndome estrangular con mis cordones; entonces obedezco y pongo todo sobre una canasta, mi teléfono, las llaves de mi casa y la cartera, ella lo guarda en un espacio debajo y después se pone de pie ̶ **ven conmigo ̶** la sigo por un pasillo mientras me entrega un gafete de visitante ̶ **Sus visitas son supervisadas y como es la primera vez y técnicamente no te debo dejar pasar solo durara media hora ¿de acuerdo?**

 **̶ Está bien, eso es suficiente, muchas gracias.**

 **̶ Claro que si Hikari no quiere verte tendrás que irte de inmediato. No hagas movimientos bruscos, no hables demasiado alto y de preferencia evita tocarla demasiado.** ̶ Yo solo puedo asentir.

Llegamos a unas puertas grandes y ella abre una dejando entrar a mi primero. Es una sala de colores bajos, hay muebles en un espacio, del otro lado un librero con mesas y sillas para leer, también hay un espacio para juegos de mesas. La peli negra se adelanta y yo la sigo hasta un gran ventanal.

Ella está sentada ahí, en un mueble pequeño con las piernas cruzadas como posición de meditación, esta vez no tiene un vestido si no lo que parece ser un pijama de pantalón y camisa floja de un azul muy claro, su cabello largo cae por su espalda con algunos cabellos fuera de su lugar. Tiene la mirada perdida hacia afuera.

 **̶ Hikari ̶** le llama la morocha pero ella no parece escucharla o al menos no lo demuestra. ̶ **tienes vistas linda.**

 **̶ No quiero ver a Tai** ̶ contesta. Su voz es diferente a las veces en la que la eh visto, es apagada y fría.

 **̶ No es tu hermano linda, es un amigo tuyo que esta emocionado por verte, se amable ¿de acuerdo? ̶** Hikari no responde. Entonces la peli negra me da espacio y sale a paso lento de la sala.

 **̶ Hola ̶** es lo único que se me ocurre decirle pero ella no me mira. Decido sentarme en el suelo, recargándome en la pared que está debajo de la ventana, quedando de frente a ella aunque debo mirarla hacia arriba. ̶ **Soy Takeru… -** era extraño, el lugar me daba escalofríos, nunca en mi vida había estando en un lugar así.

Nuevamente no hay respuesta.

 **̶ ¿Quieres que me vaya? ̶** espero unos segundos y al ver que no tiene la intención de hablarme comienzo a levantarme para irme, tal vez no había sido buena idea.

̶ **¿Por qué estás aquí?** ̶ Su voz hace que me detenga y vuelva a sentarme.

 **̶ Hummm**

 **̶ Te dije que iría a verte, no tenias por que venir.**

 **̶ No podía esperar, quería verte Hikari.**

 **̶ Ya sabes mi nombre.**

 **̶ Si… resulta que te conozco desde hace mucho ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ̶** Ella frunce el ceño, sus ojos se desvían de un lugar a otro y no parece segura de lo que esta a punto de decirme. Entonces levanta la cabeza y me sonríe.

 **̶ Era divertido ver tu cara cuando no entendías de donde te conocía. -** su voz tiembla

 **̶ Lo que me sorprende es que me has reconocido al instante.**

 **̶ Soy una caja de sorpresas. ̶** yo la veo a los ojos, asiento y le sonrió.

 **̶ Estoy de acuerdo ̶** definitivamente lo era.

 **̶ ¿Sería tonto preguntar si has traído chocolate?**

 **̶ Me han quitado todo al entrar ̶** ella baja la mirada decepcionada y yo me rio sin poder evitarlo ̶ **pero… soy bastante inteligente ̶** le digo ofreciéndole un pequeño chocolate en envoltura dorada.

Esta vez sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa es enorme, nuevamente parece tan solo una pequeña comiendo chocolate por primera vez, yo pongo mi dedo en mis labios indicándole que guarde el secreto y ella asiente contenta mientras quita la envoltura con prisa pero asegurándose de que los guardias de la puerta no la vean. Se lo lleva a la boca de golpe.

 **̶ ¡Qué bueno que has venido!** ̶ dice contenta.

 **̶ Eso no es lo que decías hace un momento. ̶** Y realmente me asombra la manera tan rápida en la que ha cambiado de actitud. ̶ **Y… ¿Qué hacías?**

 **̶ Mirar hacia afuera.**

 **̶ ¿No puedes salir? Al menos al jardín.**

 **̶ Estoy castigada por salirme siempre sin permiso.**

 **̶ Entonces deberías dejar de hacerlo.**

 **̶ No tienes idea de lo que es estar encerrada en este lugar**. ̶ Y no dije nada, porque realmente no lo sabía pero lo imaginaba, ¿Quién quisiera estar encerrado ahí cada día? ̶ **¿de dónde has venido?**

 **̶ Francia** ̶ entonces ella se levanta de su asiento, sus pies descalzos caminan hasta quedar a mi lado y se sienta de golpe ahí, apoya su mentón en sus rodillas y me mira con asombro.

 **̶ ¿Francia? ¿Conoces la torre Eiffel?**

 **̶ Por supuesto.**

 **̶ ¿Es bonita?**

̶ **Maravillosa, estar frente a ella es irreal ̶** ella parece tan ilusionada con mis palabras, en ese momento ella es hermosa, ella es dulce… ella no puede ser la chica de la que habla Yamato ̶ **¿Te gustaría ir alguna vez?**

 **̶ ¡Sí! ̶** dice levantando la cabeza ̶ **Definitivamente quiero estar ahí, quiero verla… y tomar tantas fotos como pueda.**

 **̶ ¿Fotos? ̶** ella sonríe aun más.

 **̶ Si, me gusta tomar fotos, solía hacerlo antes de que me encerraran aquí, y no es por presumir pero ¿sabes? Soy realmente buena.**

 **̶ Apuesto a que si, realmente desde que te eh visto me ha parecido que tenias un aura de artistica, tal vez es la manera tan mítica en que ves todo alrededor**. ̶ Ella suelta una risa cantarina y yo me deleito con el sonido.

 **̶ Tú también tienes esa aura… ¿Escritor?**

 **̶ ¿Cómo sabes?**

 **̶ Patamon lo ha comentado el otro día ̶** dice riéndose y yo ya no se dé que habla ¿Quién es Patamon? Quiero preguntar pero prefiero no hacerlo, no quiero echar a perder ese momento.

 **̶ Pues así es, aunque tuve un poco de problemas, la inspiración me dejo por un largo tiempo.**

 **̶ ¿Eso es parte de todos tus problemas? ¿Es parte de las razones por las que estas aquí? ̶** me dice y yo la veo sorprendido.

 **̶ Si ̶** ella sonríe y toma mi mano con suavidad y yo me pierdo en sus ojos y después en sus labios.

 **̶ ¿Y ya está arreglado?**

 **̶ Resulta ̶** contesto ̶ **que desde que me encontré con cierta chica descalza en aquel árbol, la inspiración regreso como rayo.**

Ella se ríe mientras un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, se ve adorable, como un hada o algo aun más extraordinario.

 **̶ Debo agradecértelo.**

 **̶ ¿me dejaras leer tus escritos después?**

 **̶ Claro… creo que incluso los he hecho para ti, ¿Qué mejor que recibir la crítica de mi musa?**

Ella vuelve a reír, esta vez un poco más fuerte, yo también lo hago. De repente ella se voltea bruscamente hacia el otro lado.

 **̶ ¡Cállate me avergüenzas!** ̶ le dice a… nadie; luego se voltea y vuelve a sonreírme pero parece avergonzada e incluso temerosa. ̶ **Lo… lo siento, esto debe parecerte extraño pero…**

 **̶ ¿Qué es lo que te dijo? ̶** Ella me mira confundida ̶ **anda dime ya, ¿fue algo vergonzoso?**

 **̶ Eh… s… si, ella dice que estas coqueteándome.** ̶ Yo me rio, intentando no avergonzarme.

 **̶ ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Y cómo se llama "ella"?**

 **̶ Gatomon, es una amiga.**

 **̶ Pues es muy inteligente ̶** ella desvía la mirada ̶ **me ha cachado ̶** digo riéndome y sobándome la nuca, Hikari sonríe divertida.

 **̶ Takeru…**

 **̶ ¿Si?**

 **̶ ¿Vendrás a verme otra vez? ̶** Yo la veo y me doy el lujo de pasar un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, ella vuelve a sonrojarse y a mí me tiembla la mano.

 **̶ Cada día.**

 **̶ Tal vez no puedas venir diario.**

 **̶ Entonces siempre que me lo permitan, pero debes prometer, que tú no debes salir ¿bien?**

 **̶ ¿Por qué?**

 **̶ Para que te perdonen el castigo, y después… puedas ir conmigo a algunos lugares.**

 **̶ ¿Paris? ̶** yo sonrió.

 **̶ Claro… me encantaría llevarte a Paris**. ̶ le susurro y en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo cerca que están nuestros rostros, tanto que su aliento choca contra mis labios. Y cuando ella cierra los ojos yo estoy por hacer lo mismo.

 **̶ ¡Hikari!** ̶ la voz de Taichí hace que nos alejemos de inmediato y pronto veo acercarse al moreno con prisa hacia nosotros, a su lado va su fiel y mejor amigo Yamato. ̶ **¿Qué haces aquí? ̶** me dice cuando llega hasta nosotros, yo me levanto de inmediato y ayudo a la castaña a hacer lo mismo.

Por alguna extraña razón Taichí parece asombrado y su mirada viaja de su hermana a mí. Hikari ya no sonríe, en incluso puedo decir que está asustada y que sus ojos se están llenando de lagrimas.

 **̶ Takeru… ̶** mi hermano parece estar igual de asombrado que su mejor amigo ̶ **Creí dejarte claro las cosas, no tenias por que venir, en todo caso… ¿Cómo has pasado?**

 **̶ Eh… si tal vez tengas que tener una cita con la recepcionista ̶** el frunce el ceño confundido.

 **̶ Tienes que irte ̶** me dice Tai con tono autoritario. ̶ **¡Ahora! ̶** dice un poco mas fuerte comenzado a atraer la atención de varias personas.

 **̶ Si, está bien ̶** respondo porque lo menos que quiero es problemas. Sin embargo Hikari toma mi mano con mucha fuerza y me abraza del brazo.

̶ **No, por favor no te vayas. ̶** Su voz es entre cortado y las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. ̶ **Tai por favor deja que se quede. ̶** le ruega y el la mira estupefacto. ̶ **Por favor.**

 **̶ Hikari… ̶** ella me mira ̶ **de todas formas solo podía quedarme media hora, lo mejor es que me vaya y…**

 **̶ ¿Regresaras?** ̶ yo miro a Tai quien no parece creer lo que está pasando y yo me pregunto ¿Qué es tan asombroso? ̶ **¡Tai dile que puede regresar! ̶** ella comienza a exaltarse y yo no sé qué hacer.

 **̶ Si… si está bien, el puede venir otra vez. ̶** Hikari vuelve a sonreír pero sus mejillas ya han sido empapadas en lágrimas.

 **̶ ¿Ves? ̶** me dice ̶ **ya no hay problema, vas a venir a verme ¿verdad?**

 **̶ Claro ̶** respondo tomando su mano y acariciándola con suavidad, la manera en la que me necesita me rompe el corazón y al mismo tiempo me hace feliz.

Ella salta emocionada y me abraza del cuello. Taichí no está contento e incluso Yamato me mira de mala manera.

̶ **Gracias ̶** me susurra al odio.

 **̶ No es nada…**

̶ **Takeru es mejor que te vayas ahora** ̶ dice mi hermano y por la mirada del castaño se que está de acuerdo. Hikari me mira con decepción pero al mismo tiempo sonríe resignada.

 _Cuando Salí del sanatorio lo hice con un sentimiento de regocijo inmenso, me sentía aliviado, como si ver y estar con Hikari fuera necesario._

 _Ese... fue un verano inolvidable._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Capitulo 3 y debo decir que estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento que la historia ha tenido._

 _Muchas gracias a los que me comentan, los reviews son el impulso para un escritor. También agradezco a los lectores fantasmas,y los de que da fav y follow. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Digimon no me pertenece_

* * *

 _ **~ Con Locura ~**_

 _La visite cada día del verano…_

Yamato no estaba contento, desde aquel día en que nos vimos en el sanatorio me miraba como un fenómeno, estaba enojado lo sabia pero tampoco es que hubiera preguntado. Taichí evito ir a casa y cuando lo hacía ni siquiera me saludaba. En ese entonces me pregunte el por qué les afectaba tanto que yo hubiera conocido a Hikari y la visitara.

̶ **No sabes lo que estás haciendo** ̶ eso dijo Yamato antes de que saliera de casa. No le respondí y continúe mi camino hacia el sanatorio.

Para ser sincero yo estaba de acuerdo con él; es decir yo apenas la conocía, habían bastado dos encuentros para que yo quisiera conocerla mas pero temía cometer errores, ciertamente no sabía mucho de ella.

Treinta y cinco minutos después yo entraba por las puertas del sanatorio directo a la recepción. La peli negra que siempre estaba en ese turno me miro y sonrió.

 **̶** **Takeru ¿Qué tal tu día?**

 **̶** **No me quejo Lucy, y… ¿Qué tal tu cita?** ̶ ella sonrió como si recordara algo divertido.

 **̶** **En realidad Yamato se ha pasado la noche totalmente serio, pienso que si hemos compartido tres palabras es mucho, además se ha pasado gran parte de la cita mandando mensajes muy enojado por el teléfono.** **̶** Me sentí un poco avergonzado por la actitud de Yamato, pero ya me lo esperaba, había sido demasiado que aceptara ir a esa cita después de todo, aunque después de rogarle casi toda una semana por fin había accedido.

 **̶** **De verdad lo siento, el es así…**

 **̶** **Está bien, por lo menos ahora sé que es demasiado serio para mi** **̶** dijo ella riendo ̶ **debo decir que tu eres lo contrario, ¿cómo es que si él es así tu eres todo un dulce caballero?** **̶** quise pensar que no me estaba coqueteando, aquel momento fue muy incomodo.

 **̶** **Yo…** **̶** ella suelta una carcajada.

 **̶** **Oh tranquilo, después de todo se nota a leguas que estas más que enamorado de Hikari** **̶** probablemente en ese momento mi rostro se había puesto tan rojo que era el foco de aquella recepción.

 **̶** **No, yo…**

 **̶** **Hey, normalmente a esta hora estoy en recepción pero también estoy con mis pacientes, y me ha tocado estar ahí cuando tú la visitas, eres muy tierno.** **̶** Yo sonreí resignado por que ciertamente no pienso que tuviera caso negarlo. ̶ **ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos, has llegado tarde y Hikari ha preguntado por ti más de cinco veces en quince minutos.** **Ya sabes la rutina** ̶ asentí comencé a poner mis cosas en una pequeña canastilla.

Cuando termine ella miro el recipiente y después a mí, yo desvié la mirada nervioso y ella soltó un suspiro.

 **̶** **Takeru ¿realmente creíste que no me daría cuenta?** ̶ yo sonrió, esperando que pase por alto aquel acontecimiento ̶ **sabes el primer día no me importo, después ya no traías uno, sino tres… ¿y ahora una caja entera?**

 **̶** **Sabes que ella ama el chocolate.**

 **̶** **Si, y también a los gatos y no por eso le traigo una caja entera de ellos**. ̶ en esos momentos no sabía que mas hacer, Lucy me miro de tal forma que me presionaba para sacar la caja de chocolates que llevaba debajo de mi sudadera negra, al final opte por darle una mirada suplicante intentando conseguir su consentimiento con ternura pero sin dejar de parecer rudo y varonil, el porte ante todo.

Ella suspira y aunque me sigue viendo de mala manera ahora parece resignada.

 **̶** **Solo esta vez Takeru.**

 **̶** **Lo prometo.**

 **̶** **Y tendrás que hablarle bien de mi a Taichí.**

 **̶** **Dalo por hecho** ̶ le digo levantando mi pulgar, ella pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe mientras camina hacia la sala de visitas, yo la sigo de inmediato. ̶ **Oye Lucy…**

 **̶** **¿sí?**

 **̶ Me preguntaba ¿Tú crees que Hikari pueda salir pronto de aquí? ̶** ella me mira y levanta la ceja ̶ **solo por unas horas, algo así como un descanso ̶** La peli negra se detiene antes de abrir la puerta y me mira con atención.

 **̶ Escucha Takeru, Hikari no ha sido la paciente mejor portada ¿sabes? Así que por un par de semanas en que su actitud mejore no quiere decir que podamos dejar que vaya a casa… aunque ya no se escapa, supongo que debemos agradecerte por eso.**

̶ **Claro, yo… solo pensé que podría hacerla feliz salir de aquí un rato.**

 **̶** **Bueno, si te sirve de algo… las visitas han dejado de ser supervisadas, pueden salir de la sala, dile que te lleve a su habitación, es una gran artista, y sirve que no están encerrados aquí.**

 **̶** **¿Qué me dices del jardín?**

 **̶** **Vayamos poco a poco Takeru.** ̶ yo sonrió avergonzado, y es que ciertamente me había ilusionado con la idea de salir de ahí aunque sea un momento.

En cuanto abre las puertas unos brazos se aferran a mi cuello, su risa entra por mis oídos y el olor de su cabello es embriagador. La abrazo casi de inmediato.

 **̶** **¡Has tardado mucho!** **̶** dice cuando por fin se aleja aunque sus manos aun se aferran a mis brazos. Esta hermosa, deslumbrante, la sonrisa en su rostro es dulce y sus ojos brillan como diamantes.

̶ **He tenido que pasar por algo… es una sorpresa para ti.** ̶ ella salta y aplaude con gracia y nuevamente me parece una niña pequeña en un muy hermoso cuerpo de adulta.

 **̶** **¿Qué es?**

 **̶** **¿Qué tal si me invitas a tu habitación y ahí te lo doy?** **̶** ella mira a Lucy interrogante, antes de pregunte me adelanto a contestar sus dudas ̶ **Lucy ha dicho que te has portado muy bien últimamente, así que ya no es necesario estar en esta sala y que nos vigilen todo el tiempo.**

 **̶** **¿De verdad?** **̶** le pregunta a la peli negra, ella asiente y Hikari me mira con emoción ̶ **¿Qué esperamos?** ̶ entonces me toma la mano y jala de ella, de pronto nos encontramos corriendo por los pasillos del sanatorio, con la voz de Lucy gritándonos que no lo hagamos.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y pronto ya estamos caminando por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Hikari la abre con naturalidad. El cuarto es tal como uno puede imaginárselo de un sanatorio. Es todo blanco, la cama no parece cómoda y lo único que hay es un mueble del mismo color que lo demás. Sin embargo la pared del frente tiene varias fotografías esparcidas por todos lados. La mayoría puedo percibir son de sus amigos, incluso mi hermano esta en muchas de ellas.

 **̶** **Vaya, son hermosas Hikari, tu…**

 **̶** **Las tome antes de estar internada, no me dejaban adornar la habitación al parecer los colores son importantes para una rehabilitación** **̶** dice entre risas ̶ **pero eh peleado por que me dejen pegar algunas de mis fotos.**

Mis dedos pasean por cada una de ellas, en la mayoría están todos riendo, incluso ella, sus sonrisa se ve autentica, como si cada fotografía guardara un momento valioso para ella.

 **̶** **Tenias razón, realmente eres buena.**

 **̶** **Gracias… ojala tuviera mi cámara conmigo, eh querido tomarte muchas fotografías desde que te conozco.**

 **̶** **Podría traértela** **̶** ella niega con cabeza.

̶ **Una cámara es tomada como objeto peligroso, de hecho es increíble que te dejaran pasar con la caja de los chocolates** **̶** dice riéndose y yo niego con la cabeza.

 **̶** **¿Cómo lo haces?** **̶** digo divertido mientras saco los chocolates de mi sudadera, ella se encoge de hombros ̶ **estoy harto, nunca te puedo sorprender.**

Era verdad, desde aquel día había descubierto algo realmente increíble en Hikari, era como si lo supiera todo, desde el color de mis calcetines a incluso lo que pensaba en ciertos momentos ¿era eso posible?

 _Para Hikari todo lo es…_

 _ **̶**_ **Tendrás que acostumbrarte** **̶** dijo arrebatándome los chocolates de mis manos y sentándose en la cama, de inmediato comenzó a comerlos.

 **̶** **Ya lo sé** **̶** contesto sentándome a su lado e intentando tomar un chocolate pero ella los aleja de mi ̶ **hey, dame uno.**

̶ **No, tu puedes ir por unos después** **̶** dice con sus mejillas infladas.

 **̶** **No seas envidiosa.**

 **̶** **No lo soy, pero es la verdad, tú puedes comer cuantos quieras cuando quieras, no seas egoísta.**

 **̶** **Hikari por Dios, te traigo chocolates todos los días.** **̶** Ella me mira y sé que se ha quedado sin palabras para contestarme, al final suspira y solo me entrega uno, yo sonrió.

 **̶** **¿Uno? ¿En serio? Te traje como veinte ¿y tú solo me das uno?**

 **̶** **Y di que te estoy dando.** **̶** dice con superioridad y yo suelto una carcajada.

Al final le revuelvo el cabello con ternura.

 **̶** **Vale no peleare mas contigo solo porque hoy estas muy encantadora.** ̶ Sus mejillas se vuelven levemente rosadas y puedo decir que aquellos momentos en que ella se sonrojaba eran mis favoritos del día.

La tarde pasa sin darme cuenta, al final mientras se comía los chocolates me ha obligado a contarle cada lugar, calles y jardines que conozco de Francia, su mirada de emoción no cambia en todo ese rato.

Y mientras le hablo de la maravillosa vista de la torre Eiffel como por decima vez esa semana, mi mirada se pierde en una fotografía en particular. Es ella Con Yolei, Daisuke y Ken, en lo que parece ser un instituto.

 **̶** **Son buenos chicos** **̶** digo señalando la foto ̶ **¿A ellos de donde los conoces?**

 **̶** **Compañeros, Daisuke y Ken iban en mi salón cuando iba a la preparatoria, Yolei es una año mayor pero es mi mejor amiga.** ̶ dice tranquilamente mientras abraza una almohada.

 **̶** **¿En serio? ¿Cómo era tu secundaria?** **̶** ella baja la mirada, su sonrisa se ha borrado por un momento y luego regresa pero ahora es fingida.

 **̶** **Divertida, Ken es un chico muy amable y gentil, Yolei está enamorada de él y era muy gracioso ver la manera en la que quería llamar su atención** **̶** se comenzó a enredar el dedo en el cabello, es por eso que me di cuenta de que su mano temblaba ̶ **Daisuke es un poco pesado pero un buen chico y ambos son buenos en el fut bol.**

 **̶** **Si, algo me habían comentado.**

 **̶** **Tú… ¿pasas mucho tiempo con ellos?** **̶** pregunta tímidamente.

 **̶** **No realmente, me levanto un poco tarde y antes de venir solo estoy en mi cuarto pensando en que tipo de chocolate traerte, salgo tarde de aquí y solo voy a casa. Los eh visto y saludado un par de ocasiones nada mas ¿Por qué?**

 **̶** **No es nada, seguramente te llevarías bien con ellos, son buenas personas.** **̶** Pero su mirada al decirlo guarda melancolía.

 **̶** **Ellos… ¿A qué hora te visitan?** ̶ Sus ojos me ven desconcertantes y entonces abraza más su almohada.

 **̶** **Nadie además de mis padres, Tai, a veces Yamato y tú me visitan.**

 **̶** **¿Por qué?**

 **̶** **No quiero verlos.** **̶** temo seguir preguntando pues ella ya no parece cómoda.

 **̶** **Mañana te traeré un panque de chocolate, de la cafetería que está en la esquina, mamá me ha comentado que son buenos.**

 **̶** **Me miran con lastima** ̶ ella ignora mi cambio de tema y mira al suelo ̶ **Yolei me trata como si fuera una anciana enferma, Daisuke casi no me habla y Ken… supongo que él me tiene miedo.**

 **̶** **¿Por qué alguien te tendría miedo?** **̶** Ella me ve con frialdad.

 **̶** **Estoy loca… lo sabes ¿no?**

 _Hikari se sentía tan perdida que incluso ella se creía de esa manera._

En ese momento no sabía que decir, porque no quería decirle que si, y cambiar el tema tampoco me parecía buena idea.

̶ **Takeru…** ̶ ella me habla después de estar unos momentos en silencio ̶ **¿Por qué vienes a verme?**

 **̶** **¿De qué hablas?**

 **̶** **No nos conocíamos, y soy una extraña loca… ¿Por qué eres mi amigo? ¿Por qué vienes a visitarme todos los días? ¿Por qué me traes chocolate?** ̶ le tomo la mano, parece inquieta, como si mi respuesta le asustara; con mi otra mano acaricio su mejilla.

 **̶** **¿De qué hablas? Éramos amigos cuando éramos pequeños** **̶** le digo sonriendo y ella me da una mirada confundida, como si no pudiera entenderme ̶ **Quiero ser tu amigo porque eres una chica extraordinaria, vengo a visitarte por qué me encanta estar contigo y no quiero estar con nadie más y te traigo el chocolate… porque tu sonrisa cuando lo comes es la cosa más maravillosa que mis ojos han visto.**

Cuando ella vuelve a sonreír yo me relaje; en ese momento comprendí cuanto me afectaba el cómo estuviera ella.

 **̶** **Takeru…** ̶ susurra mi nombre mientras acaricia mi mano que aun se encuentra sobre su mejilla.

 **̶** **¿Si?**

 **̶** **¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?**

Es gracioso. Es realmente gracioso que yo este constantemente conteniéndome para no se inoportuno con ella y sin embargo ella lo es conmigo. Hikari no solo era dulce, amable, divertida y un ángel.

Hikari era mal humorada, autoritaria, un poco agresiva, gritona, inoportuna y casi nunca pensaba las cosas antes de actuar.

 _Yo no podía evitar enamorarme cada día más de ella._

Así que en vez de enojarme y evadirlo como una persona normal haría… yo la mire a los ojos, y le conté cada aspecto que me aterraba de mi vida.

 **̶** **Tenía miedo…** **̶** conteste y ella recargo la barbilla en su mano, poniéndome atención ̶ **mi vida no iba del todo bien.**

 **̶** **¿Qué paso?**

 **̶** **Fueron muchas cosas Hikari…**

 **̶** **No es como que tengamos algo más que hacer** **̶** ella tampoco solía entender indirectas, o quizás sí pero de todas formas le daba igual.

 **̶** **Bueno, para empezar mi mamá se caso con un hombre que es un completo imbécil, está en la política y se cree dueño del mundo.** ̶ Ella suelta una risita.

 **̶** **Eso no es taaan malo…**

 **̶** **Comenzó a golpearme** **̶** Hikari se puso seria y me miro apenada ̶ **de repente me encontré en una casa en que todas las decisiones él las tomaba, al punto de que se cree con el derecho de obligarme a entrar en el campo político.**

 **̶** **¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tu mamá?**

 **̶** **Lo hice… pero ella no me creyó, dijo que era porque no quería verla con nadie además de mi papá; así que deje de estar en mi casa. –** En ese momento recordé el infierno que vivi en mi propio hogar, no es algo con lo que pudiera sentirme cómodo hablando, así que cambie de tema a quizás algo menos privado aunque igual de malo - **Dejando eso de lado comencé a mandar solicitudes para la universidad y la mejor de ellas me ofreció una beca entera si yo presentaba una historia que mostrara mi talento como escritor.**

 **̶** **¿Y lo hiciste?**

 **̶** **No… ¿recuerdas que te dije que la inspiración me dejo por un largo tiempo? Bueno lamentablemente fue justo en ese. Supongo que en parte fue por alejarme de casa y de mi madre con la que peleaba constantemente, James, el esposo de mi madre, comenzó a llevarme a sus juntas de política. ¿Quién puede tener inspiración en esos lugares?** **̶** Hikari soltó una risa cantarina y en ese momento pensé que de hecho mis problemas no eran graves.

 **̶** **Entonces… ¿No pudiste escribir nada?**

 **̶** **No, y sabes… realmente necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que alguien me dijera que estaría bien, pero no había nadie.**

 **̶** **¿Qué hay de tus amigos?**

 **̶** **Superficiales y envidiosos, no hay amistades reales Hikari… y el amor tampoco.** **̶** ella levanto la cara desconcertada ̶ **Mi novia… Catherine también me dejo solo** **̶** ella bajo la mirada un poco sorprendida, supongo que no esperaba que mencionara a mi novia.

 **̶** **¿Le pediste ayuda?**

 **̶** **Lo hice, pero ella es un poco… exigente, mientras yo me estresaba y preocupada ella solo se empeñaba en decirme que necesitaba estar más con ella, aunque en su lenguaje eso significaba comprarle ropa e invitarla a restaurantes caros.**

 **̶** **Esas son las peores…** **̶** yo me reí y ella se contagio.

 **̶** **Si, lo son… yo no sabía qué hacer y… sentía que cada cosa que escribía debía irse a la basura, y entonces un amigo me ofreció... ciertas cosas.** **̶** Hikari abrió la boca en una perfecta "o"

 **̶** **¿Drogas?**

 **̶** **Lamentablemente si, ¿Te sorprende?**

 **̶** **Bastante, tú… pareces tan cuerdo y correcto.**

̶ **Yo también lo pensaba y aun así no dude ni un segundo en tomarlas. –** y solo así el dolor se había reducido, al igual que mi manera de ver la realidad ̶ **semanas después de tomarlas casi a diario llego una respuesta de la universidad. Mi madre había mandado un escrito sin mi consentimiento y aunque no era una beca completa si me ayudarían bastante.**

 **̶** **Eso fue genial… ¿no?**

 **̶** **El escrito no era mío… era de una compañera de mi club de escritura, yo puse mi nombre en el por qué tenía la intención de enviarlo pero no lo hice porque no era correcto, pero cuando mi mamá lo envió yo no pude hacer nada.**

 **̶** **Takeru…**

 **̶** **Y me sentí sucio y un ladrón, sentí que no merecía la beca, que no merecía los abrazos y felicitaciones de mi madre, mis amigos o Catherine… entonces subí la dosis. Y cuando fue la entrevista con el director de la universidad… iba tan drogado que ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba**. ̶ no me di cuenta cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Hikari acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura. ̶ **Y lo primero que vi cuando desperté en el hospital fue a mi madre… tan decepcionada que ni siquiera podía hablarme, jamás me sentí tan basura como aquel día.**

 **̶** **No todo fue tu culpa Takeru… tu no lo enviaste.**

 **̶** **Pero en algún momento tuve la intención, James no pudo evitar burlarse, y esa misma noche me dio la peor golpiza de mi vida.**

 **̶** **¿Y tu madre?**

̶ **Eso es lo peor Hikari… estoy seguro de que al día siguiente se dio cuenta de mis moretones, de cada herida y aun así… no hizo nada** **̶** mis mejillas se llenaron en lagrimas y el rostro de ella tenía un gesto de preocupación ̶ **¿sabes por qué? Porque lo merecía, ella estaba de acuerdo… por eso aunque se dio cuenta no hizo nada por mí. Me sentí más solo que nunca… tan abandonado que lo único que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos nunca.**

 **̶ Takeru…**

 **̶ Tal vez así mi madre se diera cuenta de que existo y que sufro, tal vez así Catherine viera que hay cosas más importantes que su ropa, mis amigos se comportaría como tal y me ayudarían, tal vez así… por fin sabría que le importo a alguien.**

Y comencé a llorar tanto que me sentí patético. Ella me obligo con sus brazos a recargar mi cara sobre su pecho y mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón yo me desahogaba como nunca lo había hecho con alguien.

Y si lo piensan es irónico. La manera en la que uno está solo hasta que en algún punto de tu vida conoces a alguien y se vuelve todo. Entonces te encuentras en una habitación siendo consolado por ese alguien que hasta hace poco no tenias idea de que existía.

 _Hikari era mi todo._

 **̶ Perdóname ̶** me disculpe después de un rato, ella limpio el resto de lagrimas que quedaban ̶ **soy patético.**

 **̶No, no lo eres, y no vuelvas a decirlo ̶** me regaño ̶ **tenias tantas cosas guardadas que no es sorprendente y ¿sabes? Te quedan muchas cosas por sacar.**

̶ **¿De qué hablas?**

 **̶ De que ya lloraste por toda la tristeza y soledad que has sentido, hay que sacar algo más.**

Hikari se levanto de un salto y por segunda vez en el día tomo mi mano con fuerza y me levanto, me arrastro por los pasillos hasta el elevador que solo el personal podía usar. Cuando entramos lo cerro de inmediato y apretó el ultimo botón.

 **̶ Creí que los pacientes no podían usar el elevador, además… ¿Qué no se supone que no puedes estar en otro lugar que no sea tu habitación y la sala de visitas? ̶** Ella me miro y rio.

 **̶ A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no soy la mas fanática de las reglas.**

 **̶ Buen punto… ¿A dónde vamos?**

 **̶ Al techo ̶** dijo guiñándome el ojo. Y ciertamente tuve miedo, al fin y al cabo éramos dos suicidas subiendo al techo de un edificio de ocho pisos, claramente no era buena idea.

̶ **Sabes… deberíamos regresar, estamos tan cerca de que te dejen salir que no vale la pena echarlo a perder.**

 **̶ Tranquilo, esto será rápido.**

Las puertas se abrieron y antes de que pudiera detenerla ella salió corriendo. Cuando la seguí la luz del sol me deslumbro y me costó algunos segundos acostumbrarme a la luz del día.

Cuando pude volver a ver con normalidad divise a la castaña a lo lejos, parada sobre el muro no tan grueso que separaba el techo del precipicio y mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza que sentí que se saldría.

̶ **¡Hikari! ̶** le grite mientras corría hacia ella. Tenía tanto miedo que el pecho me dolía y mi cuerpo temblaba por tanta adrenalina.

 _Esa fue la primera vez que tuve tanto miedo, tanto que no se comparaba con estar demasiado alto… nada podía compararse con la horrible idea de perderla._

 _ **̶**_ **Espera Hikari, por favor no lo hagas ̶** dije ofreciéndole mi mano para bajarla, ella me miro y sonrió como si no estuviera a un paso de caer de una altura de más de cincuenta metros.

 **̶ No lo hare ̶** respondió aceptando mi mano, pero ella no bajo, tan solo se sentó, comenzó a mover sus piernas como si solo estuviera en un columpio. Yo la tome de la cintura tan fuerte que creo ella rio ̶ **no tan fuerte Takeru, me lastimas.**

 **̶ Baja de ahí, sabes que le temo a las alturas y odio verte ahí sentada.**

̶ **Está bien Takeru, mientras tú me tomes con fuerza yo no tengo por qué caer…**

 **̶ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

 **̶ Vamos a gritar ̶** yo la mire sin comprender y ella se carcajeo burlándose de mi expresión. ̶ **no me mires así, es enserio.**

 **̶ ¿Podemos gritar cuando bajes de ahí? ̶** ella puso los ojos en blanco.

̶ **Bien** ̶ y por fin puso los pies en el techo, se quedo a mi lado viendo todo aquello que nos ofrecía la vista.

 **̶ Gracias… ahora, ¿Qué quieres gritar?**

 **̶ Takeru te lo dije abajo, ya sacaste todo dolor ¿Qué hay del enojo?**

 **̶ No estoy enojado.**

 **̶ Si, lo estas… ̶** quise decirle una vez mas que no, que se equivocaba, pero Hikari no es una persona a la que pudieras decirle que no ̶ **Tranquilo, yo te enseño. ̶** La vi tomar aire y de verdad tenía la esperanza de que no lo hiciera.

 **̶ ¡ A LA MIERDA! ̶** grito con tanta fuerza que mis tímpanos dolieron y estoy seguro que todo Tokio la había escuchado. Yo tape mi boca con las manos, era divertido y vergonzoso a la vez. ̶ **¡ A LA MIERDA ESTE LUGAR!**

 **̶ Hikari ¿Qué haces?**

 **̶ Saco todo lo que me molesta, ¡A LA MIERDA MIS PADRES! ¡A LA MIERDA MIS AMIGOS! ¡A LA MIERDA TAICHÍ Y A LA MIERDA YAMATO! ̶** ella volteo a verme ̶ ¿ **Qué esperas?**

 **̶ No lo** **haré**

 **̶ oh vamos, te aseguro que se siente bien.**

 **̶ No hay manera en que me hagas hacerlo. ̶** ella alzo una ceja y sonrió socarronamente.

 **̶ ¡TAKERUUUUU COBARDE! ̶** Yo le tape la boca pero sinceramente no podía dejar de reír.

 **̶ ¿Qué haces?**

 **̶ Me haces enojar, por eso lo grito ¿ves que es sencillo? ̶** ella volvió a tomar aire ̶ **¡A LA MIERDA CON TAKERU! ̶** para ser franco quería que la tierra me tragara. Ella me miro una vez mas ̶ **¿sabes qué? Si no quieres hacerlo lo haré por ti… ¡A LA MIERDA CON JAMES! ¡A LA MIERDA CON SU MADRE! ¡A LA MIERDA CON CATHERINE! ¡A LA MIERDA LA UNIVERSIDAD Y A LA MIERDA LAS DROGAS!**

Ella me miro con una sonrisa enrome en el rostro, se estaba burlando de mi y de la vergüenza que me estaba haciendo pasar.

 **̶ ¿contenta? ¿Podemos irnos?**

 **̶ Eres un cobarde.**

̶ **No… soy un chico serio que no quiere gritar a todo pulmón estando en el techo de un manicomio. ̶** temí de inmediato haberla ofendido con la última palabra pero ella no pareció inmutarse.

 **̶ Cobarde ¡A LA MIERDA CON EL SEÑOR DE LA ESQUINA! ¡SUS PANECILLOS DE CHOCOLATE ESTÁN DEL ASCO! ̶** Ahí seguí carcajeándome mientras ella gritaba cada cosa que pasara por su mente y que odiaba.

Y mientras la veía gritar, mientras me avergonzaba y gritaba todas esas injurias; entendí que Hikari Yagami era más que solo una cara bonita y lindos sentimientos. Era fuerte y está ahí para tomar el mundo… y mi corazón.

 **̶ Takeru**

 **̶ ¿Eh?**

 **̶ Dime que odias ̶** yo alce una ceja ̶ **olvida tu trágica historia, dime que odias, la cosa más tonta que puedas odiar.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué?**

 **̶ A mí se me acabaron las ideas… ̶** También era extraña la mayoría del tiempo ̶ **rápido dime, ¿Qué fruta odias?**

 **̶ No lo sé ¡las fresas!**

̶ **YO ODIO LAS… espera ¿las fresas? ¿Acaso estas demente? ̶** Yo me encogí de hombros.

 **̶ ¿Qué tiene?**

 **̶ No puedes odiar las fresas, las fresas son como el chocolate pero sin calorías, las fresas son vida, lo dice la biblia y la constitución.**

 **̶ Bueno… yo odio las fresas.**

 **̶ No, no, no puedes, cámbialo.**

 **̶ Pero tú me preguntaste, además no puedo dejar de odiar algo solo porque tú lo digas.**

 **̶ Lo sé, pero no puedo gritar eso, va encontrar de mis principios… en todo caso ¿Por qué las odias? ¿Acaso te caíste de chiquito?**

 **̶ Son acidas, y su textura… y esas semillitas ¡Dios! ¡Las odio!**

 **̶ No puedes odiar las fresas.**

 **̶ Hikari yo odio las fresas.**

̶ **No quiero escucharte ̶** entonces, tomando un poco de la escasa vergüenza que Hikari tenía, tome valor, mire hacia la calle y tome aire.

 **̶ ¡YO ODIO LAS FRESAS! ¡A LA MIERDA CON LAS FRESAS! ̶** la risa de ella lleno el aire y yo seguí tomando aire ̶ **¡A LA MIERDA LA UNIVERSIDAD! ¡A LA MIERDA CATHERINE Y MIS AMIGOS! ¡A LA MIERDA LAS DROGAS! ¡A LA MIERDA JAMES! ¡A LA MIERDA CON MI MAMA! -** Y sinceramente mientras gritaba cada palabra mi corazón y mi cuerpo se sentían menos pesados ̶ **oye, no le digas a nadie que dije eso de mi madre, en realidad la amo ¿sabes?**

 **̶ jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaa ̶** Hikari reía tan fuerte que no podía dejar de sobarse el estomago y pronto comenzó a quejarse del dolor en sus mejillas… yo estaba igual. ̶ **Lo sé, relájate** **¿no te sientes mejor? ̶** la respuesta era clara, tenia tanto alivio en mi corazón que ahora mismo solo la felicidad cabía en él y todo debía agradecérselo a Hikari.

 **̶ Si… gracias. -** Le dije a los ojos, resplandecían con la luz del sol y sin darme cuenta lleve mi mano a su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos por el tacto unos segundos, después los abrió y me sonrió de esa manera en que solo ella sabia hacerlo, de esa manera en que hace que mi corazon latiera rápido y que mi respiración se acelerara.

 **̶ No es nada Takeru… ̶** me contesto tomando mi mano ̶ **ya nunca mas estarás solo.**

 _Ese día aprendí que cada persona llega a tu vida por una razón, Hikari lo hizo para poner mi mundo de cabeza._

 _Apareció como una bomba, siendo inesperada y explosiva. Lleno cada espacio de mi corazón con toda la locura que había en su ser..._ _Y creo_ _que jamás le agradecí lo suficiente._

 _Me enamore._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A los que no tienen cuenta, les agradezco por aquí:_

 _Guest: Muchas gracias por el apoyo; me siente increíblemente halagada, sobre el final feliz bueno... jaja te haría spoiler, y bueno no puedo prometer nada ;) tendrás que seguir leyendo jaja También llegara en su momento la historia de Hikari, que ha sido de su vida cuando Takeru no estaba y como la han pasado las personas a su al rededor con su situación, tranquila... aun quedan muchas cosas por saber. No dejare la historia, dalo por hecho. Te mando un gran abrazo y nos leemos pronto._

 _Billy: No puedo decirte lo siento! jajaja ¿te parece intensa? eso es bueno... ¿no? Dime que opinas de este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo, te mando un gran abrazo._

 _Y bueno muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, a los que no comentan pero me siguen leyendo, me dan follow y fav pues muchas gracias =)_

 _Nos leemos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ Con Locura ~**_

Mis piernas estaban entumidas, me sentía pesado y con mucha flojera, estaba cansado de estar acostado en mi cama y que de lo único que podía pensar fuera en Hikari. Cuando no pude mas Salí de mi cuarto directo la cocina, lo que sea que hubiera en la nevera servía aunque si fuera un helado seria increíble.

Cuando paso por la sala las voces que creían que serian de mis padres se callan por completo y encuentro en los sillones a mi hermano con todos sus amigos, me miran con intensidad y yo me quedo quieto unos segundos, después retomo mi camino hacia la nevera.

 **̶** **¿Qué haces aquí?** **̶** Me pregunta mi hermano cuando con una sonrisa triunfadora saco un bote de helado que para mi gusto, es de chocolate. Es extraña la manera en que los hábitos de las personas con quienes convives mucho se te van pegando.

 **̶** **¿De qué hablas? Yo vivo aquí, por lo menos por ahora** **̶** le contesto mientras me sirvo en el helado en un tazón.

̶ **No hablo de eso, son casi las seis. A esta hora estas siempre estás en el sanatorio.** **̶** Otro recordatorio mas del porque precisamente me sentía tan mal humorado. Estoy por contestar cuando Taichí me mira con frialdad y se me adelanta.

̶ **¿Ya te cansaste de ella? ¿Tan pronto?**

No entiendo lo que quiere decir y me doy cuenta de que varios de los que están ahí sentados han bajado la mirada. Yo miro a Taichí retándolo y me rio de el por semejante acusación.

 **̶ No, no podría. De hecho lo que más quisiera en este momento es estar con Hikari. ¿Por qué crees tú que me cansaría de ella? ̶** Taichí sonríe y después se encoge de hombros.

 **̶ ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ̶** Yo suspire.

 **̶ Estamos castigados, me han prohibido verla al menos por un par de días.**

 **̶ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ̶** me pregunta curioso mientras yo comienzo a comer helado, y esta delicioso, si pudiera llevarle un poco a Hikari seguro que la hago feliz.

 **̶ Pues… digamos que hicimos una imprudencia el otro día.**

 **̶ ¿Qué hicieron Takeru?**

 **̶ A Hikari se le ocurrió que era buena idea subir al techo y gritar unas cuentas obscenidades ̶** el silencio reina en la sala, nadie parece creer que hable en serio y yo sonrió ̶ **si lo sé, es una locura, pero es verdad. Hikari puede estar realmente loca a veces.**

Si, definitivamente no me exprese de la mejor manera.

 **̶ ¿Apenas te das cuenta? ¡Esta en un manicomio! ̶** Taichí se levanta furioso, tiene una vena saltad en su frente y me mira de mala forma. ̶ **¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarla al techo? ¿Y por qué no fui avisado?**

 **̶ Espera, creo que quedo claro que fue Hikari quien me llevo a mí, no estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí y tengo entendido que tus padres están enterados.**

 **̶ Takeru ̶** Mi hermano retoma la palabra y esta tan serio como siempre ̶ **No puedes hacer todo lo que Hikari diga, ella no está apta para tomar decisiones. ̶** no puedo evitar enojarme al ver que nadie de ellos que se dicen ser sus amigos la defiendan ¿Qué creen que es Hikari?

̶ **¿De qué estás hablando?**

 **̶ Ella ha estado a punto de suicidarse más de seis veces ̶** Taichí habla más fuerte, comenzando a gritar ̶ **y tu vas y aceptas subir al techo de un edificio ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?**

 **̶ Ella no quiere suicidarse, tal vez antes si pero ya no.**

 **̶ Oh pareces estar muy seguro.**

 **̶ Tuvo la oportunidad, la ha tenido desde el día que yo llegue aquí y descubrí que se escapaba… no lo hizo entonces ¿Por qué lo haría ahorita?**

 **̶ No eres medico Takeru** ̶ dice Yamato ̶ **no puedes saber cuándo, cómo o por que Hikari piensa en matarse.** ̶ Y quiero responderle pero tiene razón, yo no sabría lo que Hikari siente, y aun así… no veo en sus ojos algo que me diga que no quiere estar viva, al contrario.

 **̶ Eres un peligro para ella ̶** Daisuke se ha levantado y me mira retadoramente, yo le respondo de igual manera ̶ **debe dejar de verla Taichí ̶** siento mi cara arder, mucho enojo y coraje por aquellas palabras.

 **̶ Lo dice quienes ni siquiera han ido a verla en quien sabe cuánto tiempo ¿realmente pueden llamarse sus amigos? ̶** la mayoría baja la mirada y cuando Daisuke está por contestar con lo que seguramente serian puras groserías, Yolei le interrumpe.

 **̶ Es ella quien no quiere vernos.**

 **̶ ¿Y por qué querría? Si todo lo que hacen es mirarla como si fuera una extraña.**

El silencio reina, y yo sé que mis palabras les han calado a todos. Aun así Taichí levanta la mirada y aunque ya no parece enojado tampoco parece estar del todo contento.

 **̶ Estoy de acuerdo con Daisuke, ya no permitiré que la veas. ̶** Y aunque mi corazón tembló al pensar en la posibilidad de no ver a Hikari, no iba a permitir que me intimidaran.

 **̶ Hazlo ̶** conteste con firmeza **̶ hazlo pero atente a las consecuencias.**

 **̶ ¿Me estas amenazando?**

 **̶ No, jamás lo haría… pero todos ustedes y yo sabemos perfectamente que en estos momentos, soy lo que Hikari necesita ̶** me siento arrogante al decirlo, pero quiero que les quede bien claro a todos ̶ **tu la ves Taichí ̶** el moreno me ve ̶ **la ves cuando se despide de mi y entras tu, ella cambia completamente de actitud… soy con la única persona que se siente cómoda.**

 **̶ Tu no la conoces** ̶ dice Daisuke ̶ **no te creas la gran cosa solo por estar con ella un par de semanas.**

 **̶ Tal vez son un par de semanas… pero estoy seguro de que la he hecho más feliz en ellas que lo que ustedes en todo este tiempo**. ̶ **Taichí, si no voy a verla ella se escapara ¿eso es lo que quieres?** ̶ El no me responde, en cambio agacha la mirada. Yo sonrió, sé que no habla por qué no quiere admitir que tengo razón ̶ **eso pensé.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué eres tan especial para ella? ̶** me pregunta antes de que yo suba por las escaleras. Todos ahí parecen estar esperando mi respuesta.

 **̶ Porque soy el único que piensa que no está loca… al menos no literalmente**. ̶ con el tazón de helado en mis manos y todas las miradas en mi espalda subo a mi habitación.

Cuando llego dejo el tazón en la cómoda y caigo con fuerza sobre mi cama. Las manos me tiemblan y me siento nervioso. Debo admitir que Taichí es intimidante, una persona a la que cuesta trabajo hacerle frente. Sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije.

Sobre todo lo último. Me da la impresión de que ellos no ven a la Hikari que realmente es. No estoy seguro porque no la conocí después de los ocho pero… ¿Qué tan cambiada podría estar? Esa chica dulce, carismática y divertida… ¿no es la misma que ellos conocen? Y si lo es… ¿Por qué pareciera que no la reconocen?

La puerta se abre lentamente ocasionando un chillido molesto y mi mirada se encuentra nuevamente con la de Taichí, esta recargado en el marco, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Por algunos segundos solo podemos mirarnos sin decir nada.

 **̶ Últimamente ̶** \- comenzó a decir ̶ **parece que la conoces mejor que yo.**

 **̶ No estoy seguro; no sé nada de ella más que lo que me enseña cada día.**

 **̶ ¿Y que ves? ̶** Yo bajo la mirada. Hay tantas cosas que podría decir de Hikari que ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar, ni lo que es bueno decir o lo que me debería callar. El moreno frente a mi tiene curiosidad, en sus ojos lo veo… es como si no conociera a su hermana y entonces me pregunta a mí. ¿Quién de nosotros puede conocer mejor a Hikari? Sin duda… yo respondería que Taichí, pero probablemente el no lo sienta así.

 **̶ Veo… a una chica positiva, sinceramente ella ni siquiera pareciera estar internada en un sanatorio. La mayoría del tiempo bromea e incluso se ríe de mi ̶** digo entre risas recordando cada ocasión en la que la castaña se ha burlado ̶ **es bonita pero no se da cuenta. Es tan noble que si ella pudiera darle su comida a alguien más lo haría sin dudar aunque eso significara morir. Le gusta el color rosado y las flores; canta en voz alto… aunque sinceramente lo hace fatal. ̶** Taichí también ríe y asiente divertido como si ya hubiera sido testigo del canto de Hikari ̶ **ella puede ver en cosas tan sencillas lo que una persona normal nunca se percataría.**

 **̶ Como el amanecer en una fotografía ̶** Miro al castaño y él se encoge de hombros ̶ **nunca entendí lo que decía ni su increíble amor por la fotografía; pero sabes… ella siempre lograba capturar el momento exacto en el que el cielo se alumbra de tres colores diferentes, jamás vi fotos tan mágicas como las de ella.**

En ese momento realmente pareciera que hablamos de la misma Hikari.

 **̶ Entonces… ¿ella siempre ha sido así?**

 **̶ Si… lo era, de hecho creo que la has descrito a la perfección, ese es el problema.**

 **̶ No te entiendo.**

 **̶ Has descrito a la Hikari que era antes de comenzar a tener problemas y es extraño ¿Por qué contigo se comporta normal? En cambio… con nosotros, no dice más que palabras de una sola silaba, ni siquiera nos mira ni escucha. ̶** Y yo podía ver desde ahí, desde el lugar en mi cama, lo mucho que le dolía eso a Taichí.

̶ **Creo que yo entiendo menos de eso que tu.**

 **̶ De alguna manera me alegra que pueda ser ella misma, al menos contigo.**

 **̶ Taichí…** ̶ el me mira con atención ̶ **quiero saber que paso; ahora mismo no puedo imaginarme a una Hikari lo suficientemente deprimida como para querer quitarse la vida.**

La forma en la que me ve es fría y tarda en responder, al final sonríe y suspira.

̶ **No seré yo, si eres tan especial como dices ser… ella debería contártelo** ̶ yo agacho la cabeza, por que ahora mismo ya no me siento tan seguro ¿Qué me hace tan especial como para que Hikari me confié su pasado? No puedo esperar que al hacerlo yo, ella hará lo mismo. ̶ **no te preocupes ̶** levanto la cabeza otra vez ̶ **probablemente ni siquiera yo sé toda la historia.**

 _En ese momento realmente me pregunte… si habría alguien que la conociera del todo, incluso ahora lo dudo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lucy me recibió ese día con una gran sonrisa, de inmediato su mirada fue a parar hacia lo que llevaba en las manos, no pude evitar avergonzarme un poco.

 **̶** **Debo decírtelo… eres realmente adorable**. ̶ Yo el sonreí mientras ponía las flores en la mesa para comenzar a poner mis pertenencias en la canastilla. ̶ **aunque ya deberías saber que no puedes entrar con objetos.**

 **̶** **Son tan solo flores.**

 **̶** **Bien, solo esta vez haré una excepción** **̶** me contesto amablemente, claro ambos sabíamos que esa no era la primera vez que me lo permitía, y seguramente tampoco sería la última. ̶ **Hikari no está en la sala de visitas, está en su habitación, vamos.**

Y con el pequeño ramo de flores, más específicamente unos bellos girasoles me encamine hacia donde esta esa chica especial a la que tanto eh extrañado.

Camino por los pasillos inmaculados algunos segundos hasta llegar a la habitación de la castaña. Tenía la puerta semi abierta y por eso mismo se podía escuchar algo que no capte de inmediato. Lucy no abrió la puerta, más bien espero, como si pusiera mucha atención a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Hikari.

̶ **¡Basta! Detente por favor ̶** su voz se escuchaba entre cortada, como si estuviera aguatando las lagrimas ̶ **Gatomon, dile que pare, por favor** ̶ y entonces la escuche romper en llanto.

A pesar de que Lucy intento detenerme con la mano, yo la esquive y abrí la puerta de golpe.

 _Aquella, fue la primera vez que la vi de esa manera… tan acabada y destruida, tan aterrada…_

Estaba sentada en la cama, con sus rodillas flexionadas pegadas a su pecho y su cara oculta en ellas, aun así su espalda producía movimientos leves a consecuencia de sus sollozos y cuando levanto a la cara para verme; sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y llenas de lagrimas amargas y sus ojos estaban rojos y sin brillo. El cabello opaco caía sobre su espalda y su cara, y sus manos pálidas temblaban ocasionalmente.

 **̶ Takeru… ̶** dijo mi nombre en un susurro.

Me acerque a ella hasta sentarme en su cama, deje las flores a un lado y limpie sus lagrimas con mis dedos, ella cerró los ojos al contacto y después se dejo caer en mi pecho, abrazándome con bastante fuerza.

 **̶ Hikari debo ponerte tu medicamento ̶** al escuchar la voz de Lucy sentí la tensión en el cuerpo de Hikari, que de inmediato se levanto y la miro asustada.

 **̶ No, espera, no es necesario.**

 **̶ Ya sabes que no es bueno ver esas criaturas ̶** decía la peli negra con jeringa en mano ̶ **esto te relajara.**

 **̶ No, por favor… ya la habíamos suspendido.**

 **̶ Por que habías dejado de hablar con ellas, pero si has vuelto a verlas debo darte medicamento Hikari.**

 **̶ ¡No las estoy inventado! ̶** Esta vez ella pareció exaltarse demasiado y las lagrimas caían con mas furia, entonces me miro suplicante ̶ **por favor Takeru, no dejes que me lo pongan.**

Todo lo que yo quería hacer era tomar a Hikari y sacarla de ahí, verla de esa manera era inquietante, en ese momento solo podía sentir que querían hacerle daño y que debía protegerla. Iba a decirle a Lucy que parara, pero entonces la peli negra me miro con firmeza.

̶ **Si no dejas que te ponga el medicamento Takeru no podrá venir a verte en un buen tiempo.**

Fue entonces que Hikari pareció calmarse, o más bien resignarse, me miro con tristeza y después vio al suelo asintiendo levemente. Segundos después Lucy le extendía el brazo y metía la aguja en el. Es inquietante la manera en que Hikari esta tan acostumbrada a eso, no hizo mueca de dolor más bien parecía triste. Cuando acabo Lucy nos miro a ambos.

̶ **Dejare que Takeru se quede un momento porque me dejaste ponerte el medicamento, sin embargo no será tanto como los otros días, necesitas descansar**. ̶ Entonces la peli negra salió de ahí.

Yo mire a Hikari quien parecía un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos. Mi mano acaricio su cabeza con suavidad.

 **̶ ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? ̶** me miro con sus ojos grandes y rojizos, su labio inferior temblaba y parecía que volvería a romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

 **̶ No… ya no duele, pero el medicamento me hace sentir rara.**

 **̶ ¿Qué tenias antes de que llegáramos?** ̶ ella baja la mirada una vez mas y yo me arrepiento de preguntar, por tal vez no debería meterme en esos asuntos ̶ **parecías asustada. ̶** no puedo parar, tengo la necesidad de saber a qué le tiene tanto miedo.

 **̶ Tenía mucho tiempo… que no lo veía.**

 **̶ ¿A quién?**

 **̶ Dragomon ̶** no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pero su voz estaba apagada, como si recordar le doliera ̶ **Desde que te conozco, el no había aparecido.**

 **̶ Entonces…**

 **̶ El quería llevarme ̶** Hikari se toma la cabeza con las manos, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza ̶ **Gatomon intenta protegerme pero muchas veces el viene más fuerte que antes y comienzo a desaparecer… ̶** una lagrima solitaria cae por su mejilla hasta perderse en la comisura de sus labios.

̶ **Tranquila** ̶ le susurro mientras la abrazo ̶ **no dejare que te haga daño ̶** y escucho sus sollozos mientras siento como poco a poco mi camisa va humedeciéndose, ahí donde su rostro descansa.

̶ **No lo entiendes, tú también estas en peligro. ̶** Y yo no sé qué pensar.

Mi sentido de realismo así como la situación me dicen que Hikari está teniendo una severa decaída en su esquizofrenia, pero tanto mis ojos cuando la ven así como mi corazón… me dicen que algo quiere hacerle daño, algo que nadie además de ella puede ver.

 **̶ Es real Takeru ̶** ella alza la cabeza y toma mis mejillas con sus manos para que la vea a los ojos ̶ Dragomon es real, todos lo son, yo jamás te mentiría. Ten cuidado o te alcanzara como lo hizo conmigo.

 **̶ ¿Quiénes son los demás? ̶** Entonces ella cae acostada, con su cabeza sobre mi regazo, sus ojos se han puesto más rojos.

 **̶ Perdóname… tengo mucho sueño. ̶** me dice y yo comienzo a acariciarle el cabello, prefiero verla dormida y descansando que asustada.

 **̶ Está bien, duerme.**

 **̶ Me sentiré sola cuando despierte.**

 **̶ Me quedare contigo hasta que lo hagas ̶** Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa y siento como la calidez vuelve a mi cuerpo.

 **̶ Me alegro haberte conocido bajo ese árbol**. ̶ dice en susurro, su voz va apaciguándose conforme pasan los segundos.

 **̶ Creo, que nos conocimos en el patio de tu casa ̶** digo riéndome, recordando cuando éramos niños y mi hermano me había llevado a conocer a su amigo. Ella también ríe levemente, es más bien como una burla.

 **̶ No, no… te conocí bajo el árbol, hace mes y medio, yo había escapado y tú estabas ahí viendo el árbol; estabas muy guapo.**

 **̶ Éramos amigos de pequeños ¿recuerdas? Me caí del árbol por tu culpa ̶** su rostro se contrae en una mueca de sorpresa y yo frunzo el ceño.

 **̶ ¿De verdad? Rayos… Gatomon y Patamon no me lo dijeron, tampoco los demás…** ̶ una sonrisa enigmática adorna su rostro, es casi angelical ̶ **así** **que fue ahí donde lo conocí… que linda coincidencia ¿no creen?**

No sabía si responder, por que más bien parecía que se lo decía a alguien más, además estaba confundido, porque estaba seguro que Hikari me recordaba desde pequeños, y sin embargo por esa conversación parecía que apenas había caído en cuenta de eso. Pero entonces… ¿Cómo había sabido mi nombre y otras cosas?

Quise creer que estaba confundida por el medicamento, que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

 **̶ Odio este medicamento, tan solo me hace tener sueño, al final… todavía puedo escuchar su voz.**

 **̶ ¿De quién?**

 **̶ Ya te lo dije, Dragomon… pero está lejos, se alejo desde que tú has llegado, Gracias Takeru.**

 **̶ De nada Hikari.**

Su respiración se relajo por completo, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, sus mejillas aun estaban rojas, y todavía podía ver el rastro de lágrimas que se habían quedado en ellas. Acaricie su cabello una y otra vez hasta el anochecer.

 _No sabía si lo que Hikari sentía o decía ver y escuchar era real, obviamente para mí no lo era, pero eso no significa que para ella tampoco. De lo que estaba seguro era que Hikari tenía miedo y que por alguna extraña razón yo podía protegerla._

 _Si Hikari estaba cuerda o no, daba lo mismo, yo estaba ahí para cuidarla ante todo… incluso de ella misma. Porque la amaba con locura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hola! Bueno vengo a dejar el capitulo 5 y agradecerles mucho a todos los lecctores, en serio me hace muy feliz que la historia les guste de esta manera :3  
_

 _Contestare a los usuarios por mp y a los que no tengan cuenta por aqui =D_

 _Billy: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, sobre todo la parte en que gritan (por cierto que lindo que te haya pasado algo igual) y es que no estaba del todo segura de esa imagen pero al final a mi tambie me ha gustad mucho como ha quedado, lamento la tardanza y espero tu opinion sobre este cap. Saludos._

 _Gracias a todos por los revviews, favs y follows, a los que comentan y tambien a los que no._

 _Unm abrazo enorme a todos._


	6. Chapter 6

_**~ Con Locura ~**_

Francamente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Es verdad que Taichí y yo habíamos hecho algo así como "limar asperezas" pero eso no significaba que fuéramos los mejores amigos. Por eso cuando mi hermano entro a mi cuarto refunfuñando algo sobre que Taichí había pedido que lo alcanzara en su casa yo no entendí nada.

Aun así había accedido a ir, la única razón era que Taichí era hermano de Hikari, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella me interesaba.

La señora Yagami me saludo al entrar y después dijo que su hijo me esperaba en la planta alta. La voz del moreno llamándome me hizo encaminarme a la habitación que podía reconocer era la que tenia la ventana con vista al gran árbol.

El cuarto irradiaba luz tan solo al entrar. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando cada parte rosada de la pared, la alfombra, las cobijas y en realidad todo lo que fuera de aquel tono pastel. Estaba en el cuarto de Hikari eso era obvio. Mi mirada inspecciono cada que rincón, aquel librero lleno de novelas románticas y fantasía, la pared más grande llena de fotografías, de personas, paisajes, animales o cada cosa sencilla que parecía encontrarse; peluches por doquier y un agradable aroma a rosas.

Taichí estaba sentado en la esponjosa cama, con lo que parecía ser un libro o carpeta en sus manos, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia sonrió y me saludo con la mano.

 **̶** **Al fin llegas Takeru.**

 **̶** **Lo siento, aun no me bañaba cuando Yamato me aviso.**

 **̶** **Lo siento, ¿fue muy repentino?** **̶** Yo desvié la mirada.

̶ **Algo, supongo**. ̶ Un silencio incomodo comenzaba a producirse así que fui al grano ̶ **¿me necesitas para algo?**

 **̶** **Ah sí, tengo un favor que pedirte; pero ven acá, siéntate** ̶ dijo dándole unas palmaditas a la cama, justo a su lado.

 **̶** **Sabes… esto podría malinterpretarse** **̶** le dije entre risas, el respondió igual.

 **̶ No tienes tanta suerte. Además, esta cama es sagrada ̶** entonces su sonrisa se borro, y fue remplazada por una mueca de tensión ̶ **te lo digo para evitar futuras advertencias.**

Yo parpadee un par de veces por qué no entendí de inmediato a lo que se refería, sin embargo cuando lo hice, aunque sonreí nervioso el sonrojo fue inevitable.

 **̶ En vez de reírte hubiera preferido que lo hubieras negado**. ̶ me dijo con cara de pocos amigos, yo seguí sonriendo divertido y un tanto nervioso por aquella escena.

̶ **Es mejor ser sincero, no sirve de nada negarlo** ̶ vi la vena en su frente saltar, y sus dientes apretarse con fuerza, sus ojos tan rojizos como los de Hikari destilaban fuego y yo… yo seguí riéndome ̶ **pero no te preocupes. La cama de Hikari es sagrada ya lo entendí.**

El iba a contestarme con mala cara. Probablemente diría algo como que no me acercara a Hikari ni aquí en su cuarto ni en ningún otro.

 **̶ Tendremos que encontrar otro lugar. ̶** Lo siguiente que vi fue la carpeta estrellarse contra mi cara.

 **̶ La próxima será mi puño ¿Lo entiendes?**

 **̶ Si… será mejor que no te enteres ̶** esta vez el golpe fue más suave, probablemente con algún peluche que estaba en la cama ̶ **al menos no fue tu puño.**

 **̶ Te necesito con tu horrible pero encantador rostro.**

 **̶ ¿Eso es un cumplido? Porque si no lo es debo decirte que sonaste demasiado gay ̶** Taichí suspiro.

 **̶ Ven acá de una puta vez**. ̶ Yo ya no hice mas por bromear aunque debo decir que torear a Taichí es bastante divertido. Me senté a su lado en silencio, él al contrario, se levanto y se acerco a la carpeta que antes me había arrojado, después regreso a mi lado con ella en las manos.

 **̶ ¿Qué es eso?**

 **̶ Son sus dibujos… ¿Ella te ha hablado de Gatomon? ̶** La pregunta me toma por sorpresa y todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir. ̶ **¿de quién más? ̶** No se si siento incomodidad o pena, de no ser por Hikari no me gusta hablar precisamente de criaturas imaginarias que solo están en la mente de la castaña, por donde lo veas… es extraño.

 **̶ Dragomon ̶** digo con inseguridad no sabiendo si sea bueno hablar de lo que le aterra a Hikari ̶ **y Patamon…** ̶ el moreno frunce el ceño.

 **̶ Vaya… esos son nuevos.**

 **̶ ¿Cuántos son? ̶** Como respuesta a mi pregunta Taichí me extiende la carpeta y me indica con la mirada que la abra.

La primera página es el dibujo de un gato un poco extraño pues está parado en dos patas, es blanco y tiene guantes, además de un anillo en la cola rayada.

 **̶ Gatomon ̶** digo, porque no es como si no fuera obvio. Taichí pasa la siguiente pagina. Esta vez es algo así como un mini dinosaurio naranja.

 **̶ El es Agumon ̶** yo miro confundido a Taichí, nunca escuche hablar de él. ̶ **es mi favorito a decir verdad ̶** él vuelve a pasar página, una y otra vez, donde diferentes dibujos de criaturas extrañas van quedándose en mi mente. Cuando ya hemos pasado todos los que parecen ser… "lindos" llegamos a la ultima pagina.

No sé decir si lo que este plasmado en la hoja sea un dibujo. A mi parecer es tan solo rayones con pincel negro, como una sombra… sin una forma en específico; pero entre los rayones de negro sobre salen dos ojos, rasgados, puntiagudos… rojos.

 **̶ Es perturbador…**

 **̶ No tienes idea.** ̶ me contesta mientras suspira.

 **̶ ¿Por qué me enseñas esto?**

 **̶ Para que te dieras una idea de a lo que ella se refiere cuando los nombra. Estaba pensando que se los llevaras, Hikari se siente mejor cuando tiene esto, al igual que sus fotografías.**

 **̶ No lo entiendo Tai… creí que Hikari estaba en el sanatorio por que esperaban curarla, pero pareciera que tu… le crees. ̶** La mirada de Taichí es abrumadora y ni siquiera sé cómo interpretarla, él mira un punto perdido en la pared y me contesta:

 **̶ No es que le crea, se que Hikari está enferma y que probablemente esto le haga más mal que bien, hablando medicamente claro… pero yo solo quiero verla feliz, sin importar qué.**

Es conmovedor y admirable a la vez, frente a mis ojos Taichí resplandece como una gran persona y un gran hermano, de una manera en que antes no lo había visto.

 **̶ ¿Por qué quieres que se los lleve yo?**

 **̶ Por que ya vas para allá, además yo vengo de ahí**. ̶ Parpadeo un par de veces porque viendo la hora me doy cuenta que Taichí ah ido demasiado temprano al sanatorio, el parece darse cuenta de mi duda ̶ **fui temprano por que esperaba pasar un buen rato a su lado, pero la vi extraña, como hace tiempo no la veía.**

 **̶ ¿Cómo?** ̶ pregunto aunque se la respuesta, porque yo la veía de igual manera desde aquel día en el que la obligaron a ponerle el medicamento.

̶ **Aterrada de algo, no se… me recordó a cuando estaba realmente mal, le he preguntado si necesitaba algo y me pidió sus dibujos. Si no es mucha molestia ¿se los llevarías?**

 **̶ Claro, no te preocupes ̶** el sonríe y me da unas palmadas en la espalda.

 **̶ Hay otra cosa ̶** yo levanto la ceja ̶ **su cumpleaños…. Es en unas semanas.**

 **̶ ¿De verdad?**

̶ **Si, y estuve hablando con mis padres y pensamos que sería buena idea que pasara el día fuera del sanatorio…**

 **̶ ¡eso sería genial!**

 **̶ Pero si Hikari va de bajada de nuevo, eso no será posible.**

 **̶ Estoy seguro que es solo una mala racha ̶** algo me lo decía, también me decía que de cierta forma tenía algo de culpa, después de todo su recaída había sucedido en el lapso en que deje de verla unos días por el castigo.

 **̶ La cuestión es… que se lo comente, pero ella no quiere.**

 **̶ ¿Qué? ̶** pregunte un poco exaltado, el se encogió de hombros.

 **̶ Yo reaccione igual.**

 **̶ Pero… ¿Por qué?**

 **̶ No lo sé, ese es el otro favor, últimamente eres el más cercano a ella, tal vez tú puedas convencerla, solo sería un día… unas horas.**

 **̶ Lo intentare ̶** conteste por que realmente yo también quería pasar un día con ella fuera de ese lugar tan deprimente ̶ **pero no es como que pueda asegurarte que lograre algo, tu hermana no es para nada influenciable.**

 **̶ Está bien, algo me dice que lo lograras.**

 **̶ ¿en serio?** ̶ Taichí sonrió ̶ **¿Qué es lo que te lo dice?** ̶ El se encoge de hombros.

 **̶ Intuición de hermanos.**

 **̶ Pensé que dirías intuición femenina ̶** nuevamente la carpeta se estrello contra mi cara.

 **̶ Eres igual de odioso que tu hermano**

 **̶ A todo esto…** ̶ respondo sobándome la nariz ̶ **¿me dejaran pasar con la carpeta?**

 **̶ Oh vamos, eres amigo de Lucy ¿no? Además ya hable con ella.**

 **̶ Pues sí, pero no creo que me deje pasar cosas siempre.**

 **̶ ¿Siempre? ¿Qué es lo que le llevas?**

 **̶ Chocolates**. ̶ El moreno suelta un suspiro.

̶ **Ni siquiera estando en un sanatorio deja de ser una consentida. ̶** yo sonrió.

 **̶ Mira quien lo dice… el que va a salir con la enfermera de su hermana.**

 **̶ No es una cita, simplemente le dije que era linda** ̶ el castaño puso cara amenazante ̶ **Y mas te vale que Sora no se entere o te cortare en rodajitas.**

 **̶ Lo prometo.**

 **̶ No confió en ti, eres hermano de Yamato roba chicas.**

 **̶ No te preocupes, no diré nada, además me agrada Mimí para mi hermano. ̶** Los ojos de Taichí brillaron con diversión.

 **̶ Yo pienso lo mismo ̶** entonces me abrazo por los hombros ̶ **creo que nos llevaremos bien Takeru.**

Entonces la voz de su madre resonó por todo el piso, diciéndole a Taichí que era hora de su entrenamiento.

̶ **Debo irme, puedes husmear unos segundos si quieres ̶** dijo levantándose ̶ **pero no te acerques al cajón de la ropa interior o te mato. ̶** Y la melena de Tai pronto desapareció.

Estar solo en el cuarto de Hikari era un tanto extraño. Definitivamente el lugar aun olía a ella y era exactamente como uno se imaginaria que es el cuarto de una chica como ella.

Tome la carpeta dispuesto a irme, cuando decidí detenerme frente a la gran pared llena de fotos. Muchas de ellas ya era con una Hikari adolescente, probablemente la mayoría no tuvieran más de dos o tres años, una que otra era de Tai y de los que parecían ser sus padres. Había muchas, sin embargo hubo una que llamo mi atención. En ella casualmente me encontré a mí de niño al lado de una Mimí sonriente con su sombrero de vaquera y aun Taichí chimuelo; recordé las palabras de Hikari de hace unos días, diciendo que no me recordaba de niño… pero teniendo la foto ahí eso debía ser imposible.

.

.

.

Taichí tenía razón, Lucy no había dicho nada de la carpeta, de hecho la peli negra había estado más concentrada preguntándome cosas sobre el moreno que vigilando que no llevara nada. Así que entre esta vez sin ayuda de nadie, ya no era necesario, había estado ahí ya demasiadas veces.

Aunque esta vez, la peli negra ya me había indicado que Hikari estaba en el jardín.

La encontré sentada en el césped, con una linda niña rubia a su lado, la pequeña aprecia tener alrededor de siete años. Ambas voltearon cuando notaron mi presencia y la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

̶ **¿Es tu novio Hikari? ̶** Ambos sonreímos ante esa mención y aunque no puedo hablar por Hikari, yo me emocione bastante por aquel titulo. La castaña rio y se acerco al oído de la pequeña, susurrándole algo que yo no podía escuchar.

La rubia se sonrojo y sonrió divertida, se llevo las manos a la boca mientras Hikari le hacia un adorable gesto con el dedo para que guardara silencio, ella asintió.

 **̶ Adiós Takeru ̶** me dijo cuando paso corriendo y saltando a mi lado. Yo voltee a ver a la castaña totalmente confundido.

 **̶ ¿Quién era?**

 **̶ Lily… una amiga ¿es linda no?**

 **̶ Adorable, ¿Qué le dijiste?** ̶ Hikari me guiño el ojo.

 **̶ Es un secreto señor chismoso**. ̶ Yo le saque la lengua infantilmente y ella se carcajeo.

De inmediato me acerque y la jale para abrazarla fuertemente. Su fragancia me cautivo al igual que la calidez de su piel contra la mía.

 **̶ ¿Cómo estás?**

 **̶ Ahora bien. ̶** Ambos nos miramos demasiado cerca cuando dejamos de abrazarnos. Entonces ella voltea a un costado ̶ **¿Eh? ̶** pregunta al aire y después su mirada va directo a mi mano, con la que sostengo la carpeta. ̶ **¿Eso es mío? ̶** Yo le sonrió como respuesta, se la extiendo y ella la toma emocionada.

̶ **Taichí me ha pedido que te la trajera.** ̶ la sonrisa que me da ella es la más hermosa que le eh visto ya en varios días.

Ella comienza a ojear cada hoja, sonriendo con cada nuevo dibujo que encuentra como si ella no fuera la que los hubiera dibujado.

 **̶ Son lindos ̶** le digo y ella entre cierra los ojos.

 **̶ Así que no te has contenido y has mirado… te lo dije, te has vuelto chismoso Takeru.**

 **̶ Fue curiosidad… quiero saber más ̶** entonces ella me mira con sorpresa, se muerde el labio nerviosa y después prefiere mirar el suelo.

̶ **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**

 **̶ ¿Quiénes son? Sus nombres… ̶** un silencio incomodo nos rodea, de esos que casi no hay entre nosotros, de alguna manera comienzo a pensar que estoy metiéndome de mas ̶ **pero si no quieres no es….**

 **̶ No quiero que cambie…** ̶ yo la veo sin entender y ella titubea por un momento ̶ **cuando les cuento, comienzan a verme mas como si estuviera loca, tu no me ves así… tu me miras como si me creyeras, no quiero que eso cambie.**

Yo acaricio su cabeza con ternura y después pego mí frente a la suya, sé que me mira, pero yo prefiero cerrar los ojos porque de no hacerlo estaría tentado a besarla…

̶ **Sabes que pienso que estás loca, desquiciada seria un mejor termino ̶** ella suelta una risita divertida ̶ **pero esta bien, nada va a cambiar la manera en la que te veo Hikari…** ̶ entonces abro mis ojos para verla directamente, esta sonrojada y sus ojos brillan ̶ **como la maravillosa chica que eres.**

En sus labios aparece una amplia sonrisa y sus mejillas se tornan de un tono rosado más llamativo.

 **̶ Odio que hagas eso. ̶** Yo me carcajeo.

 **̶ ¿Qué cosa?**

 **̶ Siempre que me niego a hacer algo me dices algo lindo, odio que puedas convencerme siempre.**

 **̶ Hey no tengo la culpa de ser tan endemoniadamente encantador.**

 **̶ Si, tampoco de ser tan endemoniadamente ególatra.**

 **̶ No soy ególatra.**

 **̶ …**

 **̶ …**

 **̶ Bien tal vez un poco**. ̶ Ella se ríe. Y entonces ambos nos dejamos caer debajo del árbol.

Aquella tarde, mientras los rayos del sol nos inundaban, las hojas del árbol se movían con el suave soplo del viento y el aroma de las flores nos rodeaba; Hikari me explico lo que ella y nadie más podía ver.

Me dijo que podía ver unas criaturas que en si no tenían un nombre en general pero si uno propio. Dijo que Gatomon era su fiel amiga y su compañera y que podía ver a los compañeros de algunas personas, entre ellas la mayoría de sus amigos. Me dijo los nombres de cada uno con las imágenes y a quien acompañaba como fiel amigo.

Se me hizo irónico y gracioso que justamente a quien Taichí nombrara como su favorito fuera precisamente a quien Hikari nombro como su acompañante.

Cuando le pregunte el motivo del porqué esos seres estaban ahí ella respondió que no tenían alguno en especial, simplemente para cuidar y proteger, además de guiar. "Ángeles guardianes" le dije, ella me sonrió divertida:

 **̶ Supongo que lago así…**

La respuesta no me dejo del todo satisfecho, sinceramente era irreal, todas aquellas palabras me sonaban a cuento de hadas y sin embargo no pude evitar creer cada palabra.

 **̶ Patamon… ̶** repetí el nombre que ella había dicho y que parecía pertenecer a mi acompañante ̶ **¿Cómo es? ̶** dije esperándolo ver en alguna imagen.

 **̶ Nunca lo dibuje, no lo recordaba hasta ahora… la próxima vez que vengas te lo enseñare ̶** yo asentí y con eso me quede.

Entonces note que había cierta imagen que ella había saltado a propósito, la extraña figura sin forma y sombría.

 **̶ ¿Qué hay de este? ̶** pregunte y Hikari se estremeció.

 **̶ Dragomon ̶** respondió con un susurro mientras sus labios temblaban y yo no quise indagar mas.

 **̶ ¿Desde cuándo los vez? ̶** le pregunte, esperando que ella ignorara la pregunta anterior, que volviera a sonreír como hasta ahora lo hacía, y lo logre.

̶ **Desde pequeña, todos podíamos verlos… ̶** yo levanto la ceja confundido y ella se burla ̶ **está bien, se supone que no recuerdes, que nadie lo haga; así es como debe ser.**

 **̶ Entonces… ¿Por qué lo haces tú?** ̶ La castaña se encoge de hombros.

 **̶ No lo sé, yo también quisiera saberlo, es triste… ver que nadie puede recordarlos además de mi, que todos piensen que lo invento, que estoy loca.**

 **̶ ¿Quisieras ya no verlos?**

 **̶ No, yo les amo, a todos… si dejara de verlos me sentiría más sola que nunca. ̶** Nuevamente sus ojos perdieron brillo y ella decidió mirar al cielo ̶ **al único que desearía dejar a de ver es a Dragomon, el me hace temer…**

 **̶ ¿Por qué?**

 **̶ El es pura oscuridad…**

 **̶ Bueno, tú eres pura luz. ̶** ella sonrió y para mi sorpresa me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, sentí mi corazón palpitar con demasiada fuerza y mi rostro estaba caliente.

 **̶ Vamos dentro ̶** dijo y yo sentí una gota golpear mi frente, el cielo se había oscurecido de repente.

La ayude a levantarse y ambos nos encaminamos hacia el interior del sanatorio y posteriormente hasta su habitación.

 **̶ Taichí me dijo otra cosa ̶** ella me miro interrogante, habíamos llegado a su cuarto y ella tomo asiento en su cama, yo me quede a su lado. ̶ **Que pronto será tu cumpleaños.**

 **̶ Así es… ya casi seré mayor de edad.** ̶ me respondió con una gran sonrisa ̶ **obviamente vendrás a verme, no debo preguntar ¿cierto?**

 **̶ En realidad, Tai dijo que le gustaría que salieras ese día ̶** la sonrisa se borro de su rostro ̶ **pasarla en casa con tu familia y amigos, conmigo también claro… pienso que es una gran idea.**

 **̶ Yo… ̶** comenzó a morderse el labio, estaba nerviosa, ya había aprendido a conocer ese gesto, al igual que muchos mas ̶ **no estoy segura.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué no? Creí que ya querías salir.**

 **̶ Si, eso quiero… pero, no sé si deba hacerlo.**

 **̶ No entiendo…** ̶ Hikari me miraba mientras el silencio nos inundaba, algunos momentos después ella suspiraba con resignación.

 **̶ Tienes razón, estoy exagerando ̶** me regalo una cálida sonrisa ̶ **me parece bien, me portare bien para que no haya problemas en salir.**

Todo que pude hacer fue abrazarla. Hikari ya no podía ocultarme nada, sabía que aunque había aceptado no estaba del todo convencida, había algo… que no la hacía sentir segura fuera del sanatorio o tal vez alguien haya afuera que no la hacía sentirse bien, podía ser muchas cosas pero no pregunte por qué ese día ya me había contado muchas cosas y no quise abrumarla.

 _Debí haber indagado mas aquel día._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Lamento mucho la tardanza chicos._

 _Gracias a todos los que han comentado prometo responder en cuanto tenga un poco mas de tiempo._


	7. Chapter 7

_**~ Con Locura ~**_

 _Ese no fue un buen día, debí saberlo desde el momento en el que salió del sanatorio, sin embargo preferí seguir a mi cerebro que a mi corazón, y por eso… lastime a la persona más importante para mí._

Era temprano cuando Taichí fue por mí para que después nos dirigiéramos al edificio para locos, o sea el sanatorio. No pude evitar notar la mirada seria e incluso feroz del castaño al ver a mi hermano pegarse, eso había sido bastante extraño.

Cuando llegamos al lugar nos encontramos a una sonriente Lucy quien a decir verdad parecía bastante nerviosa yo supongo por ver en el mismo lugar a los dos chicos a quienes les coqueteaba; Yamato se comporto frio como siempre incluso nos ignoro la mayoría del tiempo, Taichí por el contrario se divertía con la atención de la enfermera.

Para nuestra sorpresa, pocos minutos después aparecía por el pasillo Hikari… de la manera más hermosa posible, porque si… era posible.

Llevaba un lindo vestido rosado un poco más arriba de las mejillas, el color resaltaba ante su pálida piel, llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla y deportivas blancas. Su hermoso y largo cabello resplandecía como nunca, cayendo cual cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. Se tomaba las manos tímidamente, su mirada rubí estaba en el suelo y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, simplemente estaba radiante, hermosa, angelical… tan perfecta que…

̶ **Vas a necesitar una cubeta para toda esa baba** **̶** La voz de Taichí acompañada de una mala cara interrumpieron mis pensamientos y yo sentí mi cara arder.

Ahora mismo me daba cuenta que estaba sonriendo quien sabe desde hacia cuanto y que probablemente tenía cara de idiota. Yamato a mi lado chisto molesto.

Entonces Taichí fue el primero en ir hacia ella, extendió sus brazos y Hikari correspondió el abrazo con calma, después ambos se acercaron a nosotros.

 **̶** **Estas muy linda Hikari** **̶** le dije sonriente, sus mejillas se sonrosaron aun mas y yo juro que podría contemplarla de esa forma por toda mi vida. Mi mano fue instantáneamente hacia su rostro, acariciándola con dulzura y haciendo que en sus labios apareciera su hermosa sonrisa.

̶ **Eh cuidado con la mano** **̶** me reprendió Taichí quitando mi mano a la fuerza. ̶ **no tengas tantas confianzas.**

 **̶** **Está bien** **̶** contesto Hikari tomando mi mano ocasionando la sorpresa en los tres ̶ **vamos** **̶** y entonces me jalo hacia afuera dejando atrás a nuestros hermanos.

Mientras corríamos hacia afuera note su mano sudada, y la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior, y cuando salimos por las puertas de cristal ella se detuvo.

Aun con mi mano sobre la suya ella contemplo el cielo despejado y cerró los ojos sintiendo los rayos del sol.

 _Siempre tendré en mi mente esa imagen… la de ella resplandeciendo bajo el sol como un verdadero ángel._

 **̶** **¿Estás bien?** **̶** Ella me miro un momento y después al suelo.

 **̶** **Estoy nerviosa.**

 **̶** **¿Por qué?**

 **̶** **Tiene un tiempo que no estoy con tantas personas, sobre todo mis amigos y…**

 **̶** **Todo estará bien** **̶** mi mano fue hasta su cabeza y con poca fuerza la atraje hasta mi pecho, el aroma floral de su cabello era exquisito. ̶ **estaré contigo ¿recuerdas?** **̶** Y aunque no podía verla supe que estaba sonriendo. ̶ **Por cierto… feliz cumpleaños.**

Su risa lleno el aire.

̶ **Creí que lo habías olvidado.**

 **̶** **Nunca, es que tu hermano es muy entrometido** **̶** nos separamos un poco y ambos nos miramos a los ojos ̶ **ahora que se está encargando de firmar los papeles de tu salida, aprovechare para darte tu regalo, ya que no creo que pueda dártelo después.**

Ella dio saltitos mientras aplaudía cual niña pequeña consentida. Entonces del bolsillo saque la cajita, las manos me sudaban, estaba nervioso pero esperaba que ella no lo notara. Apenas pude notar cuando ella me la arrebato de las manos y para cuando alce mi vista ella ya tenía el collar en sus manos.

Sonreí, porque nunca me cansare de decir lo fascinante que era ver cada nueva cara que ella ponía, era fácil saber lo que sentía. En aquel instante solo podía ver el collar frente a ella, con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos rojizos brillando intensamente. Tomo entre sus dedos el dije de plata de la torre Eiffel y después me miro a mi… tan detalladamente que me sentí desnudo, expuesto, totalmente descubierto por Hikari.

 **̶** **No se qué decir…** **¡me encanta! ̶** Y entonces sentí todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, con sus brazos rodeándome el cuello con fuerza.

¿Nunca han pensado… que se siente diferente la manera en la que te abrazan ciertas personas? Bueno Hikari lo hacía con necesidad, ella daba ese tipo de abrazos que te hacían sentir querido, amado, necesitado… un abrazo sincero y lleno de sentimientos. Esa era una de las cosas más fascinantes de ella, que siempre hace todo de corazón.

Cuando ella se separo… note que la sonrisa se borraba por un momento, que desviaba su mirada hacia lo lejos, entonces su cara se puso pálida y su labio temblaba.

 **̶ ¿Estás bien?**

 **̶ ¿eh? Ah si ̶** volvió a sonreír, de una manera poco creíble para mi, que había contemplado tantas veces su sonrisa que pude saber con facilidad que esa no era sincera.

 **̶ Sabes… no es el único regalo ̶** sus ojos me miraron con curiosidad y yo le tendí un gran chocolate, era grande y tenia forma de corazón y además… era su favorito. Su rostro volvió a brillar como si nunca se hubiera opacado y nuevamente veía el objeto desaparecer a una extrema velocidad de mis manos, hacia las suyas.

Lo tomo entre sus manos con una sonrisa triunfante y después me miro divertida.

 **̶ ¿Qué? ¿No lo quieres?**

 **̶ No es eso… claro que lo quiero ̶** dijo con calma mientras jugaba con sus dedos en un acto nervioso y tímido ̶ **pero esperaba algo más.**

 **̶ ¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro chocolate?** ̶ ella puso los ojos en blanco y negó con calma.

̶ **Esperaba que hoy me dijeras que te gusto.**

Sentí mi cara tan caliente que podría jurar que estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Sora. Me rasque la nuca totalmente nervioso. Una vez mas Hikari Yagami me había tomado por sorpresa, y es que… ¿Qué tipo de chica va y te dice eso tan a la ligera? ̶ Suspire.

 **̶** **Lo siento** **̶** dijo ella ̶ **parece que me equivoque** **̶** parecía avergonzada y yo quise soltar una carcajada.

Tome un mechón de su cabello entre mis dedos.

 **̶** **Siempre tienes que adelantarte, has arruinado mi sorpresa** **̶** ahora me miro esperanzada; entonces mi mano fue a su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos ante mi roce. ̶ **Además que chiste tiene decirte algo que ya sabes.**

 **̶** **No será igual que escucharlo de tu boca.**

Estando ella frente a mí, con los ojos cerrados y el mentón alzado hacia mi… bueno, decidí acercar mi rostro, dejarme llevar por aquel perfecto momento. Con el sol a nuestras espaldas y el brillante cielo sobre nosotros. Me acerque lo suficiente para sentir su suave respiración, oler su rica fragancia y deleitarme con cada parte de sus labios. Antes de siquiera rosarla, le susurre:

 **̶** **Me gustas** **̶** y ella sonrió cuando mi aliento choco contra su boca. Supe que era el momento, mi mano fue a su cuello en un intento de acercarnos más y….

 **̶** **Más te vale que te vayas cien metros lejos de ella.**

Obviamente ante el llamo del INOPORTUNO Taichí, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ambos nos alejamos rápidamente, con nuestros rostros ardiendo en rojo.

 **̶** **No puede ser que no te pueda dejar ni cinco minutos a solas con mi hermana** **̶** con los brazos cruzados, el moreno soltó un suspiro y miro de reojo a mi hermano ̶ **tenia que parecerse a ti.**

Yamato frunció el ceño. Ahora que me daba cuenta mi hermano parecía estar de muy mal humor aquel día, es decir, siempre es amargado pero hoy parecía estarlo más que nunca.

Durante el camino a casa de los Yagami. Mientras Hikari y yo íbamos sentados en la parte de atrás del auto, ella saco una hoja doblada en cuatro del bolsillo de su ramera de mezclilla y me la dio tímidamente.

Al desdoblarla mire el dibujo en la hoja blanca, después le sonreí.

̶ **¿Una patata?** **̶** la manera en que frunció el ceño e inflo sus mejillas fue adorable y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

 **̶** **No es una patata ¡Que malo eres Takeru!**

 **̶** **Jajajajajaja bien, bien… entonces ¿Qué es?**

 **̶** **No tiene una forma como cualquier animal, es un… agh no lo sé** **̶** contesto en voz baja, susurrando yo pienso que para que nuestros hermanos no nos escucharan, es complicado ver a Hikari como alguien que se siente intimidada por los seres a los que se supone deben amarla de cualquier forma.

Yo mire nuevamente el dibujo, realmente parecía una patata, la criatura en si tenía forma regordeta y ovalada, y unas orejas semejantes a las alas de un murciélago, era naranja y muy tierno, definitivamente adorable.

̶ **Así que este es patamon…** **̶** ante la mención pude notar como los mayores desviaron su mirada hacia nosotros, Taichí la regreso nuevamente al volante pero Yamato me miraba extraño, le respondí de igual manera, firme y con confianza, nadie me iba a impedir tratar a Hikari como lo que era para mí… alguien importante y que sin importar que, alguien a quien yo le creía. ̶ **es lindo.**

La sonrisa de ella se ensancho, desvió la mirada levemente, como si mirara sobre mi hombro y después volvió a mirarme a mí.

 **̶** **Él…** **̶** su voz era aun más baja, un balbuceo apenas audible ̶ **dice gracias.**

Estaba apenada, jugaba con su cabello de esa manera en la que ya sabía solo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Acaricie su cabello despeinándola un poco.

 **̶** **Dile gracias a él, por cuidarme**. ̶ nuevamente me sonrió y yo pegue mi frente con la suya y le susurro, solo para ella: ̶ **y dile gracias… por llevarme hasta ti.**

.

.

.

En el camino ella contemplaba por la ventana y sus ojos brillaban con cada cosa nueva que miraba y su sonrisa se ensanchaba, y su hermosa risa llenaba a mis oídos.

Saco media cabeza por la ventana y yo mire como ella cerraba los ojos y sentía el aire en la cara. Era maravillosa la manera en que ella disfrutaba cada cosa con tanta emoción.

Pero el viaje no duro mucho y sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a casa.

No pude evitar notar que su nivel de nerviosismo había subido demasiado desde el momento en el que el auto se estaciono en el garaje. Incluso cuando todos habíamos bajado ella aun se quedo en el auto. Antes de que Taichí lo hiciera me metí nuevamente y tome su mano, estaba helada.

 **̶ ¿Estás bien?**

 **̶ ¿Todos estarán ahí? ̶** yo mire la casa, la cual obviamente estaba llena de gente.

 **̶ Se supone que era una fiesta sorpresa, pero si necesitas sentirte segura entonces te lo diré… todos están ahí** ̶ su rostro se torno pálido y trago saliva con dificultad ̶ **tus padres y amigos, están aquí por ti, por tu cumpleaños.**

Sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas me miraron.

 **̶ Están aquí para ver que tan loca sigo estando. ̶** lleve su mano a mis labios y deposite un beso en ella.

 **̶ No dejare que te sientas incomoda, estaré a tu lado.**

 **̶ ¿Lo prometes?**

 **̶ Sabes que sí. ̶** ella asintió lentamente y ambos bajamos del auto.

 _Esa vez no utilice las palabras correctas, por Hikari no necesitaba que le dijeran que no estaba sola, necesitaba sentirse apoyada y yo no lo hice. Por eso… todo fue mi culpa._

 _. . ._

No fue sorpresa que al entrar todos gritaran animadamente "sorpresa". A mi lado, Hikari tomo mi mano más fuerte que nunca. Ella no me soltó, ni siquiera cuando sus padres la abrazaron.

 **̶ Hikari ̶** Yolei fue la primera de los amigos en acercarse y la abrazo efusivamente ̶ **me alegra tanto verte, no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado.** ̶ Hikari tartamudeo mientras correspondía el abrazo torpemente.

 **̶ Estas hermosa ̶** la voz de Daisuke hizo que ambas chicas se separaran, Hikari sonrió tímidamente y bajo la mirada avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

 _Nunca había tenido la necesidad de golpear a alguien como en ese momento._

Es horrible la sensación cuando vez a alguien haciendo sonrojar a la chica que quieres, simplemente no es algo con lo que uno pueda estar tranquilo.

 **̶ Gracias ̶** le respondió ella.

 **̶ No puede ser que ni siquiera hoy dejes de ser tan idiota Daisuke ̶** le reprendió la peli morada con las manos en sus caderas ¡Así se hace Yolei! ̶ **La estas avergonzando**.

̶ **Cierra la boca cuatro ojos… ̶** la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno fue triunfante y nuevamente quise hundir mi puño en su cara ̶ **además Hikari siempre se ha visto linda cuando se sonroja. ̶** el moreno saco algo de su bolsillo y la miro intensamente, era como si Yolei yo estuviéramos siendo rotundamente ignorados.

Daisuke solo miraba a Hikari, y para mi desgracia… ella también parecía solo mirarlo a él.

 **̶ Espero que te guste ̶** dijo depositando una delicada cadena entre las manos de Hikari, porque si… ella me había soltado para tomarla.

 **̶ Es hermosa ̶** le respondió con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios. Y debía admitirlo la cadena era linda, parecía ser de plata y tenía el dije de una cámara en ella. ̶ **Gracias.**

 **̶ Puedo ponértela**

 **̶ No será necesario** ̶ interrumpí ̶ **Hikari ya va usando un collar ̶** obviamente la mirada de ambos amigos fue hacia el cuello de la castaña.

 **̶ ¡pero qué lindo! ̶** Grito Yolei emocionada tomando entre sus dedos la pequeña torre Eiffel ̶ **¿Se la diste tu Takeru?** ̶- yo asentí.

 **̶ Seguro que puede usar ambas ̶** dijo Daisuke, ambos nos miramos fijamente un buen rato, esperando quien sería el primero en insultar.

 **̶ P… puedo usarla de pulsera ̶** la voz de Hikari nos hizo voltear, ella le tendía su mano a él quien con una sonrisa triunfante se la puso, yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

Entonces se acercaron los demás. Todos la saludaron con mucha cordialidad; Sora le abrazo con dulzura, Joe palmeo su espalda e Izzi llego con una memoria rosa entre sus manos diciendo que tenía unos increíbles programas para arreglar fotografías.

Ella les sonrío a todos con normalidad. Si no supiera nada, yo nunca podría decir que ella se sintiera incomoda, no lo demostraba… o no lo hacía hasta que Mimí llego hasta ella.

Fue realmente extraño, el silencio reino y ambas bajaron la mirada. Los demás intercambiaron miradas incomodas y el único movimiento que note, fue el de mi hermano desapareciendo de la escena.

 **̶ F… Feliz cumpleaños Hikari.**

 **̶ Gracias ̶** respondió ella, con dulzura pero siendo cortante al mismo tiempo. Nuevamente ambas se miraron y yo no entendía nada sobre aquel incomodo momento.

Entonces de la nada Hikari comenzó a reír, no eran carcajadas era más como una suave melodía. Todos ahí la miramos entrañados y entonces le sonrió a Mimí.

 **̶ Te has puesto muy linda Mimí, tu cabello… ha regresado a la normalidad ̶** la mayor también sonrió.

 **̶ Tenias razón… así se ve mejor. ̶** respondió jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Mimí parecía apenada y mientras miraba a Hikari sonreír… sus ojos se pusieron acuosos hasta el punto en que no aguanto más y unas leves lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Yo mire a mí alrededor pero todos parecían poner demasiada atención a la escena.

 **̶ ¿Y bien? ¿Vendrás a abrazarme? ̶** le dijo Hikari, extendiendo sus brazos. Mimí no espero nada, y se abalanzo sobre ella, soltándose en llanto por completo. Los demás sonrieron enternecidos.

No entendí ni un poco sobre lo que había pasado pero supongo… que ellas habían tenido algún tipo de roce alguna vez y justo ahora estaba presenciando la reconciliación.

Pronto todos fuimos llevados al comedor; donde platicas amenas llenas de risas se llevaron a cabo. Anécdotas graciosas de cuando éramos niños y algunas más de ellos siendo adolescentes.

 **̶ ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento? ̶** le susurre al oído cuando nadie nos prestaba atención. Ella dejo el tenedor un momento y me miro divertida.

 **̶ Cosas de chicas. ̶** Yo fruncí el ceño.

 **̶ Eso no es justo, todos parecen saber esas "cosas de chicas" menos yo.** ̶ Hikari se encogió de hombros.

 **̶ Tendrás que darme algo para que te cuente.**

 **̶ ¿Qué más te puedo dar? Te doy mis sudaderas, mis tardes, mis chocolates… ̶** "Y mi corazón" pensé.

 **̶ Los chocolates no cuentan, siempre me llevas la caja incompleta.**

 **̶ ¡Solo fue una vez! Soy humano y se me antojan ¿sabes?**

 **̶ Esas no son excusas. ̶** yo entrecerré los ojos.

 **̶ Hikari, eres una mal agradecida ̶** y ella se carcajeo, con tanta fuerza que la plática en la mesa fue opacada por su hermosa voz.

Claro el que ella se avergonzara cuando se dio cuenta era más que obvio. La señora Yagami sonrió complacida mientras nos miraba a ambos.

 **̶ Ustedes se llevan muy bien, incluso de niños siempre fueron muy unidos… Además te has puesto muy guapo Takeru, vivir en Francia te ha hecho bien**. ̶ yo sonreí ante el halago.

 **̶ Gracias señora Yagami, se hace lo que se puede ̶** ella rio y entonces su esposo carraspeo llamando la atención de todos.

 **̶ ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?**

…

…

…

Silencio. Profundo y atormentador silencio. El señor tenía los brazos recargados sobre la mesa y me miraba seriamente. Todos los demás en la mesa llevaban sus ojos de él hacia a mí y después a Hikari quien con el paso de los segundos se ponía cada vez mas roja. Yo sonreí nervioso… y lamentablemente cuando me pongo nervioso, pues…

 **̶ Casarme con ella obviamente.**

…

…

…

̶ **HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ̶** y las carcajadas del señor Yagami nos desconcertaron a todos ̶ **este chico me cae bien, Yuko tráele una cerveza ̶** la sonriente señora Yagami se levanto con una gran sonrisa y fue directo a la cocina.

̶ **Papá, obviamente esta bromeando ̶** dijo Hikari totalmente roja.

 **̶ Claramente ̶** por primera vez esa noche pude escuchar la voz de mi hermano en las conversaciones ̶ **después de todo Takeru debe regresar a Francia pronto ̶** entonces me miro ̶ **no juegues de esa forma.**

Yo fruncí el ceño, además note la manera en que Hikari se había tensado por el comentario y había bajado la mirada que se le había llenado de tristeza. Le di a mi hermano una mirada llena de rencor, ok esta amargado pero eso no le daba derecho a arruinar los buenos momentos, menos si era el cumpleaños de Hikari. Lo que ella menos necesitaba era algo que le recordara la tristeza.

 _Ahora puedo decir… que también me enojo el hecho de recordarme que tenía un lugar al que regresar, porque yo no quería dejarla._

 **̶ Pues es una pena ̶** dijo el padre de Hikari ̶ **No la había visto sonreír de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo.**

Yo la mire, y ella seguía viendo hacia el suelo. Tome su mano y cuando me miro el sonreí.

 **̶ No se preocupe, me quedare con ella. ̶** Y la velada continúo con más pláticas y risas. Aunque Hikari no volvió a reír como antes.

Cuando pasamos a la sala a seguir hablando, todo fue más ameno. Izzi y Daisuke habían comenzado a beber de más y definitivamente el pelirrojo era la persona más divertida cuando bebía, quien lo diría…

 **̶ Mamá dice que tiene que hablar contigo, que es importante ̶** dijo mi hermano de repente, yo mire instantáneamente a Hikari.

 **̶ ¿No puede ser después? ̶** El se encogió de hombros.

 **̶ No sé, no me dijo nada solo que era importante, tan solo ve… estas a cuatro casas de distancia.**

Yo asentí resignado mientras me levantaba de mi asiento. Pero entonces sentí un jalón de mi brazo y al voltear me encontré con Hikari agarrándome fuertemente, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos… como si tuviera miedo de que la dejase sola.

Obviamente los demás se dieron cuenta, ella me soltó avergonzada mientras regresaba a su asiento y aunque todos intentaban retomar la plática, sabía que estaban poniendo atención. Me acuclille a su lado y pase un mecho de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

 **̶ iré rápido no tienes que preocuparte**. ̶ Ella asintió no muy convencida. Me aleje de ella con un gran pesar ̶ **ven conmigo ̶** le dije a Yamato cuando pase a su lado, sin responder, me siguió.

Salí de la casa mirando a la castaña una última vez, sus ojos no brillaban y su boca solo tenía una sonrisa muy forzada, me miro y yo sentí mi corazón romperse. Ella no quería que me fuera y yo no quería dejarla… pero solo serian unos momentos.

 _Debí escuchar a mi corazón y quedarme…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mi hermano y yo cruzábamos el vecindario en silencio, solo con el ruido de las voces dentro de las casas y con la luz de los faros alumbrándonos. Lo mire de reojo, tenía la manos en su bolsillo y caminaba despacio. Su calmada actitud me exaspero y me voltee a encararlo.

̶ ¿ **Qué pasa contigo?**

 **̶ ¿De qué hablas?**

 **̶ No juegues conmigo, si tienes algún problema con que me acerque a Hikari solo dímelo. ̶** No me respondió, en cambio, me esquivo y siguió su camino ̶ **ahora que lo pienso… ̶** dije y él se detuvo aun dándome la espalda ̶ **creo que el más reacio a que me acercara a ella siempre fuiste tú.**

 **̶ No quiero que la lastimes. ̶** Su respuesta me descoloco.

̶ **¿Por qué la lastimaría? ̶** Entonces se volteo, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules inyectados en coraje.

 **̶ ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que la estás ilusionando? ̶** Yo alce la ceja sin comprender ̶ **eres cruel, la haces sentir como que la comprendes, la haces creer que la quieres y que te quedaras con ella siempre.**

 **̶ ¡La quiero!**

 **̶ ¡No mientas!** ̶ Su respiración era agitada y apretaba los puños con fuerza, nunca lo había visto tan enojado ̶ **hasta donde yo sé regresaras a Francia en un mes, entraras a la universidad y no regresaras en un largo tiempo, y además… tienes una novia que te está esperando.**

El que la nombrara me dejo perplejo, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo no quería pensar en Catherine desde que estaba con Hikari… por vergüenza quizás.

̶ **¿Qué? ¿Habías olvidado que tenías novia? ̶** pregunto con burla y yo me enoje.

 **̶ No hay comparación en lo que siento por ambas, lo que siento por Hikari va mas allá de cualquier cosa… y obviamente se lo hare saber a Catherine**. ̶ Mi hermano me miro intensamente y algo me decía… que había algo más atrás de todo aquel coraje. ̶ **no sabía que te importara tanto, incluso mentiste acerca de que mamá me hablaba ̶** Yamato levanto la mirada sorprendido por verse descubierto ̶ **Quieres que me aleje de ella ¿cierto?**

 **̶ Hikari no sabe sobre llevar la soledad, si te siente lejos, ella…**

 **̶ La conoces bien. ̶** levanto su fría mirada y sonrió, supe entonces que él sabía lo que yo estaba pensando ̶ **Te gusta ¿cierto?**

 **̶ No quieras creer que lo sabes todo Takeru… no tienes ni idea.**

 **̶ Entonces dime, para que pueda comprender.** ̶ El desvió la mirada un momento, primero al suelo y después al cielo.

̶ **Siempre eh sabido que no soy una buena persona, acercarme a ella fue un gran error desde el principio.** ̶ Obviamente aquellas palabras a mi no me servían de nada, porque yo seguía sin comprender. Yamato suspiro ̶ **Gran parte de lo que le paso a Hikari es mi culpa.**

 **̶ ¿Qué hiciste? ̶** sin darme cuenta mi voz había sonado dura.

 **̶ Le rompí el corazón.**

Aquella confesión me callo como un balde de agua fría porque me esperaba todo menos eso, ¿Hikari estaba enamorada de mi hermano? ¿Él tenía la culpa? ¿Aun lo querría?

̶ **¿Qué? ̶** fue todo lo que pude pronunciar.

 **̶ Ella…**

 **̶ ¡TAKERU! ̶** al voltear me encontré a una Yolei despeinada, agitada, sudando y con un gesto de preocupación increíble. ̶ **¡Tienes que venir!**

 **̶ ¿Ahora?**

 **̶ ¡Es Hikari!**

 _No necesita más para saber que aquel sentimiento que oprimía mi corazón, era la sensación de que ella estaba en peligro… que me necesitaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que les guste._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	8. Chapter 8

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **~ Con Locura ~**_

 _Hasta ese día… yo no podía creer realmente en lo que decían las personas sobre ella. ¿Qué estaba loca? ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Qué era un peligro? Para mi cada una de esas ideas estaban mal, me dije a mi mismo más de mil veces que lo decían por que no podían entenderla, no como yo._

 _Entonces descubrí… Que yo tampoco la comprendía._

 _._

No comprendí el verdadero peligro hasta llegar a la casa. Realmente aunque me preocupaba la manera tan exaltada en la que Yolei había aparecido, yo solo podía pensar en las palabras que anteriormente mi hermano había dicho. ¿Qué podía significar que él le hubiera roto el corazón?

Claro como dije, cuando llegue al piso de arriba donde todos estaban, por fin me cayó el veinte, que algo andaba mal y lamentablemente ese algo era Hikari.

En el lugar solo podía ver las miradas preocupadas de todos, los sollozos de Mimí y de la señora Yagami se confundían con los fuertes golpes que Taichí le proporcionaba a la puerta, su padre estaba agachado en el picaporte intentando abrirla con un desarmador. Todos me miraron cuando llegue.

 **̶** **¿Qué paso?** **̶** Yamato atrás de mi se apresuro a preguntar ̶ **¿Hikari está bien?** **̶** Que el lo preguntara me volvió a recordar la molestia que tenia segundos antes, pero lo deje de lado, porque no era momento de ponerse celoso.

̶ **Ella se levanto del comedor, dijo que tenía que ir al baño pero escuchamos la puerta azotarse y después comenzó a gritar…** **̶** contesto la señora Yagami con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ̶ **pero no contesta cuando le hablamos.**

 **̶** **¡Y esta maldita puerta no cae!** **̶** Grito Tai molesto dando una fuerte patada a la puerta.

 **̶** **¿Por qué lo trajiste a él Yolei?** **̶** la peli morada puso las manos en las caderas enojada ante la pregunta.

 **̶** **Ella comenzó a ponerse extraña desde que Takeru se fue, es obvio que se pondrá mejor en cuanto sepa que está aquí, asúmelo y supéralo Daisuke.**

Él gruño, pero realmente me era indiferente. Nadie mas dijo anda, asumí que estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por Yolei. Me acerque a la puerta, toque un par de veces y decidí hablar, nunca en toda mi vida espere tanto una respuesta como en ese momento.

Necesitaba escucharla, saber que estaba bien…

̶ **Hikari** ̶ le hable, suave la primera vez pero no hubo respuesta ̶ **Hikari soy yo, abre la puerta… por favor.**

El silencio se me hizo eterno, si no escuchaba su voz en ese momento sentía que me iba a derrumbar, y juro que tiraría la puerta así tuviera que utilizar a Daisuke como tronco para hacerlo.

Estaba por hablar más fuerte y empezar a forzar el picaporte, cuando la escuche…

 **̶** **Takeru…** **̶** era su voz, un susurro apenas, del otro lado de la puerta. Me la imagine apoyada en ella, intentando hablar solo para mí, pero todos estábamos atentos por lo tanto, todos ahí pudieron escucharla.

 **̶** **Si, aquí estoy.**

 **̶** **¿Puedes entrar solo tú?** **̶** esta vez hablo más fuerte, lo suficiente para notar que su voz se quebraba.

Yo mire a sus padres, esperando con la mirada una respuesta para poder decirle que sí.

̶ **Dime si estás bien y entonces solo el entrara** ̶ Taichí le grito, con fuerza y seguridad y yo espere que no la hubiera asustado.

 **̶** **Estoy bien.**

Esa fue su única respuesta. El moreno me miro y asintió, dejando de apoyarse en la puerta y dándome el camino libre. Su padre también se quito de su posición inicial.

̶ **La sacare, solo denme unos momentos** ̶ les dije en voz baja. Taichí asintió.

 **̶** **Lo sé.**

Entonces con el permiso de su familia y las personas que la querían, entre a la habitación.

.

La oscuridad me inundo, me sentí ciego pues no había nada, ni un rayo de luz que me permitirá ver algún camino. Me sentí aun más torpe cuando apenas y la puerta se había cerrado sentí la fuerza de sus delgados brazos rodearme. No dude en corresponder el abrazo por la cintura, la sentí temblar al sollozar y sus lagrimas mojaron mi camisa.

 **̶** **¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

 **̶** **Lo siento tanto… te juro que lo intente, te juro que…** **̶** nuevamente rompió en llanto.

Lleve mi mano a su cabeza para acariciarla, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello… entonces me percate que los mechones no caían sobre su espalda, que se deslizaban con demasiada facilidad entre mis manos… que aun despegándolas de su cabello, las hebras se iban conmigo.

La separe de mi muy bruscamente y la mire, para entonces mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Estaba hermosa, tal como era y como la recuerdo… con sus grandes ojos mirándome y sus mejillas sonrosadas y mojadas por las lagrimas. Y ahí me perdí, en una enorme y profunda rajada que marcaba su mejilla, la sangre escurría y yo me asuste. Mi pulgar fue hasta ahí, tocando la herida, ella apretó los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor.

 **̶** **¿Qué te paso?**

 **̶** **Yo…** **̶** no la deje terminar cuando mi mano fue nuevamente a su cabello… que ya no era largo, estaba cortado en diferentes trozos y aunque no hacia que ella se viera menos hermosa, me preocupaba el hecho del porqué y el cómo se lo había hecho.

 **̶** **Hikari… ¿Qué…?**

 **̶** **El no se había acercado tanto** **̶** comenzó a decirme ̶ **el no puede acercarse en el sanatorio y tampoco cuando estas tu… pero te fuiste y el aprovecho para llevarme a ese lugar.**

Ella seguía temblando mientras me decía esas palabras pero yo nunca me había sentido tan idiota e ignorante, no podía comprender nada de lo que ella me decía.

 **̶** **¿De qué lugar Hikari?**

 **̶** **El mar… el mar oscuro, ahí donde nadie podrá encontrarme, no quiero estar sola Takeru.**

Ella me volvió a abrazar, más fuerte que nunca, como si tuviera miedo de caer si me soltaba, sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa con tanta fuerza que incluso sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel.

̶ **¿Tú te hiciste eso?** **̶** le pregunte refiriéndome a la herida. Ella me miro a los ojos, con un brillo de tristeza en ellos.

 **̶** **El logra controlarme, te juro que yo no…**

 **̶** **Debo curarte** **̶** conteste tomándola firmemente de la mano y saetándola en la cama.

Fui brusco aunque no quería serlo. Tome el botiquín colgado en la pared y me senté a su lado, concentrándome solamente en curarla.

 **̶** **¿Estas enojado?**

La pregunta combinada con su voz llena de melancolía me rompió el corazón. Sabía que me estaba comportando como un idiota. Ella acaba de tener un… ataque y yo estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Pero no podía dejar de tener miedo, porque si ella se había cortado el cabello, se había rajado la cara… pudo haber hecho algo peor, pude haberla perdido… solo en eso podía pensar.

 **̶** **Es por mi cabello ¿cierto? Seguro se ve horrible.**

La mire, totalmente consternado por que Hikari se estaba comportando como si no se hubiera autolesionado hace apenas minutos. ¿Cómo podía ahora estar tan tranquila y solo preocuparse por su cabello?

̶ **¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?** **̶** Ella bajo la mirada apenada. ̶ **¿es que no te das cuenta que pudiste haber hecho una estupidez?**

Ella me miro un momento y después volvió a mirar al suelo, parecía pensar en lo que quería decir, como si no estuviera muy segura.

 **̶ Te dije que estaba loca ̶** su voz fue apenas un susurro, la vergüenza se podía palpar en el tono ̶ **todos te lo dijeron… creí que te habías hecho a la idea.**

 **̶ Así es ̶** le dije sin tacto ̶ **todos lo dijeron, incluso tu lo repites todo el tiempo… te adoro tal y como eres no dudes de ello Hikari… pero eso es aparte, nunca estaré de acuerdo en que te hagas daño.**

 **̶ ¡No fue por que quisiera!**

 **̶ ¿Entonces?**

 **̶ No puedo contra el…**

Las palabras hirientes había llegado a mí en forma de vomito verbal. Quise gritarle que no dijera mentiras, que el tal Dragomon no existía, que eran ideas inventadas… que dejara de decir incoherencias…

Gracias a Dios no lo hice, porque no lo creía del todo. Era cierto que no podía imaginar que todo lo que ella decía fuera verdad, si lo hiciera… probablemente yo también seria tomado como loco, pero lo he dicho antes, que cuando miraba a Hikari mientras me contaba sobre esas criaturas, yo realmente llegaba a creerle.

̶ **Yo… me detuve ¿sabes? ̶** me dijo nuevamente, enseñándome su brazo, con apenas un pequeño rasguño, ahí donde están sus venas. ̶ **El quería que siguiera pero no lo hice.**

Y cuando sus lágrimas la inundaron otra vez yo me sentí pesado. Claro que en esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar que Hikari realmente tenía problemas; por más que quería no creer en eso, ahora lo estaba haciendo. Pero no podía seguir regañándola porque ante todo ella había luchado, lo había intentado.

Fui yo quien la abrazo esta vez. Besando su cabeza mientras mis dedos se enredaban en sus ahora cortos cabellos.

 **̶** **Debo curarte**. ̶ le dije mientras la sentada y comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla, ahí en la herida, con el algodón mojado con alcohol. ̶ **¿Duele?** ̶ pregunte con terror por no querer lastimarla. Ella negó con la cabeza levemente mientras sonreía.

̶ **No, tus manos son gentiles Takeru, no podrías lastimarme aunque quisieras.**

También sonreí, y mientras seguí limpiando el silencio nos inundo.

 **̶** **Hikari… quiero ayudarte, necesito saber todo** **̶** dije intentando no sonar demasiado exigente, pero ya no podía seguir manteniéndome al margen. ̶ **necesito saber cuándo empezaste a verlos, y cuando empezó Dragomon a querer… llevarte.**

Ella miro el suelo, supe que me diría otra cosa, cambiaria el tema o se negaría a hablar, como las otras veces. Pero no lo hizo.

 **̶** **Siempre pude verlos, todos podíamos cuando éramos pequeños pero nadie los recuerda al crecer.**

 **̶** **No entiendo** ̶ dije mientras ahora limpiaba el rasguño en su brazo.

 **̶** **Cuando somos niños la inocencia que tenemos nos permite ver a nuestros guardianes como amigos, como compañeros. Pero a medida que vamos creciendo nuestros corazones se van empañando de otras emociones y de pecados y entonces nuestros recuerdos al igual que su presencia se van desapareciendo… de nuestra vista claro, porque ellos se quedan aunque no puedan verlos.**

 **̶** **¿Por qué tu si puedes verlos?** **̶** Ella se encogió de hombros.

̶ **Quien sabe… no me considero realmente especial.** **̶** yo sonreí ante su modestia.

̶ **Yo podría decirte mil cosas que te hacen especial** **̶** ella me miro mientras se sonrojaba ̶ **además creo que podemos verlo como un lindo don.**

 **̶** **Este don me ha traído más problemas que beneficios, aunque como ya dije… no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.**

 **̶** **¿Y Dragomon?**

 **̶** **Bueno… supongo que el que yo no pudiera dejar de verlos debía tener más consecuencias que solo parecer loca. Dragomon es un ser oscuro, lo contrario a nuestros guardianes.**

 **̶** **¿Por qué quiere llevarte?**

 **̶** **No lo sé… tal vez porque no es natural que yo pueda verlos, tal vez tiene miedo… pueden ser muchas cosas.**

 **̶** **¿Por qué no puede tocarte en el sanatorio?**

 **̶** **No lo sé… Gatomon dice que es porque yo misma me siento segura ahí** **̶** no entendí aquello, pero tampoco me pareció realmente relevante. ̶ **afuera hay pensamientos negativos, maldad, envidia, celos… todo eso hace que el pueda acercarse.**

 **̶** **¿Por qué no puede acercarse cuando yo estoy?** **̶** me regalo esta vez una sonrisa enigmática, de esas que sabes que guardan secretos.

 **̶** **Eso es otro misterio que yo todavía no comprendo… Tal vez eres algo así como mi guardián en esta y otras vidas** **̶** me dijo divertida, yo también solté una risita.

 **̶** **Y luego dices que no eres especial… pero bueno Eso implica que siempre será mi destino encontrarte. En esta y en otras vidas.**

 **̶** **Te estás poniendo cursi.**

 **̶** **Tú te estás poniendo nerviosa.** **̶** ella soltó una risita. ̶ **lamento haberte dejado sola.**

 **̶** **No, yo no debo ser tan dependiente.**

 **̶** **No me molesta si es de mi de quien dependes, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.**

 **̶** **Está bien, te creo**. ̶ dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. ̶ **¿me llevaras a casa?** **̶** iba a decirle que estábamos ahí, pero realmente ¿Quién soy yo para decirle cual es su hogar? Si ella se sentía mas cómoda en el sanatorio que donde su familia… era por algo.

̶ **Claro. ¿De una vez? Tal vez quieras que te arreglen el cabello** **̶** ella llevo su mano instantáneamente a su cabeza, sintiendo las hebras cortas de su pelo castaño.

 **̶** **¿tan mal se ve?**

 **̶** **No, no… bueno si.** **̶** Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus mejillas se inflaron. ̶ **¡Pero no porque este corto! Es solo que… digamos que de estilista te mueres de hambre.**

 **̶ Tienes razón ̶-** ella soltó un suspiro.

 **̶ ¿Qué pasa?**

 **̶ Me gustaba mi cabello largo, ojala me hubiera detenido antes de hacer semejante estupidez.**

 **̶ Claro Hikari… tienes una rajada en la mejilla casi llegando al ojo y tú te preocupas por tu cabello.**

 **̶ Hay prioridades.**

 **̶ Eres increíble ̶** ella soltó una leve carcajada y entonces el ambiente por fin estuvo más relajado. ̶ **Pero créeme… no afecta en nada a tu belleza, además… ahora tienes más estilo de loca.**

 **̶ ¡Eres el peor Takeru! ̶** dijo tomando una almohada y pegándome en la cara.

 **̶ Ya, ya, vamos… tal vez Lucy sepa hacerlo.**

 **̶ No, háblale a Sora ella puede hacerlo…**

 **̶ ¿Segura?** ̶ ella asintió tranquilamente.

 **̶ Si, dile que suba, puedes esperarme abajo si quieres.**

 **̶ ¿No te encerraras?**

 **̶- jajajaja No, no lo hare lo prometo… La verdad solo quería verte a ti primero antes de salir.**

 **̶ Vale** ̶ le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí a la puerta.

 **̶ ¡Takeru! ̶** me voltee ante su llamado, ella se levanto de la cama y fue rápidamente hacia mi ̶ **arruine la noche ¿cierto? ̶** Yo le revolví el cabello.

 **̶ Solo nos diste un buen susto.**

 **̶ Lo que menos quería hacer era preocuparlos.**

 **̶ Lo sé, no es tu culpa…**

 **̶ Takeru… ¿podríamos hablar mañana? ̶** yo enarque una ceja.

 **̶ ¿Sobre qué?**

 **̶ Sobre lo que te dijo Yamato.**

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendido. Eran este tipo de cosas las que me hacían dudar sobre la supuesta locura de Hikari. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Ella pareció leer mi mente y mi pregunta.

 **̶ Gabumon dice que se comporto un poco grosero contigo, que no fue tu madre quien les llamo, el solo quería decirte eso…**

 **̶ Está bien… lo hablamos mañana ̶** le dije con una falsa sonrisa que le dejo inconforme.

Que ella lo mencionara me había recordado las palabras de mi hermano. Palabras que probablemente ya no podría sacar tan fácilmente de mi pensamiento.

Y aunque en ese momento quise indagar mas en todo lo que había pasado… no estaba bien, Hikari lo que menos querría en ese momento seria hablar de ello si es que realmente Yamato tenía razón y le había roto el corazón. Además… no seria cómodo, con todos abajo.

Y sin embargo… las palabras estaban ahí, esa duda me carcomía el corazón con demasiada intensidad y no podría dormir si no la disipaba.

Así que antes de bajar las escaleras, di media vuelta y regrese a donde Hikari seguía parada, afuera de su habitación. Nos miramos con fuerza y seguridad, nadie desistió ante la mirada del otro.

 **̶ Lo hablaremos mañana… ̶** le dije ̶ **pero no podre estar tranquilo hasta saber si es verdad lo que él me dijo. Solo una pregunta… solo tienes que responder si o no. ̶** ella asintió entendiendo y o trague saliva.

 **̶ Dime…**

 **̶ El dijo… que te rompió el corazón… ̶** ella sonrió y yo me frustre, no era un chiste ¡maldición! ̶ **¿es verdad?**

Ella llevo su mirada de mí, al suelo y después otra vez a mí, su sonrisa no se borro en ningún momento.

̶ **Es… un poco extraño que lo diga de esa forma**

 **̶ ¿Sí o no? ̶** ella respiro hondo, por fin entendiendo que no estaba ahí para que le diera vueltas a al asunto, yo solo necesitaba una respuesta de ella.

̶ **Si… Yamato me rompió el corazón.**

Y yo pude sentir arder mi estomago, sentí calor y sofocación; sentía la sangre subir por mi garganta y acumularse en mi rostro, sentí las uñas clavarse en las palmas de mis manos por apretarlas tan fuerte y también sentí mis nudillos ponerse blancos por la fuerza. Probablemente si Yamato apareciera en ese momento no dudaría en romperle la cara; a pesar de claro… no tener motivo alguno.

Y es que no sabía que me molestaba mas, si el hecho de que Yamato la hubiera lastimado, o que Hikari hubiera estado enamorada de él.

 **̶ No estoy de acuerdo en que esa sea la única cosa que nos digamos sobre el tema.**

 **̶ Acordarnos que lo hablaríamos mañana ̶** conteste cortante sin querer, porque sabía que no era su culpa, en todo caso… sea cual fuera la historia, la única verdad era que Yamato había llegado a la vida de Hikari mucho antes que yo.

Y no sé por qué no se me había ocurrido que ellos dos hubieran tenido algo, al fin y al cabo mi hermano era el tipo de persona que siempre le pasaban cosas afortunadas, tener a Hikari era sin duda una de ellas y nuevamente yo estaba ahí, sintiendo envidia de él.

 **̶ Lo sé, pero te conozco y sé que si dejamos así las cosas te irás a casa esta noche con miles de dudas, no podrás dormir y claro comenzaras a crear historias en tu cabeza que estarán equivocadas.**

 **̶ ¿Y si no están equivocadas? ̶** dije tratando de bromear, no quería que ella pensara que estaba enojado y celoso, lo estaba… claro, pero ella no debía notarlo ̶ **puede que le atine a una de ellas.**

Ella me sonrió divertida y con superioridad.

̶ **Por favor Takeru, eres escritor… tu imaginación e historias son exageradas.**

 **̶ ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso acabas de llamarme exagerado? ̶** Ella se encogió de hombros y yo me fingí indignado ̶- **nunca has leído algo mío como para decirme eso.**

 **̶ No es necesario… se nota a leguas que eres un dramático.**

 **̶ Sabes podría contestarte muchas cosas, pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos así que iré bajando por Sora.**

Y cuando intente huir de más preguntas sobre el tema de Yamato, ella nuevamente había tomado mi mano.

 **̶ No se por qué haces como que quieres huir, se que mueres por saber la verdad.**

 **̶ Puedo esperar a mañana.**

 **̶ Está bien… de todas formas la historia es demasiado larga como para contarla en tan poco tiempo.**

 **̶ Entonces estamos de acuerdo…**

 **̶ Pero… quiero que hoy te vayas a casa lo más tranquilo posible.**

Sentí su mano apretar la mía, y con la otra tomo mi mejilla y me hizo voltear hacia ella. Sus ojos rojizos me miraron con dulzura y sus labios me regalaban una tierna sonrisa.

 **̶ Yamato fue mi primer amor.**

Y sus palabras nuevamente se clavaron en mi pecho como miles de cristales, hiriendo cada parte.

̶ **...pero lo que paso entre nosotros apenas y tuvo algo que ver con que yo me pusiera mal, a pesar de lo que puedas creer cuando te lo cuente.**

Su mano bajo de mi mejilla a mi cuello, ella se puso de puntitas y choco suavemente su frente contra la mía, sus ojos se cerraron y podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cara. Mi mirada viajo avergonzada sobre sus labios fruncidos, pude sentir mis manos temblar y mi cara arder por la cercanía de su cuerpo ¡Dios estaba tan nervioso!

 _La adrenalina de ese momento no puede compararse con nada._

 **̶ Resulta ̶** volvió a decir haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mis labios ̶ **que me enamore de una manera increíble, de esa manera que pareciera ser única, cósmica… me enamore de él, como en las historias de amor, de esas en las que crees firmemente que alguien nació hecho para ti, contra todo pronóstico… como si estuviera escrito en el destino.**

Sus susurros, el movimiento de su boca al hablar hacia que nuestros labios se rozaran con cada palabra, y aunque me dolían… realmente no podía prestar mucha atención, no con mi mano en su cintura… no con ella tan cerca.

 **̶ ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de esa manera?**

…

 **̶ ¿Takeru?**

 **̶ ¿eh? ¿Qué perdón? ̶** Ella se rio de mí, yo caí en cuenta de que no había escuchado del todo su pregunta, cuando Hikari abrió los ojos aun burlándose de mi yo juro… que estaba tan rojo, como nunca.

 **̶ ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de esa manera? ̶** repitió la pregunta y yo la mire fijamente, sus mejillas también se sonrosaron y me di cuenta, que el palpitar de su corazón se había acelerado.

̶ **La manera en la que yo estoy enamorado no puede ser descrita, mucho menos comparada con historias de amor típicas.**

Hikari sonrió.

̶ **Si… pensé que dirías algo así.**

 **̶ ¿Aun piensas de esa manera?** – pregunte yo, refiriéndome a sus anteriores palabras, a su amor por mi hermano.

 **̶ A eso quería llegar… ̶** sus brazos se enredaron alrededor e mi cuello haciendo que su cuerpo se acercara aun mas, su mirada fue de mis labios a mis ojos, yo trague saliva nervioso… y mis brazos la aferraron aun mas ̶ **no quiero que siquiera pase por tu cabeza que mi antiguo amor por el… haya influido en lo que siento por ti.**

 **̶ ¿Y que sientes por mi?**

 **̶ Un amor que no puede ser comparado con absurdas historias de amor.**

Entonces mi ansiedad desapareció. Sus cálidos labios por fin chocaron contra los míos.

Era consciente que era yo quien la cargaba pero puedo jurar que me sentía flotar. El calor inundo mi cuerpo y aferre más su cuerpo contra mí. La apreté con fuerza, con esa extraña sensación de querer fundirme con ella, la quería tanto… la adoraba que mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban en ese tipo de beso tan cursi y embriagador… yo solo podía pensar que quería quedarme toda la vida así. Con nuestros corazones palpitando fuertemente el uno por el otro, con nuestras manos, labios y mentes aferrándose con pasión.

Amando por primera vez, de esa formo en la que solo nosotros dos comprendemos. Tan diferente a cualquier otra.

 _En ese tiempo no sabia expresar con claridad mis sentimientos, sabía que la amaba, pero no estaba seguro de que manera… ahora sí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hola! si, sigo viva y lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo a pesar de que ya lo tenia escrito desde hace como medio mes, pero sigo teniendo muchos problemas ya que no tengo Internet en casa (que adolescente a medio siglo XXI no tiene Internet en casa? lo se pero no puedo hacer nada)_

 _En fin quiero que sepan que la historia no sera abandonada y que de alguna manera creo que ya vamos un poco mas de la mitad y claro todas las preguntas seran respondidas._

 _Como dije se me dificulta mucho y por lo mismo no puedo responder personalmente sus reviews pero quiero que sepan que los leo y son muy importantes para mi ademas que me animan a seguir y a esforzarme por venir al cyber XD_

 _En fin espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión._

 ** _Espacio publicitario!_**

 _Bueno, últimamente me ha llegado mucha inspiración y le eh tomado bastante cariño al triangulo amoroso de los dos hermanos rubios y Hikari jajajaja así que eh subido una nueva historia que espero le den la oportunidad igual no sera muy larga y tiene a estos tres de protagonista._

 _Me eh tentado x subir una mas pero me dije que debía terminar por lo menos esta para subir la siguiente oh me llenare de historias y después no podre continuar ninguna..._

 _En fin, pasen por ella, se llama Destino y esta muy dramática pero con mucho romance, solo sera el prologo para ver que recibimiento obtiene._

 _Cuídense todos y nos leemos pronto!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Digimon no me pertenece!_

 _Capitulo 9 arriba, esta muuuuuuuuy extenso y con una sorpresa al final que aviso no sera narrada por Takeru. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 _ **~Con Locura ~**_

 _Seria mentira si no contara que aquella noche dormí con la más grande de mis sonrisas y que en mi mente no había espacio para soñar pues Hikari la invadía por completo. Desde su angelical apariencia, hasta sus cálidos labios, su dulce sonrisa y su hermosa presencia._

 _Después del beso la recuerdo con las mejillas tiernamente sonrosadas y una sonrisa tímida, sus ojos rubíes brillaban y reflejaban de alguna forma lo contenta que estaba. No hubo palabras, nadie se movió por varios segundos, hasta que Taichí había gritado desde abajo preguntándonos porque estábamos como dos tontos ahí parados sonriéndonos._

 _Aunque le hubiera explicado el no habría comprendido…_

.

.

.

No había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche y aun así no me había dado cuenta cuando el cielo había empezado a aclararse, fue consciente que era de día cuando el ruido de trastes golpeándose me saco de mis pensamientos y el olor del desayuno inundaba mi habitación.

Cuando baje aun en pijama quede confundido; no porque fuera Yamato el que cocinara, sino porque en la mesa tan solo había dos platos lo cual me indicaba que al parecer ninguno de nuestros padres se encontraba.

 **̶** **¿Dónde está mamá?**

 **̶** **Ella salió al mismo tiempo que papá, como siempre**. ̶ me contesto mientras servía el desayuno y luego se sentaba. Yo mire el reloj, abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que pasaban de las diez, había amanecido hace más de cuatro horas y yo no me había dado cuenta. ̶ **Dormiste mucho ¿estás bien?**

 **̶** **Si, ¿porqué no habría de estarlo?** ̶ Yamato se encoge de hombros mientras se lleva un bocado a la boca, su tranquilidad me molesta, aunque sinceramente puede que me este dejando llevar un poco por mis emociones, como resultado de lo que me entere ayer.

Me senté a comer en silencio, estuvimos así durante algunos minutos lo que me dio tiempo de verlo, estaba arreglado, normal y sin embargo no había ido a la universidad ni parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

 **̶** **¿Por qué no fuiste a la universidad?**

 **̶** **Tengo planes.** **̶** Yo levante una ceja ante su vaga respuesta.

 **̶** **Tú nunca faltas así que debe ser importante.**

 **̶** **Lo es…** **̶** estaba evitando responderme, lo que quería decir que él pensaba que yo me enojaría si me decía, lo cual era verdad si se trataba de Hikari, lo que era bastante probable… aunque era extraño que se preocupara cuando a él realmente le da igual lo que yo piense. ̶ **Iré a visitar a Hikari.**

No pude evitar atragantarme un poco con la leche al escuchar aquello. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido y él me respondió con su mirada fría de siempre.

 **̶** **¿Y eso por qué?**

 **̶** **Solo estoy preocupado.**

 **̶** **Iré yo, así que no hay necesidad.**

 **̶** **Iré después de ti entonces**.

Nos sostuvimos las miradas con determinación, era claro que nadie iba a ceder, y aunque yo quisiera no podía obligarlo a no ir a verla.

 **̶** **¿Hablaras con ella sobre lo que te dije ayer?**

 **̶** **¿Hay algo que no quieres que me diga?**

 **̶** **Deja de estar a la defensiva Takeru, soy tu hermano no tu enemigo** **̶** dijo ya con un tono de voz más firme.

Sus palabras eran verdad, no es que tuviésemos una buena relación, después de todo cuando yo me fui éramos buenos hermanos, dependía de él en gran medida pero claro todo cambio con el paso del tiempo… aun así, no estaba bien pelear, lo sabía y aun si estaba esa espinita de molestia que no podía dejarme estar en paz con él.

̶ **Solo pienso que deberías escuchar ambos lados de la historia** **̶** yo lo mire y el sonrió de lado ̶ **pero escúchala a ella primero.**

 **̶** **Tú ya estás vestido, ¿no planeabas ir primero?**

 **̶** **Debo ver a Mimí…** **̶** una risa se me salió de los labios y el entre cerró los ojos ̶ **¿de qué te ríes?**

 **̶** **¿Tienen una cita para matarse o qué?**

 **̶** **Aunque no lo creas hubo un tiempo en que nos llevábamos bien.**

̶ **Un poco difícil de creer.**

 **̶** **Pues así era…** **̶** dijo levantándose, y tomando las llaves de su motocicleta ̶ **por cierto…** **̶** el tomo un sobre de la barra de la cocina y me la entrego. ̶ **Te llego esto hace rato.**

 **̶** **¿Qué es?**

 **̶** **De Francia… al parecer es de tu novia.** **̶** Su voz sonó áspera, molesta incluso.

El recuerdo de Catherine hizo que el estomago me doliera, no porque fuera mala, porque no la quisiera o algo así, no sería mi novia si así fuera. Era precisamente el hecho de que se me hubiera olvidado hablar con ella para ponerle fin a todo lo que me molestaba.

Para ser sincero con Hikari a mi lado, lo último que se me pasaba por la cabeza era Catherine.

 **̶** **Gracias** **̶** dije, poniendo la carta en un librero cerca de las escaleras donde ya iba a subir para tomar un baño y salir de casa lo más pronto posible.

 **̶** **¿No la leerás?**

 **̶** **Lo hare luego.** ̶ El boqueo, parecía querer decirme algo mas, sin embargo solo soltó un suspiro.

 **̶** **Como quieras…** **̶** y salió de la casa, pronto escuche el sonido de su motocicleta al arrancar y alejarse.

Lamentablemente mientras tomaba un baño pensé mucho en mi rubia "novia" si es que aun podía llamársele así; me había dolido bastante su falta de apoyo y el hecho de haberme mirado como un insecto raro cuando se entero de mi intento de suicidio… aunque para ser sincero tampoco me sorprendió.

Ella no había llamado ni había hecho un intento por comunicarse conmigo desde que había llegado a Japón hace semanas, y era un poco molesto que lo hiciera ahora. Tampoco es que fuera importante, leería la carta después, le respondería con la verdad y si era necesario le llamaría para explicarle la situación.

Que me había enamorado de un ángel y que por lo tanto, aunque era bastante obvio nuestra relación no podía seguir. No que me gustara terminar una relación por teléfono, detestaba la idea, pero tampoco iba a tomar un vuelo a Francia solo para terminarla. En primera y siendo honesto Catherine no lo valía y segunda… no podría dejar a Hikari.

Cuando su nombre se hizo presente en mi mente todo rastro de otras personas desaparecieron y automáticamente solo pude pensar en ella, en que al vería pronto y que ni siquiera sabría como comportarme.

Cuando llegue al sanatorio me reí de mi, era vergonzoso el cosquilleo en mi estomago y el sudor en mis manos, de repente me sentía en la secundaria esperando ver a mi primera novia, era patético y tierno a la vez… adoraba esa sensación que solo podía producirme ella.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo me comportaría cuando la viera.

Tampoco fue necesario saberlo… Pues apenas puse un pie en el edificio su cabellera castaña hizo aparición a lo lejos del pasillo. Corrió hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, No pude hacer nada más que abrir mis brazos y recibirla con un abrazo cuando se abalanzo a mí y atrapo mis labios con los suyos.

Y sentirlos fue como un golpe a la realidad de cuanto había extrañado sentirlos, así que cuando la baje no me importo que estuviéramos en la recepción y que hubiera varias personas ahí que nos observaban, la tome de la cabeza y profundice más el beso.

El cariño, la calidez y la pasión eran palpables y juro que yo podría quedarme ahí toda la vida, ambos sonriendo entre cada beso, disfrutando del placer de tenernos.

El carraspeo de Lucy nos hizo separarnos bastante sonrojados.

 **̶** **Esperen a estar solos par de tortolos.** **̶** Hikari soltó una risita tímida que sonó como melodía en mis oídos, la bese en la coronilla, tome su mano y salimos al jardín.

Caminamos entre los arbustos, ella iba soltando risitas, su rostro resplandecía como el mismo sol y de vez en cuando me miraba maravillada.

 **̶** **Estas inusualmente feliz**. ̶ dije sonriendo ante su buen humor.

 **̶** **Yo siempre estoy así.**

 **̶** **Si…** **̶** era verdad y aun así había algo más ̶ **pero tienes algo diferente.**

 **̶** **Tal vez es que estoy descalza** ̶ dijo entre risas y yo mire sus pies, efectivamente, iba descalza.

 **̶** **¿Y eso?** **̶** Ella se encogió de hombros.

 **̶** **Me encanta estar descalza en los jardines, aunque me regañan por ello, no preguntes porque, a veces creo que los cuidadores son los locos aquí.**

 **̶** **Claro como si el hecho de estar descalza en los jardines pareciera de lo más normal**. ̶ Ella me saco la lengua infantilmente.

Llegamos al gran cerezo en medio de todo el jardín, la brisa del viento movió las hojas alborotando su ahora corto cabello. Y mientras ella reía yo la contemplaba, cada vez maravillándome más con la preciosura de su ser.

 **̶** **No te lo dije ayer, pero el corte le quedo bien a Sora, estas muy linda.** ̶ El sonrojo en sus mejillas me hizo sonreír, adoraba verla así.

 **̶** **Aunque extraño mi cabello largo.**

 **̶** **No te hace falta**. ̶ me acerque a ella sacando el objeto que llevaba en mi bolsillo y enseñándoselo. Ella abrió los ojos maravillada, el pasador en mi mano brillaba, tenia forma de flor, con cristales rosados, sin permiso se lo acomode en el cabello. ̶ **Estas hermosa.**

 **̶** **Cambiaste de regalos, ya no son chocolates.**

 **̶** **Hay que variar de vez en cuando.**

 **̶** **Gracias** ̶ y mientras me miraba agradecida puse entre nosotros un pequeño chocolate envuelto en papel brillante, sus ojos brillaron aun mas. ̶ **O pueden ser ambos.**

 **̶** **Eres el mejor** ̶ dijo tomándolo, desenvolviéndolo y llevándoselo a la boca, yo me reí.

 **̶** **Eres un caso; no debería de consentirte tanto, te estás poniendo un poco malcriada.**

 **̶** **Demasiado tarde ¿no crees?** **̶** Ambos reímos hasta que ella volteo hacia abajo y frunció el ceño ̶ que grosera eres gatomon. ̶ **Aunque aquellos momentos eran extraños para mi, no me molestaban.**

 **̶** **¿Te dijo algo?**

 **̶** **Ella dijo que era verdad, que soy una malcriada.**

 **̶** **¿Vez? Ella está de acuerdo conmigo.** ̶ esta vez me sonrió de una manera diferente, era dulce sin embargo parecía esconder algo.

 _Me sonrió como si lamentara algo…._

 _ **̶**_ **¿Nos sentamos?** **̶** dijo antes de que pudiera preguntar, se dejo caer sobre el césped y yo me senté a su lado, con mi espalda recargada en el tronco y ella recargada en mí. ̶ **¿Ya quieres que hablemos?**

 **̶** **Solo si tú quieres** **̶** por que tenía mucha curiosidad pero su comodidad era mi prioridad. Hikari tomo mi mano con firmeza y su mirada se elevo al cielo.

 **̶** **Siempre me gusto** **̶** comenzó diciendo con una sonrisa, como si recordara algo lindo del pasado ̶ **No sabría decir cuando empezó precisamente, simplemente él iba a mi casa siempre y pronto comencé a verlo más que como el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Era Yamato Ishida, el chico más guapo de todas, cantaba, tocaba la guitarra y tenía una motocicleta ¿Qué chica no se fijaría en eso?** **̶** dijo entre risas, burlándose de ella misma ̶ **Era tan solo un amor platónico.**

Hikari se miro su mano, gesto que me extraño, una sonrisa melancólica se formo en sus labios. ̶ **Cuando fui creciendo comencé e ignorar a los nuestros guardianes porque notaba que los demás me miraban raro cuando hablaba con ellos. Supongo que en gran parte lo que paso fue por eso, el ignorarlos abrió puertas a criaturas diferentes, deje entrar a los que debía alejar y aleje a los me protegían**. ̶ Ella se mordió el labio, me miro unos momentos y después bajo la mirada al suelo ̶ **nunca tuve muchos amigos, siempre dijeron que era extraña, y las chicas hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué?** ̶ Ella se encogió de hombros.

 **̶ Yolei dijo una vez que era porque los chicos me ponían atención, tal vez era así… aunque después no fue de buena manera** ̶ no dudaba que las chicas envidiaran a alguien como Hikari, una chica dulce y hermosa que probablemente llamaba mucho la atención, si, podía entender el porqué la dejaban de lado. ̶ **De todas formas, aunque tenía a Daisuke, a Ken y a Yolei… bueno, ellos eran chicos y no podían estar siempre conmigo aunque lo intentaban y Yolei es más grande así que estaba un poco lejos. Cuando comencé a sentirme sola, Dragomon me hizo caer aun más bajo. Al mismo tiempo, Yamato comenzó a hablarme más, no sé porque, solo sé que iba a casa más temprano cuando Tai aun no llegaba, me ayudaba con mis tareas y perdíamos el tiempo juntos… descubrí que con el no me sentía sola.**

 **̶ Entonces te ayudo.**

 **̶ Si, lo hizo, claro que no fue suficiente pues Yamato no podía estar siempre conmigo. Dragomon comenzó a hacerme daño, me hacía perderme y cuando regresaba en mi me encontraba con mis brazos lastimados, comencé a salirme de la realidad, cuando lo veía gritaba para que alguien me ayudara pero lo demás no podían escucharme o verme así, para ellos era una chica loca que se ponía a gritar en medio de la clase.**

A pesar de que ella parecía tranquila y lo contaba con calma, su voz se quebraba de vez en cuando. Lamente mucho el hecho de no haber estado ahí antes, yo me habría quedado a su lado siempre.

 **̶ Las burlas en la escuela no ayudaron y las chicas comenzaron a molestarme, a hacerme bromas pesadas e incluso golpearme.**

 **̶ Hikari eso es horrible ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?**

 **̶ Lo hice… pero nadie me creía, todos decían que era yo quien me autolesionaba, no puedo culparlos pues también lo hacía. ̶** dijo abrazándose a ella misma. ̶ **El único que me escucho y me creyó sin dudar fue Yamato.**

No pude evitar pensar que debía haber un error ¿no era Yamato quien había dicho que Hikari estaba realmente loca? Sin embargo no la contradije.

 **̶ El curo mis heridas más de una vez, y llego a amenazar a esas chicas y a cualquiera que se me acercara con malas intenciones, el me creía… y cuando lloraba, sus abrazos me calmaban, para entonces… yo me enamore profundamente de él. ̶** fruncí el ceño, no pudiendo creer que el chico del que hablaba era mi hermano.

 **̶ ¿Y qué paso?**

 **̶ Por un tiempo nada, yo solo podía rogar a que el tiempo en la escuela terminara para ir a casa, esperar diez minutos y que el llegara.**

 **̶ ¿Te confesaste?**

 **̶ No… ̶** dijo cuando una sonrisa se formo en sus labios ̶ **el lo hizo.**

 **̶ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? En… entonces ¿te correspondió? ̶** dije sorprendido, ella rió y me miro divertida.

 **̶ Hey… ¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿Acaso no me crees con la capacidad de gustarle a alguien mayor?**

 **̶ N… no es eso, tu dijiste que te había roto el corazón así que creí que él no te había correspondido ̶** aunque ciertamente ahora tenía sentido el hecho de que mi hermano pareciera a veces más preocupado de lo normal por ella… lo que quería decir… ¿Qué aun la quería?

 **̶ Pues ya vez, un día el solo me beso ̶** una molestia se hizo presente en mi pecho, hice una mueca y ella se rió.

 **̶ No es necesario que me cuentes eso.**

 **̶ ¿De qué hablas? Tú querías detalles.**

 **̶ Pero no de eso… ̶** ella rodo los ojos.

 **̶ El punto es… que salimos durante un tiempo.**

 **̶ Aguarda… entonces ¿ustedes…?**

 **̶ Fuimos novios… o algo así. ̶** Me sentí aturdido por toda esa información ̶ **y aunque en ese tiempo fui muy feliz, Dragomon seguía atacándome, llevándome cada vez más hacia la oscuridad. ̶** Ella se quedo un momento perdida en sus recuerdos.

̶ **¿Qué paso después?**

 **̶ Comencé a hablar más con Gatomon y los demás, y descubrí que al aceptarlos como parte de mi, Dragomon se desvanecía cada vez más.**

 **̶ Eso es bueno… ¿No?** ̶ Hikari me dio una sonrisa un tanto melancólica, y sus ojos reflejaron tristeza e inseguridad. Se encogió de hombros.

 **̶ Claro, lo fue.**

 **̶ Debo asumir que no fue suficiente.**

 **̶ Si lo era, hubo un tiempo en el que el desapareció por completo, mi relación con Gatomon y los demás era maravillosa y me ayudaban en mis depresiones, sobre todo las de la escuela, aunque el que me ayudo fue Yamato… estar a su lado me hacia inmensamente feliz** ̶ el brillo de tristeza en sus ojos fue remplazado por algo mas, no sabría decirlo pero no me sentí cómodo, era como si todo lo que ella hubiera sentido por mi hermano regresara con cada palabra. ̶ **yo solo podía pensar en estar con él a cada minuto del día, anhelaba sus abrazos, sus besos y su cariño ̶** estaba por decirlo que no quería escuchar eso, en tono de broma pero enserio, sin embargo… al estármelo contando bueno… ella parecía feliz, así que decidí no hablar. De todas formas ante mi silencio ella me miro. ̶ **Lo siento ¿es incomodo? ̶** yo negué con la cabeza.

 **̶ Está bien, no es que ponga contento escucharlo pero quiero saberlo.**

 **̶ Lamento si me dejo llevar Takeru, supongo que podría omitir algunas cosas ̶** dijo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, yo reí y acaricie una de ellas.

 **̶ Está bien, en realidad me encanta cuando te dejas llevar, estoy bien… además** ̶ tome su mano fuertemente ̶ **yo soy el que está aquí ahora.**

Hikari me sonrió y yo me relaje por el hecho de que ella lo negó.

 **̶ Lo estas…** ̶ respondió apretando fuertemente la mano ̶ no tienes idea de cuánto agradezco eso.

 **̶ Sígueme contando.**

 **̶ Pues lo que paso después es bastante obvio en realidad ̶** yo levante una ceja, al parecer no quería seguir contando pero a mí ya no podía dejarme así; ella se rió ̶ **Bueno, cuando sales con alguien habla sola… ¿Qué esperas que pase?**

 **̶ Yamato… ¿Te dejo por eso?**

 **̶ En parte supongo, primero intento ayudarme, quiso que dejara de hacerlo, que eran imaginaciones mías y todo eso…** ̶ yo fruncí el ceño y ella me acaricio el dorso de mi mano que ya estaba en puño ̶ **no podemos culparlo Takeru, no todos son como tú que confías ciegamente en una extraña. Tú crees en mi… ̶** ella volvió a reír ̶ **al menos lo intentas.**

 **̶ Aun así no creo que haya sido motivo suficiente Hikari.**

 **̶ No lo fue, por eso te digo que no tienes por qué culpar a tu hermano; como dije Yamato realmente intento ayudarme, estaba todo el tiempo conmigo siempre intentando ayudarme y juro que intente hacerlo, intente con todas mis fuerzas dejar de verlos pero…**

 **̶ Dragomon regreso. ̶** Ella asintió y soltó un suspiro.

̶ Y cuando lo hizo vino más fuerte, Yamato y yo comenzamos a pelear y yo me perdía en la oscuridad cada vez mas. Taichí comenzó a sospechar de lo nuestro porque a pesar de todo estábamos siempre juntos.

 **̶ Entonces…**

 **̶ Yamato termino conmigo, dijo que… no era por Tai o porque yo estuviera cada vez más loca.**

 **̶ ¿Entonces?** ̶ Ella se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos. Supuse que intentando no llorar.

 **̶ El dijo que se había enamorado de alguien más**. ̶ Las palabras salieron de sus labios, su voz se quebró al final de la oración y sus ojos rubíes se pusieron llorosos. ̶ **Así que no se en realidad cual fue la razón más fuerte para que me dejara, pero lo hizo ̶** entonces las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cual cascada ̶ me dejo cuando yo más lo necesitaba.

Enfurecí, estaba enojado. Digo sabía que Yamato había tenido su temporada de cretino pero hacerle eso a Hikari era… inaceptable.

 **̶ Takeru… ̶** la mire cuando su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, ya no lloraba pero sus ojos estaban rojos y aun llorosos ̶ **en realidad no se puede esperar algo más, ¿Quién podría estar con alguien como yo?**

Pase mis brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia mi pecho y bese su cabello con ternura, deje el enojo de lado pues Hikari no necesitaba de eso, además aunque aun parecía dolerle quería pensar que mi hermano estaba más que superado en su corazón.

̶ **A mi me encantaría estar con alguien como tú, siempre. ̶** Su risa lleno el ambiente.

 **̶ Eso se debe a que puede que estés tan loco como yo. ̶** Yo también reí, le di un beso en la mejilla y junte mi nariz con la suya.

 **̶ Pues dejémonos llevar por la locura.**

Nuestros labios se juntaron llenando nuestros cuerpos de calidez ante la fría noche que estaba cayendo, el día había pasado demasiado rápido a su lado, pero me sorprendió; estar con Hikari era como perderse en otro mundo, donde las preocupaciones, los deberes, las personas o el tiempo no importaban… y besarla era como sumergirme en ese tipo de sueños tan bellos que uno no quiere despertar jamás.

 **̶ Esta anocheciendo ̶** dijo cuando nuestros labios se despegaron.

 **̶ Si, debería irme ̶** conteste resignado mientras me levantaba y le ofrecía una mano, ella me sonrió.

 **̶ Me quedare un rato más.**

 **̶ Hikari está haciendo frio, deberíamos…**

 **̶ Está bien Takeru, debo quedarme** ̶ yo me quede ahí parado unos segundos, el sol se estaba metiendo y pronto la oscuridad habría tomado su lugar. La oscuridad era precisamente a lo que ella más temía ¿Cómo podía pedirme que la dejara sola en ella? ̶ **No te preocupes, Gatomon está conmigo.**

 **̶ Puedo quedarme contigo un poco más.**

 **̶ En realidad debemos hablar de algo ̶** contesto con los ojos cerrados, supuse que se refería a gatomon y a ella misma ̶ **¿vendrás mañana?**

 **̶ Claro** \- conteste resignado, si ella no quería que me quedara entonces estaba bien ̶ **No te quedes mucho tiempo afuera.**

 **̶ Estoy vigilada todo el tiempo, créeme… vendrá alguien por mí.**

Algo no me convencía, no quería dejarla sola. Me agache a su altura y la mire.

 **̶ ¿Estás segura?**

 **̶ Si, ve con cuidado ̶** yo suspire, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Le bese la frente queriendo hacerle entender cuanto la quería.

 **̶ Te adoro. ̶** Y con esas palabras y su sonrisa como despedida me fui de ahí dejándola sentada bajo ese gran árbol.

Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, lo que sea que Hikari tuviera que hablar con… "gatomon" podía decírmelo a mí, desde que nos conocimos ella me lo había dicho todo, por partes claro pero todo al fin y al cabo. Si ella necesitaba algo podía decírmelo ¿Qué tenía que ocultarme? El sabor se hizo peor cuando saliendo encontré a mi hermano sentado en las escaleras con un cigarrillo en la mano. Había olvidado que iría a visitarla.

 **̶ ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para venir?**

 **̶ Llegue hace rato, pero no quería interrumpir su momento. ̶** dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme.

 **̶ Ella ya va a dormir ̶** mentí, díganme celoso y lo que quieran pero no me hacía gracia que el entrara a verla, la había lastimado demasiado.

 **̶ Lo dudo, seguro esta esperándome ahí donde la dejaste.**

Yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

 **̶ ¿Nos espiaste? ̶** El sonrió socarronamente y yo quise darle un puñetazo en la cara. Lamentablemente me contuve.

 **̶ No es necesario, la conozco ̶** la sangre me hirvió con ese comentario ̶ **seguramente ella sabe que estoy por verla.**

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Era por eso que ella no quiso entrar? Claro, ahora comprendía mejor lo que dijo, ella no tenía que hablar con gatomon, sino con Yamato, pero… ¿Cómo?

 **̶ Nunca entenderé como lo hace ̶** comento despreocupado sacándome de mis pensamientos ̶ **saber las cosas antes de que pasen.**

Los dibujos que ella había hecho me vinieron a la mente, pues lo único que se me ocurría era que alguna de esas criaturas le hubiera avisado que Yamato estaba por entrar. Era confiar demasiado en lo que Hikari creía pero no se me ocurría nada más y como sea ese tipo de situaciones me habían pasado ya más de una vez.

 **̶ Tal vez una de las criaturas que ella ve le aviso. ̶** Yamato me miro curioso.

 **̶ Si puede ser.**

 **̶ No te burles.**

 **_ ¿Por qué lo haría?**

 **̶ Se que piensas que está loca… no crees en ella.**

 **̶ Y me asusta que tu lo hagas.**

 **̶ Ese no es tu problema.**

 **̶ O que le hagas creer que lo haces. ̶** Yo fruncí el ceño, estaba por decirle que realmente lo hacía, aunque no estaba seguro de ello. ̶ **Te conto todo ¿cierto? ̶** yo asentí ̶ **¿por eso estás enojado? ¿Estás celoso?**

 **̶ No, solo molesto por todo lo que la hiciste pasar.**

 **̶ Nunca quise hacerle daño.**

 **̶ Claro, entonces seguro pensaste que pelear con tu mejor amigo por ella no valía la pena, que el decirle que te habías enamorado de otra chica no le dolería, que la creyeras loca no le importaría y que la dejaras cuando más te necesitaba no le dolería para nada ̶** el por fin se puso serio.

̶ **Las cosas no fueron así. ̶** yo puse los ojos en blanco ̶ **cuando Taichí comenzó a sospechar lo nuestro ya había decidido dejarla.**

 **̶ Oh seguro eso arregla todo.** ̶ El suspiro.

 **̶ Ella empeoraba cada vez más, para ser sincero me asustaba un poco. Decirle que me enamore de alguien mas no fue mentira ̶** yo lo mire aun enojado por lo sínico que estaba siendo ̶ **comencé a estresarme, Hikari no estaba en condiciones de estar conmigo y tampoco tenía la cara de pedírselo después de todo lo que estaba pasando. Me enamore de Mimí.**

 **Decir que eso fue inesperado era… acertado.**

 **̶ ¿Qué?**

 **̶ Cuando comenzó a ver que yo me estaba poniendo mal fue a visitarme cada día, me apoyo y comencé a quererla.**

 **̶ Pero si se pelean todo el tiempo.**

 **̶ Antes no. Fueron muchos los factores del por qué rompí con ella, pero el que no la quisiera nunca fue una de ellas; es verdad que Mimí me gusto pero nunca nadie pudo, puede o podrá remplazar mis sentimientos por Hikari.**

 **̶ Tampoco nada podrá cambiar el hecho de que la dejaste.**

 **̶ Lo sé, tampoco es que quiera justificarme. La lastime aunque esa nunca fuera mi intención. Pelear con Taichí nunca ha sido un problema para mí y lo hubiera enfrentado, pero eso implicaba problemas para ella también… y estar mal con su hermano solo empeoraría las cosas para ella.**

 **̶ Oh que bueno eres ̶** dije con sarcasmo. ̶ **Entonces… ¿no crees que este loca?**

 **̶ Lo está… ¿lo dudas?**

 **̶ Tal vez simplemente ella puede ver lo que nosotros no, tener un don no la convierte en loca.**

 **̶ Dilo cuando te lo creas Takeru.**

 **̶ Confiar en la persona que amas no es un error, deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando.**

 **̶ La amaba y al igual que tu quise confiar, creer que era pasajero por todos los problemas que tenía en la escuela, pero no puedes confiar en que alguien esta cuerdo cuando habla sola a todas horas, cuando grita por criaturas inexistentes, cuando se autolesiona diciendo que la controlan, cuando intenta quitarse la vida. ̶** El me miro con firmeza ̶ **está loca Takeru, el que la quiera no hará que ella mejore.**

 **̶ ¿Qué no la ves? Estos días ella ha estado bien, habla con todos, se ríe, está feliz…**

 **̶ Oh claro, ¿entones lo de su cumpleaños no fue nada?**

 **̶ Ella solo necesita estar conmigo.**

 **̶ ¿Acaso te escuchas? ̶** yo baje la mirada. Bien, de alguna forma mi hermano tenía algo de razón pero no podía aceptarlo. Hikari realmente debía ver algo que nosotros no podíamos ella… ̶ **Takeru** ̶ lo mire ̶ **no veas cosas que no son. Hikari no ha sido elegida por fuerzas sobre naturales que le permitan ver criaturas mágicas. Ella tiene esquizofrenia, nadie lo invento, se la diagnosticaron doctores reales, y no fue extraño porque es hereditaria, sus abuela materna era igual.**

 **̶ Pero ella es normal, ella es como nosotros simplemente ve algo mas ̶** respondí ya no tan seguro ¿era posible? ¿Así eran las cosas? ¿Era yo quien insistía en cosas que no eran? ¿Hikari realmente estaba loca?

 **̶ ¿Hasta cuándo? Tienes una vida más allá de ella Takeru…**

 **̶ No me iré ̶** mi hermano suspiro y dio media vuelta resignado **. ̶ La amo ̶** dije antes de entrar y él me miro.

̶ **Yo también lo hago, pero amarla no cambiara el hecho de que Hikari está enferma. ̶** Y sin decir nada mas, él entro al sanatorio.

.

.

.

Yamato la encontró sentada donde Takeru la había dejado. Recargada en el árbol, con los ojos cerrados y el aviento moviendo su corto cabello. Verla así, le recordó a los viejos tiempos, cuando iba por ella a la escuela y la encontraba de la misma manera.

 **̶ Por un momento creí que no vendrías ̶** dijo ella sin inmutarse ̶ tardaste mucho.

 **̶ Hikari puedes llegar a ser aterradora**. ̶ contesto con una sonrisa. Mientras toaba asiento frente a ella. ̶ **lamento tardar, me encontré con Takeru.**

 **̶ Lo sé…**

 **̶ ¿También sabes que hablamos?**

 **̶ Lo supuse.**

Yamato suspiro. Desde que ella había sido internada llegaba a visitarla esporádicamente, aunque nunca volvieron a comportarse como antes. Donde ella reía y lo avergonzaba, donde jugaban como niños pequeños correteándose entre sí, bromeando y riendo. Nada fue igual y le dolía.

 **̶ Me sorprende que no te fueras, escapas de mí siempre que puedes. ̶** El suelta una risita una que Yamato no había escuchado hace mucho, o quizás no tanto, pero la verdad no contaba cuando la escuchaba reír a causa de su hermano.

 **̶ No es verdad… ̶** luego pareció meditarlo ̶ **no siempre al menos ̶** y ambos rieron. ̶ **Pero tienes razón supongo, hay algo diferente esta vez.**

 **̶ ¿Qué has dicho más de dos palabras?**

 **̶ Aparte. ̶** Ella lo miro a los ojos y Yamato se percato del brillo en los de ella, ese que había desaparecido por mucho tiempo y que había regresado hace relativamente poco. ̶ **estoy lista… para escucharte.**

El rubio sonrió mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella. Le susurro un "gracias" y después regreso a su posición inicial frente a ella.

 **̶ Pero primero… ¿Por qué? ̶** La castaña se encogió de hombros.

 **̶ Cuando entre a casa ayer y los vi a todos ahí, esperándome… sentí nostalgia. Sé que Mimí a sufrido mucho por todo lo que le dije aquella vez, se que tu también lo has hecho, no es justo.**

 **̶ Yo no hago esto por Mimí.**

 **̶ Lo sé. Solo quiero acabar con esto, ya ni siquiera tiene sentido.**

 **̶ Tienes que saber… que nunca te deje por ella ̶** ella bajo la mirada y Yamato supo que no le creía. ̶ **Hikari, lo que siento por jamás podrá compararse con nada, la quiero es verdad, de una manera diferente a cualquier otra pero tu… estas por sobre todo. Las palabras que te dije fueron equivocadas.**

 **̶ Supongo que lo sabía, por eso no lo resistí… lamento haberme dejado llevar por la furia ̶** dijo entre risas ̶ **y lamento haberte aventado el celular en la cabeza**. ̶ El también rió.

̶ **Perdóname ̶** soltó, y aunque su voz aparentemente no había cambiado. Ella no la escucho fría y áspera como de costumbre. ̶ **Por haberte dejado, hay muchas cosas que cambiaria si pudiera.**

 **̶ Está bien ̶ contesto ella tomando su mano ̶** es momento de liberarte de toda esa culpa que cargas; ya puedes ir con ella.

 **̶ Así no son las cosas.**

 **̶ Créeme aun te quiere.**

 **̶ Todo a su tiempo… ¿Estarás bien?**

 **̶ ¡Claro! ̶** una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios ̶ **Tengo a Takeru después de todo. ̶** El bajo la mirada y Hikari levanto la ceja ̶ **¿Dije algo malo?**

 **̶ No, pero eso me dolió. ̶** ella parpadeo un par de veces ̶ **se que crees que no te quiero, que piensas que te he superado con el paso del tiempo, pero no es así Hikari… te amo y lo hare siempre.**

El rostro de ella se puso de un color rojo furioso, se sintió caliente y avergonzada. Se tapo la cara con sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 **̶ ¿Qué te pasa? ̶** pregunto el rubio divertido.

 **̶ Siempre hiciste eso, logras avergonzarme con ese tipo de cosas. ̶** Él suelta una carcajada y ella también se ríe.

 **̶ Es agradable ver que aun hay cosas que solo yo puedo hacer… aunque para ser sincero, también te he visto sonreír de una manera que nunca vi, y no soy yo el que lo provoca.**

 **̶ ¿Hay cosas que solo yo provoco? ̶** pregunto tímidamente y Yamato sonrió amablemente, ella sintió calidez entendiendo el punto… que esa sonrisa era solo para ella.

 **̶ Miles ̶** contesto revolviéndole tiernamente el cabello. ̶ **me haces sentir cosas que no creo que tengan nombre.**

 **̶ Ah… te has vuelto cursi Yamato. ̶** ahora era el que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque apenas era perceptible por la oscuridad de la noche. Hikari soltó una gran carcajada.

 **̶ Bien, también logras avergonzarme… había olvidado lo mala que podías llegar a ser. ̶** Ambos volvieron a reír y de pronto se sintieron algunos años atrás, donde eso era todo lo que podían hacer, reír, jugar y amarse.

A lo lejos una luz les hizo voltearse, Lucy les indico que era hora de entrar y ambos asintieron.

 **̶ Debo irme.**

 **̶ Claro ̶** se levanto y le dio su mano, Hikari acepto encontrándose pronto con el mirándola hacia abajo, había olvidado lo alto que era. ̶ **te extrañe, muchísimo. ̶** Y entonces la envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándola con tanta fuerza que ella realmente sintió su necesidad de estar con ella.

̶ **Buenas noches Yamato** ̶ dijo ella separándose y caminando hacia el sanatorio.

̶ **Hikari…** ̶ ella volteo ante su llamado. ̶ **¿aun me amas? ̶** hubiera querido que la sonrisa que le brindo fuera diferente.

 **̶ Claro, te amo… no creo poder dejar de hacerlo.**

 **̶ ¿Y que sientes por Takeru? ̶** ella miro hacia arriba, a la luna y sonrió.

 **̶ El me hace convertirme en luz…**

Yamato levanto una ceja. Algunas cosas no cambian como el hecho de que ella dijera cosas que no lograba comprender.

La vio acercarse rápidamente a él, se paro enfrente y lo miro con sus grandes ojos rubíes, se puso de puntillas y pasó sus varazos por su cuello. Yamato abrió los ojos cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre su piel. Un beso corto dulce y muy tierno en la comisura de sus labios.

 **̶ Siempre estarás en mi corazón, aunque este sea el adiós. ̶** Y volvió a caminar Yamato le volvió a gritar para que se detuviera.

 **̶ Creo que lo entiendo** ̶ ella volteo a verlo confundida ̶ **el logro salvarte, logro hacer lo que yo nunca pude.**

 **̶ Aun no… pero creo que lo hará ̶** dijo sonriente ̶ **está logrando lo que tú nunca te animaste a intentar.**

Y Hikari desapareció de su vista entre la oscuridad de la noche.

A pesar de todo y de que aquellas habían sido palabras crudas, de esas que Hikari no solía utilizar, él sabía que tenía razón. Por un momento aquella noche en que estuvieron como si nada hubiera pasado, pensó que quizás podría luchar por ella, que iría con Tai, contra su enfermedad, y contra Takeru con tal de estar con ella.

Pero no valía la pena porque realmente… él no tenía nada que hacer contra su hermano. Aunque lo intentara sabia que lo que Hikari sentía por Takeru iba más allá de cualquier cosa, lo veía en sus ojos, en su voz, en su mirar…

Y estaba bien, ella quizás no lo había superado, algo comprensible, el amor que se habían tenido no era algo que pudiera superarse, sin embargo… ella había seguido con su vida, había logrado salir de todo su sufrimiento con ayuda de Takeru.

Y era hora de que el hiciera lo mismo, aunque doliera, era momento de decirle adiós.

.

.

.

* * *

Para empezar me disculpo si vieron alguna falla no me dio tiempo de revisarlo y estaba ansiosa por subirlo así que espero no les haya molestado demasiado. Espero que le haya gustado la ultima escena que fue una sorpresa para mis lectoras Yamakari por que varias por ahí XD

Por ultimo me queda decirles que quedan 3 capítulos, no dos, no cuatro... Tres, nos acercamos al final y estoy muy feliz por todos los que me han seguido hasta aquí.

No olviden comentar y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **~ Con Locura ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _A lo largo de mi vida he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, unas peores que otras, algunas sin motivo, otras por idiota… y aunque no me crean otras más sin querer._

 _._

Hikari había mejorado significativamente, después del incidente de su cumpleaños ella no había vuelto a sufrir un episodio igual o no que yo supiera por lo menos… Tras estas tres semanas había descubierto en mi algo nuevo; y no me refiero a mis sentimientos por ella pues sabía que me había enamorado de Hikari casi en el instante en que la había visto.

Pero estar con ella como pareja era diferente… algo inexplicable quizás, me descubrí dejándome llevar, dejando las preocupaciones de lado y solo gozar cada instante a su lado.

Por suerte su conducta había ayudado a que la dejaran salir, habíamos pasados días enteros juntos y precisamente hoy sería su primer fin de semana fuera.

Mamá había dicho que nos tenía una sorpresa y que quería ver a Hikari en esta cena, parecía entusiasmada y cuando se lo comente a mi novia ella asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando entre, Lucy me indico con un gesto amable que Hikari se encontraba en el jardín, no me sorprendió últimamente estaba ahí cada que podía.

La mire a lo lejos, riendo a carcajadas con la niña rubia de la otra vez, ambas estaban descalzas, se tomaban de las manos y giraban y giraban, después reían, y volvían a hacerlo. Después de admirar aquella escena por diez minutos y recordar que nos estaban esperando, decidí intervenir.

 **̶** **Hola** **̶** \- salude cordialmente. Ambas se detuvieron, me miraron y segundos después ya tenía a Hikari colgada de mi cuello.

 **̶** **¡Takeru!** **̶-** Le di un par de vueltas para luego dejar sus pies descalzos en el piso ̶ **llegaste tarde.** **̶** me reserve el decirle que ya llevaba un rato solo mirándola, parecía un novio obsesionado con ella.

 **̶** **Hola** ̶ la voz de la pequeña llamo mi atención, sus ojos grandes almendrados me miraban con curiosidad.

 **̶** **Hola** **̶** \- respondí y ella me sonrió ̶ **Lily ¿verdad?** ̶ pregunte recordando el nombre que Hikari me había dicho hace un tiempo. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

 **̶** **Tú eres su novio ¿verdad?**

 **̶** **Así es** **̶** dije orgulloso tomando la mano de la castaña ̶ **¿no crees que soy afortunado?**

 **̶** **Mucho, mi hermano siempre que viene se la pasa diciendo lo hermosa que es -** yo me reí.

 **̶** **Pues es muy tierno que tu hermano diga eso ¿Cuántos años tiene?** **̶** pregunte con la esperanza de que se refiera a un pequeño puberto.

 **̶** **Tiene su edad, y de hecho ahí está** **̶** dijo señalando hacia la entrada. Efectivamente había un chico alto, quizás igual que yo, rubio y de ojos verdes, parecía ser extranjero aunque… ¿Quién era yo para decir eso? Hikari rió y entonces me di cuenta que la había tomando de la cintura un poco más fuerte de lo habitual. ̶ **Pero no te preocupes, Hikari lo rechaza desde hace mucho.**

 **\- Ah… jaja menos mal** ̶- dije intentado fingir una sonrisa.

 **̶** **Debo ir por mis zapatos** **̶** me dijo Hikari.

 **̶** **Te acompaño.**

 **̶** **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** **̶** Lily interrumpió nuevamente y me miro.

̶ **Está bien Takeru, te veo afuera, adiós Lily -** y mi novia saliendo corriendo.

No pude evitar no dejar de verla cuando paso al lado del supuesto hermano de Lily, ella lo saludo, se abrazaron por un pequeño momento y luego se despidieron sin más. La risa de la pequeña rubia me hizo mirarla.

 **̶** **¿Estas celoso?**

 **̶** **No…** ̶ conteste sonriente ̶ **¿Qué querías preguntarme?**

 **̶** **¿Por qué no viniste cuando llegaste?**

 **̶** **¿Ah? ¿Tú me viste?** **̶** ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

 **̶** **Es lo que dijo Terriermon** **̶** yo me sorprendí y la mire seriamente ̶ **¿También puedes verlos?** **̶** recordé que Hikari había comentado que cuando somos niños todos podíamos ver a las criaturas. Me agache a su altura y puse una mano sobre su cabeza.

 **̶** **No… es que yo ya crecí.**

 **̶** **Pero… ¿entonces tu le crees a Hikari?** **̶** era una pregunta difícil como para que una niña la hiciera.

 **̶** **Claro, tú también puedes verlas después de todo.** **̶** ella soltó una risita.

 **̶** **No, no puedo. -** **̶** dijo tranquilamente. Me quede callado ¿Qué no acaba de decir que una de ellas fue la que le dijo que yo estaba ahí? ̶ **hago lo mismo que tu porque la quiero.**

 **̶** **Bueno…**

 **̶** **Mis papás nunca lo hicieron, siempre dicen que estoy enferma** **̶** y soltó una risita un tanto tétrica ̶ **ellos nunca vienen por mí, así que es lindo que tú lo hagas por ella. Adiós Takeru.** **̶** Y la niña se fue sin decirme nada más. La vi tomar la mano de su hermano y salir de con él.

Para cuando Salí, Hikari me esperaba mientras platicaba con una sonrojada Lucy.

̶ **¿Nos vamos?** ̶ le dije y ella asintió.

 **̶** **Adiós Lucy, la próxima vez vendré con el** **̶** se despidió y dejamos a Lucy mas sonrojada que nunca.

 **̶** **¿Qué fue eso?**

 **̶** **Solo le dije que Joe era un gran tipo, además es doctor** **̶** dijo riendo.

 **̶** **Deja de emparejarla con todos Hikari.** **̶** ella soltó una carcajada.

 **̶** **¿Qué quería Lily?**

 **̶** **Nada** **̶** respondí ̶ **cosas de niños. Por cierto…** **̶** ella me miro confundida ̶ **¿Ella porque está aquí?**

 **̶** **¿Lily?** **̶** Hikari pareció meditarlo, como si no lo supiera ̶ **creo… que tiene problemas de personalidad.**

 **̶** **¿Qué?**

 **̶** **Bueno, no es que este aquí todo el tiempo, en realidad ella está bien solo que a veces, cuando viene es porque sus padres piensan que está mal** **̶** dijo haciendo un gesto con su dedo cerca de la oreja ̶ **Wallace, su hermano dice que a veces Lily deja de ser ella.**

 **̶** **No lo entiendo.**

 **̶** **Solo me ha tocado verlo un par de veces pero, a veces ella pasa de ser dulce, y entonces parece que estas con una adolescente amargada y tétrica** ̶ dice entre risas ̶ **e incluso llega a ser un poco hiriente.**

 **̶** **Pero… ella también puede ver las criaturas ¿tiene eso algo que ver?**

 **̶** **¿Ella te dijo eso?**

 **̶** **Creo que lo menciono, aunque después pareció negarlo.**

 **̶** **Probablemente presenciaste un cambio de personalidad y ni siquiera lo notaste. Pero está bien, creo que tiene múltiples personalidades o por lo menos mas de tres, está la de siempre, la tétrica y la que ve a las criaturas, aunque puede que solo me dé la razón.**

 **̶** **Ya… da un poco de miedo** **̶** ella volvió a reír.

 **̶** **Que malo eres.**

 **̶** **Jajaja solo un poco, estaba pensando… que si te están dejando salir podríamos ir a algún lado que te guste.**

 **̶** **Claro… la torre Eiffel.**

 **̶** **Algo cercano Hikari -** ella soltó una risita

 **\- bien, entonces algo igual de grande y brillante.**

 **̶** **¿Qué es tan grande y brillante como la torre Eiffel de parís?**

 **̶** **No lo sé… el puente Rainbow seguramente, es enorme…** **̶** ella pareció perderse en su mente, como si se imaginara en el lugar ̶ **apuesto a que la ciudad debe verse increíble desde ahí, además es tan colorido y hermoso ¿te imaginas estar en lo alto de ese puente?**

 **̶** **Vomitare si lo imagino** **̶** y ella volvió a reír.

 **̶** **Entonces imagina el amanecer desde ahí** **̶** yo no respondí, solo pude mirar el anhelo en sus ojos, aquel deseo de ver esa semejante escena. La bese en la cabeza porque me fascinaba la manera que tenia de asombrarse por todo. La amaba a ella.

Cuando salimos por la puerta Hikari soltó mi mano y se echo a correr a los brazos de su hermano, abrazándola con toda la euforia posible. Había pasado semanas sin verlo pues el castaño había ido una semifinal de futbol.

̶ **Si que me extrañaste eh** ̶ le dijo el contento. Yo no era el único que me encontraba feliz por el cambio que estaba teniendo Hikari, el hecho de que parecía abrirse cada vez más con su familia y amigos no pasaba desapercibido por nadie.

 **̶** **Hikari…** **̶** la voz de mi hermano la hizo voltear, ella le sonrió, él la abrazo y yo sentí que fuego quemándome la garganta.

Bien, era absurdo pero soy celoso,que me lo guarde es diferente, además… estoy seguro que cualquiera se sentiría mal al ver a su novia abrazar a quien se supone era el amor de su vida. Yamato me miro con una sonrisa socarrona, si sabía que se divertida con mi molestia.

 **̶** **Estaba pensando en hacer una comida de bienvenida para Tai, con todos… ¿Qué dices Hikari?** **̶** le pregunto mi hermano a la castaña quien sonrió contenta.

 **̶** **Es una gran idea-** **̶** interrumpí ̶ **pero mamá había dicho que quería hacer una cena para nosotros ¿recuerdas?**

 **̶** **Hagámosla en casa, así estaremos listos para cuando ella quiera hacer su dichosa cena.**

 **̶** **No creo que sea correcto Yamato** **̶** dijo Sora, madura como siempre ̶ **no creo que tu mamá nos contemple a todos para su cena, probablemente ella quiera algo más familiar.**

Ante las palabras de Sora yo medite un momento, no me había detenido a pensar en las razones reales del porque mi madre quería hacer una cena.

 **̶** **No habrá problema, es mi casa después de todo…** \- y sin más mi hermano subió al auto seguido de todos nosotros.

Para cuando llegamos ya estaban todos los demás ahí, claramente mi hermano lo había planeado desde mucho antes. En el jardín estaba lleno de globos en su mayoría rosa, había listones, música y mi padre ya estaba cocinando carne en la parrilla.

 **̶** **Lo tenias planeado** **̶** le comente a mi hermano que se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

̶ **Yo solo les dije que llegaran a casa, ellos se encargaron de lo demás**. ̶ yo me reí, aquella parecía ser una fiesta bien planeada ̶ **ya sabes cómo es Mimí, Daisuke la apoyo de inmediato al ser la bienvenida de Taichí y al saber que Hikari vendría y bueno… Yolei tampoco se hizo mucho del rogar.**

 **̶** **Joe e Izzi también están ayudando** **̶** dije entre risas viendo como el pelirrojo ponía música con su computadora y el mayor se acercaba a mi padre para ayudar con la parrillada.

 **̶** **Bueno, estando Mimí y Yolei al cargo no hay mucho que puedan hacer** ̶ todos reímos pues de hecho no creo que nadie de nuestro grupo pudiera negarse a las demandas de nuestras mandonas amigas.

 **-¡Hikari!** **̶** Daisuke se acerco con su sonrisa enorme, la abrazo y ella correspondió. ̶ **¿Cómo estás?**

 **̶** **Bien Dai, nada del otro mundo** ̶ contesto ella amablemente.

 **̶ ¿Por qué con el no te pones celoso? ̶** me pregunto Yamato mientras los demás seguían saludándose.

 **̶ Yo no me pongo celoso ̶** respondí seriamente ̶ **además lamentablemente para Daisuke, ella es mi novia oficialmente.**

 **̶ ¿dices que antes si te ponías celoso?**

 **̶ Un poco supongo, pero ya no.**

 **̶ Bien… porque no hay nada que temer. ̶** dijo poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro.

Aquella tarde note a Hikari mas alegre que de costumbre, apenas minutos después de llegar se había quitado los zapatos y había comenzado a brincar y saltar al lado de Mimí y Yolei, la música y nuestras bromas y risas llenaron el ambiente y de pronto me sentí un niño otra vez.

 **̶ hee Hikari… ¿es verdad que puedes quedarte esta noche? ̶** le pregunto Sora cuando todos comenzamos a comer.

 **̶ Si, pedí que me dejaran.**

 **̶ ¿Enserio? Es genial ¡Hagamos una pijamada! ̶** aplaudió animada Mimí y Yolei le siguió el juego.

 **̶ ¡Sí! Noche de chicas.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué de chicas? Yo también quiero dormir con Hikari**. ̶ no es necesario decir que todos miramos matadoramente a Daisuke y si hubiera estado a su lado y no de frente le hubiera dado un buen… ̶ **¡Auch! ̶** Golpe, justo como el que Yamato le ha dado en la cabeza ̶ **¡Auch! ̶** Y como el puñetazo que Taichí le dio en brazo. ̶ **¡No me refería a eso! ̶** respondió enseñando los dientes.

 **̶ Ten cuidado con lo que dices Dai, están presentes los tres guardaespaldas de Hikari ̶** dijo Mimí riendo.

̶ **Pero creo que Dai tuvo una buena idea** ̶ dijo Sora ̶ **tal vez podríamos quedarnos todos.**

 **̶ Si… es buena idea.**

 **̶ ¡Fue lo que yo dije Tai!**

 **̶ Tu lo dijiste diferente ̶** contesto dándole un zape a su clon menor.

 **̶ Si claro… nada tiene que ver que sea Sora quien lo dice ahora. ̶** dijo haciendo un puchero, ocasionando el sonrojo de Tai y la pelirroja y provocando las risas de todos los demás.

Después de un rato y cuando ya estaba atardeciendo mamá entro por la puerta corrediza del jardín. Nos miro a todos y sonrió amablemente.

 **̶ Vaya no sabía que tenían fiesta.**

 **̶ Tai acaba de regresar de viaje y es la primera vez en meses que Hikari se quedara afuera. ̶** contesto mi hermano fríamente.

 **̶ Es genial, me hubieran avisado.**

 **̶ Lamentamos ser inoportunos señora Takaishi ̶** dijo Sora.

 **̶ No te preocupes querida, Hiroaki me aviso con tiempo así que traje cena para todos, espero que les guste la comida china. ̶** Todos asintieron sonrientes y mamá regreso adentro.

 **̶ ¿Dónde está papá? ̶** pregunte a Yamato pues tenía rato que no lo veía.

 **̶ Creo que salió ̶** iba a responder cuando sentí a Hikari levantarse.

 **̶ ¿A dónde vas?**

 **̶ Ayudare a tu mama a poner la mesa ̶** ante lo dicho las demás chicas se levantaron y fueron, hasta que Mimí se detuvo antes de entrar.

̶ **¿Qué hacen? Ustedes también deben ayudar, creer que por ser mujeres haremos todo nosotras es un pensamiento machista.**

 **̶ Fueron ustedes quienes se levantaron.** ̶ respondió Yamato.

̶ **Porque tenemos educación, algo que claramente tú no tienes ̶** dijo ella con las manos en su cintura; seguramente yo no era el único que temía por que una pelea verbal apareciera entre esos dos.

 **̶ Ah la escandalosa niña mimada quiere hablar de educación, bien… hablemos.**

 **̶ No, nada de eso ̶** interrumpió Sora con firmeza ̶ **estamos en una cena y ustedes no lo arruinaran con sus peleas de casados.**

Y como si fuera la madre de todos, logro su cometido, ambos refunfuñaron y sin más cada uno entro a la casa a ayudar.

̶ **¿Qué hay de papá? ̶** pregunte cuando estábamos ya por sentarnos y mi padre no había vuelto.

̶ **Salió** ̶ respondió mi madre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **̶ ¿No cenara?**

 **̶ En realidad estoy esperando a alguien ̶** y en ese momento el timbre sonó, Yamato abrió y por la puerta vi entrar a un hombre bastante alto, de cabello rubio platinado, facciones fuertes y finas y una mirada sumamente fría.

Fruncí el ceño al reconocerlo, no sé que tanto se habrá notado mi furia, pues sentí la mano de Hikari sobre la mía, cuando la vi note sus ojos preocupados sobre mí.

 **̶ ¿Estás bien? ̶** me pregunto y yo me relaje un poco.

 **̶ ¡James! ̶** Mi madre lo saludo cual adolescente enamorada, intercambie una mirada con mi hermano, yo estaba enojado y el no entendía nada ̶ **Yamato** ̶ ella lo llamo y mi hermano puso atención ̶ **este es James, no habías tenido oportunidad de conocerlo.**

James sonrió y le ofreció la mano a mi hermano. Yamato lo miro y fui testigo del choque de miradas heladas entre ellos.

 **̶ Al fin nos conocemos Yamato ̶** hablo él, con su voz dura, firme. Derecho y con la cabeza en alto. ̶ **es un gusto.**

 **̶ Lo mismo digo ̶** pero claramente mi hermano estaba molesto, soltó la mano de James y miro a mi madre ̶ **¿debo entender que hiciste que mi padre saliera de su propia casa para traer a tu novio?**

Yo sonreí, sintiéndome por primera vez en mucho tiempo orgulloso y agradecido de tener un hermano tan arisco y sincero. El silencio reino en el lugar por breves momentos.

̶ **Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ̶** los demás asintieron y fueron saliendo en silencio, mi madre soltó un suspiro.

 **̶ Hikari** ̶ Taichí la llamo al ver que ella seguía tomada de mi mano ̶ **vamos. ̶** Ella me miro y la apreté más fuerte.

 **̶ Está bien Tai ̶** le dije y el suspiro resignado.

̶ **Bien, acamparemos en mi casa… alcáncenos después. ̶** yo asentí y entonces la casa volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Mi madre tomo de los hombros a Yamato.

̶ **Hable con tu padre y él me ofreció hacer la cena aquí, James ha venido porque teníamos mucho sin vernos y quería conocerte, pero se quedara en un hotel si es lo que te molesta.**

 **̶ Así es Yamato ̶** continuo el novio de mi madre ̶ **no vengo a molestar, extrañaba a tu madre, eso es todo, seguro que podemos llevarnos bien ¿verdad?**

Pero mi hermano no contesto, le dio una mirada malhumorada y se sentó en la mesa. James me miro y yo volví a tensarme, sentí la mano de Hikari acariciarme la espalda supongo que para tranquilizarme.

̶ **Cuanto tiempo Takeru, ¿no me saludaras?**

 **̶ Buenas noches ̶** respondí secamente y también me voltee para sentarme.

Cometí un error a no jalar con más firmeza a Hikari, pues ella se quedo ahí parada, dándole una mirada firme al rubio, yo que la conocía supe… que ella recordó todo lo que le conté y por ende tenía un fuerte rencor hacia ese hombre quizás tanto como yo.

 **̶ Tu debes ser Hikari ̶** yo mire a mi madre ¿le había hablado a ese hombre de ella? ̶ **Natsuko hablo de ti, al parecer eres el motivo del porque su estadía en Japón aumentara.**

 **̶ Mamá puede regresar cuando quiera.** ̶ interrumpí, James me miro, sonrió otra vez y volvió a mirar a Hikari.

 **̶ ¿No deberías estar en ese sanatorio? ̶** dijo agachándose levemente hacia ella, hablo despacio y haciendo gestos con su mano, fruncí el ceño molesto.

 **̶ Estoy loca, no retrasada ̶** le contesto Hikari, y después se sentó a mi lado.

Tanto Yamato como yo sonreímos. Escuche a mi madre disculparse y después se sentaron con nosotros en la mesa. Se sentía la incomodidad en el ambiente.

̶ **Y dime Yamato ¿estudias algo?**

 **̶ Estoy concentrado en mi banda ̶** contesto él sin siquiera mirarlo James levanto una ceja.

 **̶ Seguramente no esperaras dedicarte siempre a ello** ̶ entonces ahora si mi hermano lo miro, dejo de comer y sonrió sarcásticamente.

 **̶ ¿Y por qué no?**

 **̶ No es una carrera, en mi opinión… es una pérdida de tiempo.**

 **̶ Ja… Afortunadamente para ti, no me interesa tu opinión ̶** vi a James tensar la mandíbula.

Recordaba haber tenido esa platica hace tiempo, claro que yo fui más amable. Vi a mi madre cerrar los ojos, sé que no estaba pasando un mejor momento, era su novio contra sus hijos pero vamos… ese tipo ni siquiera estaba intentando ser amigable. Se comportaba como el político arrogante, altanero y prepotente que era.

 **̶ Yamato ̶** le llamo ella ̶ **James solo da su punto de vista.**

 **̶ Mi punto de vista es que no me interesa** ̶ mi madre frunció el ceño.

 **̶ En realidad no me sorprende, tanto tu como Takeru parecen tener gusto por profesiones inservibles.**

 **̶ ¿Qué? ̶** pregunto Yamato con una sonrisa burlona.

 **̶ El no dejaba de decir patrañas sobre ser escritor, claro que pronto entendió que eso no le dejaría nada bueno ¿cierto Takeru? ̶** me pregunto pero yo solo podía mirarlo con enojo mientras mis puños iban cerrándose cada vez mas fuerte ̶ **el estudiara política en una de las mejores universidades.**

Yamato me miro, primero sorprendido y después enojado supuse que por el hecho de dejarme vencer por ese tipo. ̶ suspire ̶ quizás en otro momento me habría dejado llevar por mis miedos, pero no ahora, ya no…

 **̶ Cambie de opinión. Resulta que odio la política, recuerdo habértelo comentado.**

 **̶ Si, y recuerdo que acordamos que en cuanto regresaras eso sería lo que estudiarías.**

 **̶ Como dije… cambie de opinión.** ̶ James frunció el ceño, pero después lo relajo.

 **̶ ¿Y a que se debe eso?**

 **̶ Quizás soy una mala influencia** ̶ respondió Yamato y ambos reímos.

 **̶ Eso y que claramente no está en mis planes regresar a Francia.**

Sentí los hombros de Hikari relajarse; hasta entonces me di cuenta de que ella parecía estar nerviosa, su labio inferior temblaba levemente y sus manos sudaban. Ella me miro con una sonrisa y supe que por un momento ella había tenido miedo de que yo realmente pensara en regresar y dejarla.

Le sonreí, porque ni siquiera había pensado en esa opción, la única idea que rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo era quedarme con ella.

 **̶ ¿De qué hablas? ̶** esta vez fue mi madre quien me hablo, estaba sorprendía por mi decisión, no la culpaba pues ni siquiera lo habíamos hablado.

 **̶ Lamento no habértelo dicho, creí que era obvio.**

 **̶ Takeru nuestra vida está allá, este era un viaje de descanso para ti, solo eso.**

 **̶ No quiero mamá, Esta bien que tu lo hagas, ahí está tu novio y no te culpare si eso decides ̶** tome la mano de Hikari para que mis siguientes palabras le entraran bien en la cabeza ̶ **me quedare por que ahora mi vida está aquí.**

 **̶ Lo hablaremos más tarde ̶** dijo ella. Era obvio que pensaba que la presencia de mi novia estaba influyendo en mi decisión, pero lamentablemente para ella… nada cambiaría estando ella o no presente.

̶ **No concuerdo Takeru… ̶** interrumpió James.

 **̶ Que raro…**

 **̶ Después de todo… ¿No está tu novia esperando por ti?**

Aquello fue un golpe bajo, incluso para él. Claro que se había fijado en mis manos entrelazadas con las de Hikari y claro al darse cuenta de que no era el mismo chiquillo consternado que se dejaba de él decidió molestarme con ese tipo de "armas". Porque apenas lo dijo sentí a Hikari soltar mi mano y mirarme con sorpresa. Yo titubee.

 **̶ Estoy seguro de que Catherine está consciente de que lo nuestro termino hace mucho.**

 **̶ No deberías hablar por ella. Además si lo pensamos esa chica es perfecta para ti, viene de una buena familia, es hermosa… y no tiene problemas, ya sabes… mentales**. ̶ Para cuando me levante furioso Yamato ya había azotado un puño contra la mesa y lo miraba con una furia increíble. Supuse que estaba igual pues mi madre no sabía siquiera a dónde mirar.

 **̶ Cierra la puta boca ̶** le advirtió Yamato.

 **̶ El no quiso ofender a nadie Yamato, tranquilízate** ̶ lo defendió mamá y ahora mi hermano la miraba furioso a ella.

 **̶ Claro que no, yo solo digo que probablemente ella siga esperando por ti Takeru. Esta jovencita ̶** dijo mirando a Hikari quien parecía consternada ̶ **seguramente entiende que alguien te espera.**

 **̶ No te metas ̶** sisee ̶ **Catherine y yo no hemos hablado desde que me fui, y aunque no fuera oficial es obvio que lo nuestro termino, en todo caso… no es asunto tuyo.**

 **̶ No hay que sobresaltarnos ̶** contesto el levantándose lentamente de su lugar ̶ **entiende Takeru que debes regresar con nosotros, eres el único que puede heredar mis empresas y mi lugar, ahí está tu familia y aunque ahora lo niegues, también tu novia.**

 **̶ Tus empresas y tu lugar como dices no son problema mío, tanto mi familia como mi novia, están aquí. ̶** hubo un silencio incomodo que duro algunos segundos; cuando creí que algo le había entrado a la cabeza a ese tipo, esté sonrió divertido.

 **̶ No hablemos más del asunto, después de todo esto es una cena familiar ̶** y el timbre sonó, tenía la esperanza de que fuera mi padre y que todo ahí se equilibrara.

 **̶ Iré a abrir ̶** dijo mi madre y James dijo que la acompañaría.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Yamato me miro.

̶ **¿Qué diablos pasa con ese tipo?**

 **̶ Es un idiota con aires de grandeza, eso es todo.**

 **̶ Parecías un poco tenso desde que llego ̶** yo baje la mirada, pues no quería hablar nuevamente de lo que aquel tipo me había hecho vivir.

 **̶ Ya no importa.**

 **̶ Tienes razón ̶** Yamato hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que mirara a mi lado, lo hice encontrándome a Hikari cabizbaja, sus ojos estaban estáticos en el suelo y una gota de sangre escurría de su labio, como si se hubiera mordido hasta sangrar.

 **̶ Hikari ̶** la llame un par de veces pero ella no parecía escucharme. Entonces comenzó a temblar, ella no parpadeaba pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin detenerse. ̶ **¡Hikari!**

 **̶ No…** ̶ dijo ella, pero no a mí. Entonces se agacho, se tapo los oídos con las manos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a negar con la cabeza ̶ **No, no basta ̶** decía entre lagrimas ̶ **no lo hará, déjame en paz.**

 **̶ ¡Hikari!**

 **̶ No lo digas ¡No es cierto!**

 **̶ Hikari ̶** pero ella seguía balbuceando, le quite las manos de sus oídos y la tome del rostro haciendo que ella por fin me mirara ̶ **¡Escúchame! ̶** le grite y ella por fin pareció centrarse completamente en mi ̶ **lo que sea que pienses, lo que se que Dragomon te este diciendo, lo que sea que diga cualquier persona… no lo creas ̶** ella parpadeo mientras su labio sangrante seguía temblando ̶ **solo escúchame a mí.**

Ella asintió y yo la ayude a levantarnos. Entonces la envolví en mis brazos para tranquilizarla.

̶ **No te dejare ̶** por fin la sentí tranquilizarse, su respiración se normalizo y cuando estuve seguro me separe de ella para mirarla. Sus ojos grandes me miraron con temor. ̶ **créeme.**

Y asintió.

 _Hubiera querido que realmente me creyera._

Yamato a lo lejos me sonrió y asintió.

 **̶ ¡Takeru! ̶** abrí los ojos al escuchar esa voz y para cuando voltee, la encontré en el marco de la puerta, hermosa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su cabello rubio caía en caireles y su mirada azulada brillaba ante las luces de la casa.

̶ **Catherine…** ̶ Hikari nos miro a ambos, sentí su mano aferrarse a la mía con más fuerza. ̶ **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Ella me mostro su hermosa y blanca sonrisa.

 **̶ ¿De qué hablas tonto? Te avise por carta hace más de tres semanas.**

Ante sus palabras mis ojos fueron directamente hacia un pedazo de sobre que sobre salía del librero donde había puesto la carta, ahí seguía tal y como yo la había dejado desde el día en que Yamato me la había entregado. ¡Genial Takeru!

 **̶ ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No estás feliz de verme? ̶** entonces se abalanzo sobre mí, tuve que soltar a Hikari para poder sostenerme.

La rubia enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y pego su cara con la mía. Su cabello dorado olía a fresas, su cintura era pequeña, sus labios rosados y piel de porcelana.

Realmente había olvidado lo hermosa que era.

 _Y aun así… no podía si quiera compararse con Hikari, porque una princesa no tenía nada que hacer contra mi ángel._

 _._

 _._

* * *

De regreso y acercándonos peligrosamente al final, gracias por todos los mensajes, reviews, follows y favoritos hasta ahora.

Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

_**~ Con Locura ~**_

 _ **.**_

Tome sus manos y la aparte lentamente de mi, sus labios pintados de rojo me sonreían a pesar de que sus ojos claros demostraban un poco de confusión.

Mire a mi espalda, Hikari nos miraba con sus ojos rubí muy bien abiertos, parpadeaba lentamente y parecía estar… estática; detrás de ella Yamato tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba un tanto enojado. Yo me mordí el labio.

̶ **Pero que sorpresa** **̶** para empeorar las cosas, la odiosa voz de James se entrometió soltando fuertes risotadas ̶ **¿enserio no sabías que Catherine vendría?** **̶-** La rubia me miro.

 **̶-** **Yo… olvide leer la carta.**

 **-No es realmente importante** **̶** respondió abrazando fuertemente mi brazo ̶ **ya estoy aquí amor** **̶** y yo volví a alejarla y esta vez me acerque a Hikari.

 **̶** **No es lo que piensas** **̶** le dije despacio solo para que ella me escuchara, no por que ocultara algo pero temía que Catherine hiciera una escena en ese momento, Hikari no lo necesitaba. ̶ **Yo… te llevare a casa.**

 **̶** **Es tu novia** **̶** dijo mirándome por fin, lo dijo como apenas hubiera caído en cuenta de las circunstancias ̶ **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

 **̶** **No es mi novia, bueno si lo es… pero ya no…** **̶** ni si quiera yo me comprendía en esos momentos.

Nunca en mi vida espere verme de esa manera tan patética, entre dos chicas, dos novias porque aunque no lo quisiera Catherine lo seguía siendo. Pero realmente no me importaba lo único que quería era que Hikari no pensara mal de mí, aunque me lo merecía, soy un idiota.

 **̶** **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?** **̶** Lo peor era que ella no parecía enojada, lo que en realidad hubiera preferido.

 **̶** **Deja que te lleve a casa** **̶** ella bajo la mirada, se mordió el labio y luego asintió lentamente. Tome su mano con firmeza, mire a Yamato para que nos siguiera y así lo hizo. ̶ **Vendré en unos minutos y hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?** ̶ le dije a Catherine quien asintió seria y pronto los tres salimos de ahí.

El camino a casa de Hikari obviamente fu demasiado corto y cuando llegamos al jardín mi hermano entro primero para dejarnos solos un momento.

 **̶** **Debo regresar y hablar con Catherine, pero después regresare para la pijamada.**

 **\- Tal vez no debas regresar.**

 **̶** **¿Qué?**

 **̶** **Bueno ella vino de muy lejos solo para estar contigo así que…**

 **̶** **Tienes razón** **̶** la interrumpí sin evitar pensar que ella era demasiado buena ̶ **cometí errores Hikari, cuando me fui de Francia lo hice botando todo y nunca pensé que ella vendría, y si voy a hablar con ella es precisamente para aclararle las cosas… que ahora estoy contigo.**

Ella me miro y aunque parecía ser la de siempre algo me decía… que no era así.

 **̶** **¿Y estás seguro de eso?**

 **̶** **¿Por qué no lo estaría?** **̶** ella soltó un suspiro y trago saliva, estaba incomoda.

 **̶** **Takeru… tú viniste aquí queriendo escapar de tus problemas, queriendo olvidar que debías entrar a la universidad y tus errores, queriendo evitar aceptar que James está formando mas parte de tu vida de lo que quisieras, viniste aquí huyendo de Catherine por que no es lo que esperabas.** **̶** yo abrí la boca intentado contestar pero no podía, ¿Qué diría? Si ella tenía razón en todo.

 **̶ Pero…**

 **̶ Bien… te tengo noticias Takeru, ya lo hiciste ̶** me dijo con firmeza y confianza y yo no me sentí en ese momento frente a mi novia, me sentí frente a alguien que quería decirme de frente las cosas que yo no quería aceptar por mí mismo. ̶ **ya descansaste de tu vida, ya escapaste de tus problemas, es momento de que regreses y les hagas frente.**

 **̶ Pero yo no quiero regresar.**

 **̶ Por que estas cómodo aquí** ̶ dijo alzando la voz y tomando mis manos ̶ **pero debes regresar a Francia, mandar la historia que has escrito y no te atreves a publicar, debes pararte frente a James y decirle que puede irse al diablo por qué no harás lo que quiere, y debes ir ahí y terminar a Catherine si es lo que quieres, o puedes pedirle que cambie las cosas que no te parecen y así poder seguir a su lado.**

 **̶ Tienes razón… en casi todo. Es verdad que debería regresar a la universidad, dar mi historia y esperar lo mejor, pero no lo hare porque no quiero irme de aquí, quiero decirle a James que se vaya al diablo y lo hare, pero contigo de mi mano, y voy a ir ahí a decirle a Catherine que lo nuestro se acabo, porque te amo.**

 **̶ Takeru…**

̶ **¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué debo hacer para que estés contenta?** ̶ pregunte molesto, porque todo lo que yo quería era que estuviera bien y ella parecía negarse a la idea. ̶ **¿quieres que me vaya?**

 **̶ Quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras.**

 **̶ Bien, porque yo quiero quedarme. ̶** ella miro al piso y soltó un suspiro.

 **̶ No es cierto.**

 **̶ ¿Qué?**

 **̶ Estas haciendo esto por mí, crees que si me dejas no lo soportare porque al fin y al cabo estoy enferma. Yo no puedo dejar que renuncies a lo que realmente quieres por mi bien. ̶** Yo me reí, Hikari podía ser la chica más terca cuando quería ¿Cómo la hacía entender? ̶ **Takeru… ̶** la mire al nombrarme ̶ **si te quedas te voy a detener.**

Yo arrugue mi frente no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

 **̶ Voy a detenerte, si te quedas conmigo no podrás concentrarte en tus estudios, no podrás estudiar literatura en la mejor universidad por qué no está aquí en Japón, no podrás cumplir gran parte de tus sueños.**

 **̶ Eso no es cierto, si bien no estaré en esa universidad yo…**

 **̶ Pero es lo que tú querías, y aunque te quedaras… ¿Cómo podrás estudiar si me vienes a ver todos los días? ¿Qué pasara cuando me dé un ataque? Cuando te des cuenta, de que en realidad… estoy loca ̶** aquello me dejo un tanto perplejo, era como si en ese momento, quizás solo por esos segundos, había una Hikari diferente, como si fuera… normal, como si admitiera que nada era real, que así como lo había dicho… solo estaba loca. ̶ **Te cansaras de mí.**

 **̶ Hikari…**

 **̶ Prefiero que me dejes ahora que me quieres a que te quedes y termines odiándome.**

Me quede helado, porque de cierta manera estaba ahí, esperando que ella me pidiera que me quedara, quería que dijera que me necesitaba, no que me cerrara las puertas a su vida. Estaba como si nada, como si esas palabras no estuvieran terminando con ese algo hermoso que había entre nosotros.

̶ **Nunca podría odiarte… ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que te eh dicho?** ̶ ella parpadeo ̶ **dije que te amo.**

 **̶ Te escuche y…**

 **̶ No te amo por que seas parte de mi escapatoria, no te amo por que necesite estar contigo para sentirme bien. Te amo porque eres tú, estás loca… pero eres tú. ̶** le dije besando su frente, ella cerró los ojos al tacto.

̶ **Sigues sin entender… ̶** susurro.

̶ **Eres tu quien no lo entiende, debo ir a hablar con Catherine pero regresare pronto. ̶** estaba por alejarme cuando recordé cierto incidente que paso la última vez que me aleje de ella. La mire preocupado y ella entendió lo que estaba pensando.

 **̶ No te preocupes, entrare a casa, elegiré una película con ellos esperando que llegues a tiempo para verla conmigo, y si traes el helado de chocolate que hay en tu nevera olvidare el hecho de que estas por ir a ver a tu ex novia. ̶** Yo le sonreí.

 **̶ Te traeré aun más que un helado de chocolate… ¿segura que estarás bien?**

 **̶ Si… ̶** entonces me aleje de ahí.

 _Debí poner atención en como el brillo dejaba sus ojos y se volvían opacos, en como su sonrisas se volvía falsa, como su voz había sonado áspera… pero no, y pagaría por eso._

.

.

.

Cuando entre a casa no me sorprendió ver a mi mama con James en el sillón hablando animadamente con Catherine, reían y comían galletas.

 **̶ Ya llegaste cariño** ̶ me dijo mi mamá ̶ **estábamos hablando sobre cuando regresaremos a Francia.**

 **̶ Le decía a tu madre que lo mejor sería que regresaran cuanto antes, tu novia piensa igual. ̶** yo los mire seriamente y luego suspire.

 **̶ Mamá creí que lo hablaríamos luego, después de todo yo te había dicho que no iba a regresar a Francia contigo. ̶** fue satisfactorio ver la manera en que las sonrisas desaparecían del rostro de James y Catherine.

 **̶ No es algo que puedas decidir tu** ̶ respondió el rubio, yo apreté mi mandíbula.

 **̶ Si, si puedo ̶** el se levanto rígido y alzo su cabeza como si esperar a que su altura me diera miedo, yo solté una risa socarrona ̶ **de hecho ya lo hice, tengo la mayoría de edad y aunque no me agrada la idea de dejar a mi madre con alguien como tú, es lo que ella quiere… pero yo no.**

 **̶ Ya está tu lugar en mi empresa ̶** dijo levantando el tono de voz.

̶ **Tendrás que dárselo a alguien más. ̶** vi las venas de su frente salirse y fruncir su ceño, estaba enojado, me pregunto si… ¿se atrevería a golpearme aun frente a mi madre y Catherine?

 **̶ Ya veo ̶** dijo riéndose ̶ **dejaras todo por la niña enferma, es tierno de tu parte.**

 **̶ Tú no puedes hablar de ella.**

 **̶ ¿Qué? Solo dije lo que parece… a decir verdad estas en un error Takeru. No pienses que tener lastima por alguien te hace una mejor persona. Además… si me preguntas.**

 **̶ No lo hago.**

 **̶ Esa chica tiene muchos problemas, hace rato la vi hablar sola en la cocina ̶** dijo entre risas ̶ **¿no te da miedo?**

 **̶ Te romperé la cara ̶** dije parándome y caminando hacia el dispuesto a darle un buen golpe en la quijada pero la mano de mi madre sobre el pecho me detuvo.

 **̶ Basta ̶** dijo con fuerza ̶ **James no hables así de Hikari, ella es una chica muy dulce. ̶** Le dijo con firmeza y después me miro, me dio una sonrisa dulce y supe que me comprendía. ̶ **será doloroso estar sin ti, pero lo entiendo.**

 **̶ ¿Lo haces?**

 **̶ La quieres ̶** yo sonreí.

 **̶ La amo, mamá ̶** ella me dio un beso en la frente y salió de ahí jalando a un furioso James de la mano. Entonces mire a la rubia restante en la habitación, me miraba confundida, había escuchado todo así que entendía que lo estuviera.

 **̶ Yo… ̶** dijo levantándose ̶ **creí que eras su amigo, como un favor de caridad o algo así. ̶** yo suspire, había olvidado lo superficial que ella podía llegar a ser. Me masajee la nariz intentando contener el enojo que me producía que pensara de esa manera de Hikari.

 **̶ Ya sabes que no.**

 **̶ ¿Y no pudiste decírmelo? Creo que como tu novia merecía saber que pensabas quedarte con otra tipa.**

 **̶ ¿Mi novia? Apuesto a que no notaste que me había ido hasta que fue tu cumpleaños y no recibiste regalo.** ̶ ella boqueo, indignada o algo así, aunque sabía que era verdad. ̶ **además, no fue planeado.**

 **̶ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es tu única excusa?**

 **̶ No es excusa, solo quise hacer hincapié en que no fue planeado, me enamore de ella, así de simple.** ̶ dije recargando en la pared.

 **̶ ¡Eres un sínico Takaishi! ̶** dijo ahora furiosa, su respiración fue más acelerada ̶ **¿Y qué? ¿Tiraras a la basura tres años de relación por una loca a la que conociste hace dos meses? ̶** Yo me reí.

 **̶ Tu misma lo has dicho… no quiero que pienses que no te quiero. Porque si lo hago, pero amo a Hikari lo suficiente para dejar ir todo.**

Supongo que fue entonces, solo cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca que realmente caí en cuenta de lo que sentía por Hikari, de todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dejaría a mi madre sola, dejaría el lugar de la universidad por el que tanto había luchado, dejare a mi novia de tres años con la que ya tenía un futuro planeado.

Y a pesar de todo, aunque lo dijera y pensara de esa forma, estaba bien… por que tan solo imaginarme al lado de ella por el resto de mis días era suficiente para mí, no necesitaba nada más.

 **̶ Entonces me quieres pero la quieres más a ella.**

 **̶ Dije que la amo. ̶** Ella entre cerró los ojos, estaba enojada más que dolida. ̶ **Y lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí para escucharlo.**

 **̶ Vete al diablo ̶** y claro tomo su bolso, paso a mi lago golpeándome el hombro y salió azotando la puerta de la entrada furiosamente.

En realidad pienso que las cosas salieron mejor de lo que creía; Catherine es lo suficientemente dramática como para gritarme más, quizás hasta me hubiera dado una cachetada, como sea nada hubiera cambiado las cosas.

 **̶ Ella se fue furiosa ̶** dijo mi madre entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **̶ Si… me porte como un patán ¿cierto?** ̶ ella acaricio mi cabello tiernamente.

 **̶ Catherine tampoco era un ángel.**

 **̶ La querías, ¿no?**

 **̶ Claro, era tu novia después de todo pero… siempre eh creído que le importaba demasiado el dinero, tu abuelo decía lo mismo. Hikari es una chica increíble y te adora. ̶** yo asentí.

 **̶ ¿Y James?**

 **̶ Salió furioso después de decirle que no te obligaría a irte si no querías.**

 **̶ No quería que pelearan por mi culpa.**

 **̶ Nunca te defendí ante él ̶-** dijo con su voz un tanto quebradiza ̶ **y hace rato, en la cena… ver como Hikari lo hacía me hizo ver, que no podía quedarme atrás. Perdóname.**

 **̶ No tienes la culpa.**

 **̶ Si la tengo, pero eres demasiado bueno como para decírmelo. ̶** Ambos reímos levemente. ̶ **ya vete, tus amigos te esperan.**

Salí de casa sintiendo como cada parte de mi vida se iba acomodando poco a poco, no sabía si la pelea entre mi madre y James era como para decir que terminaría definitivamente pero al menos no me sentía solo. Y nuevamente sentí que todo se lo debía a una persona.

Entre a casa de los Yagami sin tocar, con el bote de helado que había sacado de mi nevera antes, no podía llegar con las manos vacías. Al llegar a la sala estaban las luces apagadas y era solo el televisor el que alumbraba; estaban todos amontonados prestando atención a la película, pero al llegar todos voltearon hacia mí.

 **̶ Ya llego por quien lloraban ̶** dije sonriendo, la luz se prendió y lo primero que vi fue a Tai levantarse de inmediato.

 **̶ ¿Y Hikari? ̶** Para cuando me pregunto yo ya la estaba buscando con la mirada por toda la estancia, sin lograr encontrarla. Mire al castaño confundido y luego a mi hermano.

 **̶ La deje hace rato aquí.**

 **̶ No Takeru, nadie entro después de mi.**

 **̶ Yo… ̶** para entonces ya todos se habían levantado y comenzaron a buscar a Hikari por toda la casa.

̶ **¡¿Cómo pudiste haberla dejado sola?! ̶** me grito Tai tomándome fuerte de la camisa.

 **̶ Déjalo, no es su culpa, el pensó que entraría en la casa. ̶** Me defendió mi hermano.

 **̶ ¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! Debiste esperar y ver que entrara** ̶ yo no podía hacer nada, Tai tenía razón, era un idiota. Yo era totalmente responsable de ella y si algo le sucedía, sería mi culpa, solo mia.

 **̶ Ya basta Tai, no es momento de pelear tenemos que buscarla.**

No pude evitar quedarme quieto. Podía escuchar a todos correr y pasar a mi lado apresurados, llamando a la policía, a cuantas personas conocían para dar con el paradero de Hikari, sus padres salieron en autos.

 **̶ ¡Takeru reacciona! ̶** Mi hermano me sacudió ̶ **tenemos que buscarla.**

 **̶ No debí dejarla sola.**

 **̶ Lo sé, y eres un idiota por eso pero como dijo Sora… eso no importa ahora, debemos encontrarla**. ̶- me jalo hasta su motocicleta y ambos subimos, dando varias vueltas a todo el vecindario tratando de encontrarla o a alguien que la hubiera visto.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero es bastante y cada determinado tiempo volvemos a su casa para encontrarnos siempre la misma escena. Todos preocupados, demasiado ruido, lágrimas, policías… y nada de ella. Entonces esta vez salgo yo solo a buscarla por las calles intentando saber a dónde ha ido.

Mientras el viento pegaba en mi rostro solo podía preguntarme ¿Por qué? Todo estaba bien entre nosotros, yo le dije que la vería después y ella había dicho que si. Le había dejado en claro que la amaba y que no la dejaría… simplemente no había motivos ¿Por qué irse entonces?

 **̶** _Hikari… ¿Qué…?_

 _̶_ _El no se había acercado tanto_ _̶_ _comenzó a decirme_ _̶_ _el no puede acercarse en el sanatorio y tampoco cuando estas tu… pero te fuiste y el aprovecho para llevarme a ese lugar._

 _̶_ _¿De qué lugar Hikari?_

 _̶_ _El mar… el mar oscuro, ahí donde nadie podrá encontrarme, no quiero estar sola Takeru._

 _̶_ _¿Tú te hiciste eso?_ _̶_ _le pregunte refiriéndome a la herida. Ella me miro a los ojos, con un brillo de tristeza en ellos._

 _̶_ _El logra controlarme, te juro que yo no…_

El recuerdo de ella, aterrada aquella vez me vino a la mente ¿Dragomon? ¿Otra vez la habría controlado? Y aunque algo me decía que no era probable, era lo único que se me ocurría.

Entonces pase frente al árbol, el lugar donde la había conocido, no sé que fue, un presentimiento quizás, pero corrí hacia ahí.

Me detuve debajo de él, sintiendo el aire mover mi cabello, las hojas moviéndose con furia. ¿Dónde estás? Me pregunte con todas mis fuerzas mientras miraba las ramas de los arboles, una en especial.

.

 _̶_ _¿Verdad que es lindo? – escuchar aquella voz tan de repente me hizo saltar levemente._

 _̶_ _L… lo es_

 _̶_ _Desde esa rama_ _̶_ _dice y yo la miro, esta señalándome con el dedo una rama bastante gruesa que está muy alta_ _̶_ _desde ahí se puede ver el horizonte, el atardecer se mira diferente._

 _._

El amanecer… algo tan preciado para ella como lo era el chocolate, algo que ella no podía perderse.

 _̶_ _Apuesto a que la ciudad debe verse increíble desde ahí, además es tan colorido y hermoso ¿te imaginas estar en lo alto de ese puente?_

 _\- Vomitare si lo imagino_ _̶_ _y ella volvió a reír._

 _̶_ _Entonces imagina el amanecer desde ahí_

.

Comienzo a corre hacia la casa tanto que siento mis pulmones arder, y cuando entro lo hago tan fuerte que todos me miran.

 **̶** **¡El amanecer!** **̶** les digo con la voz entre cortada a causa de mi falta de aire, pero nadie parece comprender. ̶ **¿Cuánto falta para el amanecer?** **̶** Pero solo encontré miradas confusas, entonces me acerque a Daisuke y le arrebate su celular de la mano 5:48, el amanecer sucedería alrededor de las 6:30.

 **̶** **¿Qué pasa Takeru?** **̶** me pregunto mi hermano y yo fui hasta él.

 **̶** **El puente Rainbow** **̶** y salí de casa a toda prisa con mi hermano detrás.

Yamato no pregunto nada más y yo agradecí que confiara en mi, esperando que de igual forma estuviera en lo correcto, nadie nos siguió o por lo menos no de inmediato.

Note que acelero a una gran velocidad, una a la que normalmente mi hermano no iría por que sería detenido, claramente eso no le importaba esta noche.

 **̶** **¿No me preguntaras nada?** **̶** le dije en voz alta para que pudiera escucharme.

 **̶** **¿Sobre qué?**

 **̶** **Del porque el puente Rainbow, me seguiste sin siquiera cuestionarme.**

 **̶** **LA conoces… más de lo que yo la llegue a conocer** **̶** sonreí ante sus palabras esperando que tuviera razón y no me equivocara ̶ **además… es como si tuvieran una conexión sabes…**

 **̶** **¿De qué hablas?**

 **̶** **Siempre están el uno para el otro, cuando más se necesitan**. ̶ Yo no conteste y el suspiro ̶ **creo que ella apareció en tu vida cuando más la necesitabas** **̶** asentí sin dudarlo ̶ **y tu apareciste en la de ella de igual manera… cuando más te necesitaba, así que ahora debes hacer lo mismo.**

Volví a asentir, no podía estar más de acuerdo y por eso seguí mi instinto, aquel sentimiento que me decía… que la encontraría en ese puente.

Y cuando llegamos ese imponente puente solo pude alzar la mirada.

 **̶** **¿Y ahora qué?** **̶** me pregunto mi hermano aun desde la moto.

 **̶** **No… no lo sé.** **̶** Y realmente no lo sabía, simplemente había seguido mi instinto, algo me decía que Hikari estaba ahí pero… ¿en dónde? Y como si alguien me susurrara al odio, mire hacia arriba, donde las vigas del puente se cruzaban para dar estabilidad y la encontré, ese punto blanco en medio de la noche era ella, lo sabía. ̶ **Ahí está** **̶** señale y Yamato también miro hacia arriba.

 **̶** **Oh rayos… no otra vez** **̶** yo lo mire intrigado.

 **̶** **¿Otra vez qué?**

 **̶** **¿No es obvio?** **̶** respondió alterado ̶ **¿Por qué estaría Hikari en lo alto de ese puto puente?** **̶** Para ver el amanecer diría yo, pero pensé que sonaría bastante estúpido y además parecía que el tenia otra idea ̶ **Va a saltar.**

Y me aterre, porque juro que no se me había pasado por la mente eso, o quizás era que temía imaginarlo. Hikari no tenía razones para querer suicidarse, no ahora que estaba con ella, porque yo la haría feliz, y ella debía saberlo…

Así que corrí hacia el principio de las vigas.

̶ **¡Takeru! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?** **̶** me grito mi hermano con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, supongo que llamando a los demás para que vinieran.

 **̶** **Subiré por ella.**

 **̶** **¡¿Estás loco?! Ya viene la ayuda.**

 **̶** **No me importa, tengo que verla.**

 **̶** **Takeru está a más de treinta metros de altura, no seas idiota y espera a que llegue la ayuda.**

 **̶** **¿Y si cae antes?** **̶** El se quedo callado.

 **̶** **Bien, entonces… déjame hacerlo a mí.**

 **̶** **¿Qué? ¡No!** ̶ Y comencé a subir aprisa.

A decir verdad ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Yamato? Es decir, claramente quería quitarme heroísmo y obviamente no lo dejaría. No… la verdad es que estoy aterrado de miedo mientras escalo estas heladas vigas. No quiero mirar hacia abajo porque si lo hago tendré vértigo, me mareare, me soltare, caeré y moriré y aunque hasta hace dos meses no tenía ningún problema con morir ahora mismo no quería hacerlo.

Tenía una gran vida por delante, me quedaría en Tokio, entraría a la universidad en la carrera de literatura, me casaría con mi novia loca, la llevaría a París y tendríamos muchos hijos, si… sonaba bien. Pero para eso… debía llegar hasta ella.

.

Y aquí estamos… donde comenzamos.

 _Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tiempo que ahora mismo estaría arriba de un puente, a tal altura que los autos se ven pequeños y a las personas ni siquiera se pueden percibir; bueno… diría que están locos. Yo odio las alturas._

 _¿Qué hago yo en un puente? Créanme que eh tenido esa duda desde que eh comenzado a subir, y siempre llego a la misma respuesta; está esta parada a unos ocho metros de mi._

 _Tiene los brazos extendidos recibiendo al aire y mueve sus piernas con pies descalzos como si fuera una niña, tararea una canción y tiene los ojos cerrados mientras el frio viento le golpea la cara._

Esta en ese mundo que yo no conozco, que es el lugar donde a ella nada la puede molestar, ahí donde puede ser ella misma.

 _Y quiero decirle que conmigo también puede ser ella misma. Yo amo cada faceta de ella por mas loca, agresiva o dulce que sea._

 **̶** **Hikari…** **̶** le hablo pero no parece escucharme así que alzo mi voz un poco más ̶ **¡Hikari!** **̶** Y como un ángel despertando de un sueño ella abre sus ojos.

 **̶** **Takeru…** **̶** dijo mi nombre con su voz cálida de siempre y una sonrisa dulce.

 **̶** **¿Takeru? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? -** digo mientras siento mi cuerpo temblar, tanto por el frió como por el miedo.

 **̶** **¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **̶** **¿Enserio? Yo estoy intentando no orinarme del miedo ¿Qué haces tú?** **̶** Ella se ríe y enserio estoy deseando ya bajarme de aquí.

 **̶** **No lo sé… no sé como llegue.**

 **̶** **Y… ¿no se te ocurrió bajar?**

 **̶** **Cuando llegue aquí me di cuenta de que…**

 **̶** **El amanecer se vería hermoso** **̶** la interrumpí y ella sonrió aun mas.

 **̶** **¡Sí! Como…**

 **̶** **Te conozco, gracias a eso pude encontrarte, ahora ¿Qué tal si bajamos?** ̶ Su silencio me puso incomodo ̶ **enserio creo que debemos hablar abajo por que estos ataques de locura de venir y subirte a un puente solo porque sí… enserio no es lo mío.**

 **̶** **Fue Dragomon.**

 **̶** **¿Qué?**

 **̶** **Apenas desapareciste de mi patio el me hablo.**

 **̶** **Creí que dijiste que no sabias como llegaste.**

 **̶** **Y no lo sé, solo lo escuche… recuerdo estar ahí, sintiendo mucho frió, luego apareció Catherine. - Y** o me mordí el labio, no espere que ella se encontraran, pero si Hikari no había entrado entonces claro que se encontraron cuando la rubia salió furiosa de mi casa ̶ **Pero creo que yo ya venía para acá, nos vimos en el árbol.**

 **̶** **Vaya sitio donde verse** **̶** dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. ̶ **¿Qué te parece si me cuentas en lo que bajamos?** ̶ dije intentando bajar un pie, pero entonces todo se me movió y tuve que agarrarme con mucha más fuerza a las vigas ̶ **¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón mejor esperemos aquí a que vengan por nosotros**. ̶ le dije porque sinceramente si no podía bajarme yo solo mucho menos podría bajarla a ella. Lo más sensato era esperar.

 **̶** **Ella dijo…** ̶ comenzó a decirme Hikari como si hubiera ignorado cada palabra que yo le había dicho ̶ **me dijo que era una loca sin corazón.**

 **̶** **¿Qué? ¿Por qué te dijo eso?** **̶** me enojo enterarme de eso, Catherine no tenía derecho a decirle nada. Hikari me sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **̶** **Dijo que te estaba haciendo daño al obligarte a quedarte.**

 **̶** **Eso es una estupidez, tu no me estas obligando… ¿Qué más te dijo?**

 **̶** **No dijo nada más, me dio una cachetada y se fue… estaba furiosa** **̶** y yo lo estaba el doble, sin embargo no era momento de demostrarlo, Catherine tendría su merecido apenas hablara con ella, si no tenía derecho a decirle nada a Hikari, mucho menos tenia a golpearla ¿Qué diablos pasa por su cabeza? ̶ **Supongo que caí un poco en la oscuridad después de eso, cuando me di cuenta, estaba aquí… pero supongo que está bien, Dragomon me trajo a un lugar que yo quería**.

No supe que decir, entonces voltee y me di cuenta que el sol estaba por salir.

 **̶ Hikari ̶** ella me miro otra vez, sus ojos lucían opacos pues no brillaban como siempre lo hacían ̶ **el sol está por salir, veámoslo juntos** **̶** le extendí mi mano mientras la otra se aferraba fuertemente a las vigas ̶ **dame la mano, ven aquí.**

Y me miro y supe que algo andaba mal.

 **̶ No se cómo hacerte comprender Takeru ̶** me dijo con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas, su labio inferior temblaba y sus mejillas enrojecían por el frió ̶ **Solo quiero que tu estés bien.**

 **̶** **Soy feliz desde que te conozco.**

 **̶** **¿Cómo serás feliz si renuncias a tantas cosas?**

 **̶** **Estarás tu…** **̶** \- ella bajo la mirada un momento.

̶ **¿Y cuando no sea suficiente?**

 **̶** **Tú siempre, serás suficiente.** **̶** ella volvió a mirar al frente, respiro hondo mientras las lágrimas iban bajando por sus mejillas.

Sus ojos opacos perdidos en el horizonte, aquel gesto de decisión en su rostro me dieron una respuesta nada agradable. Estaba decidida a que el amanecer no fuera el único motivo por el cual estar ahí.

 **̶** **Tu y yo sabemos que no es así; sabes bien que no hay un futuro conmigo.**

̶ **Eso es estúpido… por favor Hikari** **̶** pero ella no respondió ̶ **ok ¿sabes qué? En vez de escuchar a Dragomon escucha a Gatomon, patamon… ellos ¿Qué es lo que ellos te dicen?**

 **̶** **Que debo hacer lo que mi corazón me indica.**

 **̶** **Entonces ven a mis brazos, eso es lo que realmente quieres.** ̶ ella negó con la cabeza y fue entonces que sentí que no estaba logrando nada, y realmente me sentí asustado, mis ojos ya llorosos la miraron suplicándole que tomara mi mano de una buena vez.

 **̶** **Lo que quiero es lo mejor para ti, te amo demasiado Takeru.**

 **̶** **Yo también te amo. -** Mi voz se quebró a causa de mis lágrimas.

 **̶** **Y no puedo dejar que te amarres a mí, eres tan increíble que te espera una vida magnifica, pero no podrás vivirla con una loca a tu lado.**

 **̶** **Hikari…**

 **̶** **Está bien** **̶** dijo con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y una sonrisa melancólica.

 _ **̶**_ _ **No me hagas esto, no puedes… por favor.**_

 _ **̶**_ _ **Jamás estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida**_

 _ **̶**_ _ **Me moriré sin ti.**_

Y se dejo caer con una última sonrisa, pronunciando "te amo" en sus labios sin sonido alguno y el brillo de sus ojos más resplandecientes que nunca.

 _Alguna vez… han estado en un momento en que todo va tan mal, terrible que de alguna manera piensas que no es real, que es tan solo un sueño del que despertaras tarde o temprano, pero al final el tiempo corre y nada mejora y entonces te das cuenta de que es real, de que el despertador no sonara, de que si te lastimas realmente dolerá… todo lo que ocurra tendrá consecuencias en tu vida y solo quieres llorar, no puedes hacer nada más que esperar que lo que venga no sea tan malo, que no duela o simplemente que pierdas el conocimiento para no enfrentarte a lo que la vida te depara en ese horrible momento._

 _Justamente así me siento en este momento…_

Donde veo su cuerpo caer del puente lleno de luces de colores, al mismo tiempo en que el sol va saliendo, pero ya no importa, ver el amanecer no tiene sentido… al igual, que mi vida.

.

* * *

¡Penúltimo capitulo! ya saben como regalo de mi para ustedes de navidad XD

Y bueno desde aquí les deseo muchas felicidades a todos y cada uno que me ha seguido hasta aquí, a los que me comentan, a los que solo me leen, a todos de todo corazon les deseo que hayan tenido una navidad super bonita y que igualmente tenga un final de año muy feliz.

Los estaré viendo en el siguiente capitulo que por cierto... sera el ultimo T.T

Saludos a y Feliz 2017!


	12. Chapter 12

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **~ Con Locura ~**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras miro al jefe de la editorial acomodarse los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, siento que la nostalgia me invade.

El quizás este leyendo en estos segundos, la parte de la historia en donde el protagonista esta mas asustado al no encontrarla, quizás este en la parte en donde sube sin dudar el puente, donde él no tiene miedo… aunque eso no sea del todo verídico; o quizás este en el último punto, justo donde la historia va llegando a su final… donde la protagonista, de piel almendrada, de cabellos chocolate, de ojos grandes y rubíes, la chica de la sonrisa más grande del mundo…

Si… la protagonista de ese libro y de mi historia. Quizás va justo ahí, en la parte donde ella mira al rubio aterrado de perderla y con la mirada cristalizada pero sin miedo alguno, le dice… que está segura de lo que hará.

El carraspeo áspero del hombre mayor me sobresalta, y me doy cuenta de que me eh perdido en mis pensamientos, de que inevitablemente eh viajo a aquel instante, no al libro si no al momento exacto de mi vida en que todo lo perdía.

 **̶** **Es bastante interesante** **̶** comenta él mientras se quinta los lentes de la cara. Su mirada es dura y sé que tiene criticas que decirme, su cabello es platinado por la edad y su rostro a pesar de tener facciones toscas demuestran amabilidad y también algo de lastima…

 **̶** **Me alegra que le guste.** **̶** digo sonriendo mientras cruzo mis dedos. Mis manos sudan por el nerviosismo y la verdad es que no quiero que se dé cuenta que hace segundos mi mente no ha estado en esa oficina.

 **̶** **Tengo entendido que… es una historia real.**

 **̶** **La gran mayoría al menos** **̶** un silencio nos inunda por algunos segundos, el aun mira las hojas en sus manos, como si hubiera algo que necesitara analizar, quizás el final. ̶ **¿pasa algo?**

 **̶** **Es simplemente asombrosa Takaishi, no puedo creer que sea tu primer trabajo.** **̶** no puedo evitar sentirme bien con el alago y sé que me ha salido una gran sonrisa en la cara ̶ **desde que empecé a leerla eh podido meterme completamente en la historia, tu forma de describir es precisa y además realmente logras confundir ¿las criaturas son reales o no? No pude comprenderlo ni siquiera en el final.**

Yo me encogí de hombros aun sonriendo, no era la primera persona que me preguntaba eso después de leer el libro y sinceramente me gustaba dejar esa duda en ellos.

 **̶** **Es parte de la historia** **̶** contesto confiado ̶ **quiero creer que es decisión de cada persona si cree que ella podía ver criaturas reales pero no visibles, o que era producto de la esquizofrenia o quizás algo más.**

Mientas las palabras salen de mi boca yo realmente me pregunto en lo que las personas van creyendo o creerán cuando lean ese libro. ¿Las criaturas eran reales? Una duda que a pesar de él tiempo que ha pasado aun sigue en el aire.

Por que Hikari era esquizofrénica, era una enfermedad hereditaria, antes de ella la había padecido una tía, y antes alguna abuela. El punto era que no era inventada, la enfermedad existía en ella pero… ¿eso quería decir que las criaturas no existían? Quizás… y aun así, yo sigo pensando que cuando ella hablaba sobre ellos era porque realmente estaban ahí.

O quizás fuera el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo a su lado; porque aun no puedo explicarme esa sensación, esa extraña manera en la que supe en donde estaba Hikari exactamente aquel día, como si una pequeña y tierna voz me lo susurrara al oído; o quizás era un presentimiento y nada más. Aunque el hecho de que Hikari supiera cosas de la nada, como mi nombre aun cuando no me recordaba, que tenia un chocolate en mi bolsillo cuando la conocí y muchas cosas más… ¿eran tan solo coincidencias?

 **_** **¿Y qué crees tú Takaishi?** **̶** me pregunta y si bien se mi respuesta, no es una opción decírsela.

 **_** **Si le dijera… probablemente eso influiría en su propia creencia, después de todo… yo soy el escritor.**

El asiente, no está complacido, supongo que esperaba más una respuesta concreta, algo que le dijera que lo que él estuviera creyendo esta correcto o en su defecto fuera un error. Pero ese no es mi trabajo, es el de cada quien.

 **_** **Has pensado en darle un final… no lo sé ¿Más feliz?** **̶** la pregunta da vuelta por mi cabeza unos segundos.

Claro que eh pensado en aquella opción por demasiado tiempo, un libro no es algo que simplemente se escriba y ya, se debe planear y la decisión de aquel final…

 **_** **Es perfecto -** le digo y él me mira fijamente ̶ **no hay mejor final, estoy seguro** **̶** el viejo asiente satisfecho por mi respuesta.

 **_** **No hay más que decir, hablaremos sobre la fecha de publicación y arreglar detalles ¿de acuerdo?** ̶ asiento mientras nos despedimos con una mano, dejo las copias y salgo de ahí.

Complacido, feliz y muy satisfecho; una meta mas cumplida.

.

Cuando salgo del edificio siento el aire golpea mi cara, es frió pero no tanto porque es verano, sin embargo esta atardeciendo así que sopla con poca fuerza. Pero se siente bien… como si estuviera debajo de aquel gran árbol escuchando las hojas moverse con la brisa y no ahí, en parís; aunque no es que me moleste.

 **_** **¿Takeru?** **̶** escuchar mi nombre me hace abrir mis ojos de golpe y frente a mi encuentro una imagen que no creí volver a ver jamás.

Es rubia, de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos claros, va bien abrigada, peinada y maquillada.

 **_** **Catherine** **̶** digo y ella sonríe tímidamente, lo cual es extraño porque ella es todo menos tímida ̶ **cuanto tiempo sin verte** **̶** le digo amablemente.

 **_** **Dos años** **̶** contesta sin dudar y me parece que lo hizo demasiado rápido, como si hubiera contado cada día desde el último momento en que nos habíamos visto, aquella noche en Japón. ̶ **tú pareces estar bien**. ̶ dice mirando el edificio de donde eh salido y sé que ya sabe a que he venido. ̶ **Oh lo se** **̶** continua mientras saca unas hojas de su bolsa y me da una enorme sonrisa ̶ **lo eh leído.**

Yo levanto la ceja sin entender lo que sucede y ella parece comprender que estoy confundido, sus mejillas se sonrojan.

 **_** **No es que te espié o haya entrado a tu casa a robar las copias** **̶** dice entre risas pero se nota el nerviosismo en su voz quebradiza. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo; Catherine es de las chicas a las que no les gusta que vean su debilidad ̶ **en realidad me encontré a tu mamá y ella me platico sobre esto, llevaba las copias y no pude evitar pedírselas, espero que no te moleste. ¡Ah no te preocupes! de todas formas comprare el libro en cuanto salga a la venta.**

_ **Solo me sorprendió.** **̶** El silencio nos inundo.

 **_** **Es buena… no, en realidad es excelente** **̶** dice, pero su voz suena melancólica y me mira con lastima, entonces se que ha llegado al final de la historia. ̶ **Sabes… descubrí mientras leía que hay muchas cosas que no conocía de ti a pesar del tiempo que estuve a tu lado…** **Nunca me tome el tiempo para decírtelo pero siempre pensé que eras talentoso.**

 **_ Es lindo escucharlo ahora** – ella me sonríe y entonces baja la mirada apenada.

 **_ Yo… quiero que sepas que quise disculparme, por todo lo que le dije** – Catherine hablo de manera que parecía que su voz se entrecortaba, como si toda palabra que salía de sus labios fuera cada vez más difícil de pronunciar, en el sonido de su voz sonaba el arrepentimiento y parecía que las lagrimas saldrían de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

Puse una mano sobre sus hombros y cuando tuvo el valor de mirarme le sonreí, intentando que con ella se tranquilizara, entendiera que yo no estaba enojado… ya no.

 **_ Hikari… ella** – pase mi lengua por mis labios, pensando un poco en mis palabras – **ella siempre fue la chica con el corazón más puro en el mundo; tus palabras le dolieron pero créeme… ella no guardo rencor.**

 **_ ¿Y tú? ¿Tú me guardas rencor?**

 **_ No –** respondí inmediatamente. **– Ella no me perdonaría si lo hiciera** **̶** dije animadamente y ella sonrió no muy convencida ̶ **debo irme Catherine, me dio gusto verte.**

 **_ ¡Espera!** **̶** ella me detuvo tomando mi mano ̶ **yo, tal vez… ¿quisieras comer conmigo hoy? Si no tienes nada que hacer.**

 **_ Lo siento Catherine, en realidad tengo cosas que hacer pero… ¿tal vez otro día?**

 **_ Claro, no te preocupes yo entiendo. Nos vemos.**

 **_ Adiós** \- comencé a caminar cuando una duda me surgió al mismo tiempo que recordaba mi conversación anterior con el editor de mi libro. ̶ **Oye Catherine.**

 **_ ¿Sí?**

 **_ Tú… ¿terminaste el libro?** ̶ ella pareció meditarlo.

 **_ Claro… aunque el final fue…**

 **_ ¿Qué piensas de las criaturas? ̶** La interrumpí antes de sumirme en una conversación que no quería mantener, no con ella. Catherine me miro confundida.

_ **No sé a qué te refieres.**

 **_ ¿Crees que eran reales? ̶** Ella bajo la mirada no muy segura de que contestarme.

 **_ Pienso que no importa mi opinión, no importa la opinión de nadie más que la tuya.**

 **_ Lo sé.**

 **_ Eso dices… pero no lo piensas realmente, quieres saber lo que piensan los demás por qué quieres sentir que no te equivocas… quieres creer que ella tenía razón. ̶** sonrió, complacido con su respuesta, porque está en lo correcto y hasta ahora nadie me lo había dicho.

 **_ Creo que me conoces más de lo que crees. ̶** ella asiente, contenta esta vez. ̶ **Gracias Cath, adiós.**

 **_ ¡Takeru!** ̶ yo volteo divertido por el hecho de que ya nos habíamos despedido tres veces.

_ **Yo sí creo en ellas ̶** sus palabras me sorprendieron por completo pues de ella esperaba exactamente lo contrario. Ella sonrió supongo que divertida por mi cara de confusión. ̶ **nunca te lo dije y creo que ella tampoco pero el día que le dije esas terribles cosas… ella me dijo algo, algo que hasta el momento no puedo sacarme de la cabeza. Ah tranquilo en realidad no es algo tan interesante es mas como… misterioso.**

 **_ ¿Qué te dijo?**

 **_ Cuando le dije aquellas cosas sobre que estaba loca y que te hacía daño al obligarte a que te quedaras con ella…** ̶ dijo incómodamente como si el diera pena repetirlo ̶ **Hikari dijo que no importaba nada, ni lo que yo pensara, ni lo que ella quisiera o tu desearas, dijo que al final de cuentas tú estabas destinado para ella.**

 **_ Eso… es imposible. Porque ese día en el puente ella no parecía estar segura de eso.**

 **_ Aun no termino ̶** ella tomo aire ̶ **ella dijo algo sobre ángeles y que tu naciste para protegerla o algo así, en esta y en todas las siguientes vidas ̶** ella rió ̶ **te juro que pensé que estaba más loca que nunca es decir… parecían ser solo incoherencias. Y enfurecí, así que le pegue ̶** admito que ese recuerdo me hizo recordar cierta molestia ̶ **y cuando me alejaba ella dijo… que yo me sentía sola.**

 **_ No entiendo.**

 **_ Dijo que no importaba cuan fuerte quisiera parecer si por dentro estaba destruida, hablo sobre cómo me sentía sola por mis padres y abandonada por ti y me dijo que lo lamentaba por alejarte de mi lado. ̶** De alguna forma, aquello sonaba exactamente como Hikari, pero no lo comprendía ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ̶ **la ignore por que sus palabras me dolieron, porque no estaba molesta porque me cambiaras por ella, digo admitámoslo, lo nuestro ya estaba acabado desde mucho antes que te fueras. Pero me dolió que me recordara que al final… todos terminaban abandonándome. ̶** dijo con su voz entre cortándose.

Yo sonreí para mí; porque aun después de todo ese tiempo Hikari seguía sorprendiéndome, porque pudo ver en Catherine a quien conoció por unos cuantos minutos algo que yo no pude ver en más de tres años. Que estaba rota,, por el divorcio de sus padres, porque su padre nunca le pusiera atención y quisiera comprar su cariño con dinero, algo que al final ella creyó era lo correcto, y su madre la había dejado a su suerte por otro hombre.

 **_ Catherine… si tú me lo hubieras pedido, yo me habría quedado a tu lado… como amigo. ̶** Ella se mordió el labio, aguantando las lágrimas. ̶ **Pero eso no es excusa para no darme cuenta que estabas lastimada, te deje sola… yo era tu compañero y no me di cuenta de nada.**

 **_ No te disculpes, estamos a mano… yo tampoco me di cuenta que tú estabas lastimado**. ̶ Yo le sonreí, aquello me hizo pensar que realmente en ese tiempo ambos éramos unas personas demasiado superficiales que no podían ver más allá de uno mismo.

Hikari no era igual, ella ponía siempre a los demás primero, antes que cualquier cosa, antes que ella…

 **_ Takeru ̶** ella retomo la palabra ̶ **el punto es que cuando la ignore y me di vuelta para irme ella dijo que nunca estaría sola, que floramon estaba conmigo. ̶** Yo me reía feliz al escuchar aquel nombre… porque sabía lo que significaba. ̶ **En ese momento solo pude seguir mi camino pero te juro que… estaba sorprendida.**

 **_Creo que es normal en ella… el decir esas cosas.**

 **_ No lo entiendes Takeru, yo nunca se lo dije a nadie, nunca. ̶** ella volvió a morderse el labio y tomo aire ̶ **cuando era niña yo tenía una amiga y no podía recordarla hasta que Hikari me dijo su nombre. Floramon era una criatura con forma de flor, ella jugaba conmigo cuando no había nadie en casa y me protegía y… era mi compañera.**

Estaba impactado; Hikari había dicho que cuando éramos niños nosotros podíamos convivir con nuestros guardianes pero al crecer lo olvidábamos. ¿Pero qué significaba que Catherine pudiera recordar a la suya?

 **_ Takeru ̶** ella me saco de mis pensamientos ̶ **no hay forma de que nadie supiera de ella, mucho menos Hikari que vivía en otro país; y debo decirte que desde que lo dijo… desde que pude recordarla ya no me siento sola… así que si, mi respuesta es sí, creo que Floramon existe y esta a mi lado aunque no pueda verla.**

Siento de alguna forma que mis hombros se relajan, me doy cuenta de que aquella duda estaba produciendo mucha tensión en mi, escuchar esas palabras, el "si creo" de alguien que parecía no creer ene se tipo de cosas era... confortante y sentí que efectivamente, mi decisión estaba correcta.

 **_ Gracias por decirme esto Catherine, esto cambia muchas cosas.**

 **_ De nada. Te veo luego…. Y por cierto…**

 **_ ¿Qué?**

 **_ Felicidades** ̶ dijo mirando en dirección a donde tenia mi mano guardando en mi abrigo. Uno pensaría que ella era muy perspicaz, que de alguna manera lo había intuido, yo quizás en otro momento lo hubiera pensado así pero ahora... estaba casi seguro de que una voz se lo había susurrado, lo que había en esa pequeña caja que mi mano sostenía dentro de mi chaqueta.

 **_ Gracias.**

La vi alejarse, de alguna manera su semblante era diferente a como había llegado, era relajado y sonriente, es posible que su conciencia hubiera descansado después de disculparse conmigo.

Sin embargo ahora era yo quien tenía la mente llena de dudas o tal vez… ideas.

De cierta forma después de esa conversación sentía que el libro que estaba por ser publicado no era correcto. Porque si Catherine tenía razón esos significaba que…

 **_ Existen. ̶** dije en voz alta.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de parís, acercándome a la torre Eiffel cada duda en mi iba desapareciendo, con cada paso yo estaba más seguro de que así era, de que los guardianes existían. De que Hikari había visto esa noche a Floramon eso explicaba el porqué conocía algo que solo Catherine podría saber. Aquella noche, cuando la conocí bajo el árbol, ella no me recordaba pero mi guardián le dijo mi nombre y gatomon olfateo el chocolate en mi bolsillo, fue así que lo supo.

Para cuando llegue a la banca justo enfrente de la torre, me senté sintiendo el aire en mi cara, pero era diferente, esta vez era como si sintiera el aletear de algo cerca de mí y entonces recordé la patata redonda de color anaranjado que era patamon y sonreía sabiendo que él me vería y que entendería que creía en el.

Entonces sentí unas manos rodearme por la espalda, y su cabeza se recargada sobre mi hombro, el aroma de su cabello era delicioso y su presencia me producía una calidez que nunca se igualaría con nada.

 **_ Te tardaste mucho ̶** dijo y aunque no podía verla sabía que estaba haciendo un puchero.

_ **Me encontré con Catherine ̶** la note sonreír, se soltó de mi y fue a sentarse lentamente a mi lado. Tenía un vestido blanco precioso y su cabello era tan largo como antes, estaba descalza.

 _Estaba idéntica a aquella noche… cuando la conocí._

 _ **_**_ **¿Qué te dijo? ¿Está bien?**

 **_ Si, está bien… pero me dijo algo, sobre una plática que tuvo contigo aquella noche en que subiste al puente**. ̶ dije mirándola fijamente ̶ **creo que olvidaste decirme esa parte. ̶** ella sonrió como siempre lo hacía mientras se encogía de hombros despreocupadamente.

 **_ No era relevante para nosotros.**

 **_ Si lo era Hikari ̶** le dije seriamente ̶ **hubiera entendido muchas cosas.**

 **_ ¿Hubiera cambiado algo? ̶** yo suspire.

 **_ De camino acá y después de hablar con ella lo comprendí… algo que a pesar del tiempo siempre me mantuvo dudando.**

 **_ Sobre los guardianes, lo sé…**

 **_ Si me hubieras dicho… hace años que sabría que son reales. ̶** Mi castaña sonrió.

 **_ No, si te lo hubiera dicho te habrías confundido mas, las cosas son como debieron ser. ̶** Yo asiento y ella me golpea el hombro de manera de broma ̶ **estoy celosa.**

 **_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

 **_ Eh estado contigo mucho tiempo, a tu lado y nunca me creíste del todo y tienes una conversación con Catherine y ahora todo tiene sentido para ti, me siento… mal. ̶** no pude evitar reír fuertemente y abrazarla, Hikari era la persona más tierna del mundo.

 **_ No te pongas así, soy un chico de ciencia después de todo.**

 **_ ¡Claro que no!**

 **_ Bueno, un poco…**

 **_ No puedes decir eso si tu primer libro tiene que ver con criaturas "inexistentes" pierdes credibilidad.**

 **_ Jajajaja precisamente contigo es con quien menos pierdo credibilidad.**

 **_ Que grosero… -** me dijo inflando sus mejillas.

 **_ La verdad es… que siempre sentí que tenias razón, pero mi lado de "ciencia" ̶** dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos, ella se burlo escandalosamente ̶ **no me dejaba creerlo del todo**.

Ella siguió riendo y yo la contemple, de todas las formas en que alguien puede contemplar al amor de su vida. Mire su sonrisa blanca, y el sonido celestial que esta producía, su cabello se movía con el aire y brillaba bajo el sol… toda ella… Hikari resplandecía con una luz casi cegadora alrededor.

_ **¿Qué pasa? ̶** me dijo y yo levante la ceja confundido ̶ **me estás viendo como si fuera un fantasma ̶** rió con sarcasmo **.**

 **_ Un ángel, en realidad** ̶ la corregí y ella me sonrió dulcemente ̶ **pensaba que… si soy capaz de ver algo tan celestial como tu… debería ser capaz de ver a patamon y a los demás.**

 **_ No es tan fácil ̶** respondió acomodando un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja, mojando sus labios con su lengua ̶ **para poder verlos debes tener cierto don. ̶** Dice con un leve tono de superioridad.

 **_ Que presumida eres Yagami ̶** le contesto riéndome ̶ **¿Cómo cual?**

 **_ Debes estar loco ̶** dijo divertida.

 **_ O esquizofrenica.**

 **_ Es lo mismo Aguafiestas ̶** yo me acerque y sin pedirle su permiso, tome su rostro entre mis manos, sintiendo una paz increíble, la mire perdiéndome en el rubí de sus ojos.

 **_ Olvidas que yo también estoy loco ̶** ella me sonrió mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos.

 **_ Si, lo estas ̶** y me beso haciéndome sentir aquello que siempre sentía solo estando con ella, mis manos hormigueando, mis rodillas temblando y mi piel erizándose… el tipo de cosas que solo puede hacer sentir aquella persona a la que amas y yo la amaba a ella, a pesar de todo.

.

.

Mientras tengo a Hikari ahí en mis brazos, no puedo evitar apretarla con más fuerza, necesito sentir que no se ira, que no desaparecerá en cualquier momento… tengo miedo porque los recuerdos me inundan aunque no quiera.

Y la veo a ella y me veo a mí sobre ese puente lleno de luces de colores, a muchos metros de altura, con el aire helado y la noche oscura… su mirada vacía y su sonrisa que aunque tranquilizadora era… melancólica.

Recuerdo sus últimas palabras antes de levantarse dispuesta a tirarse al vacío… y me recuerdo a mí, tomando valor de algún lugar, lanzarme hacia ella y tomar su mano.

El te amo que dijo cuando la sostuve y la subí, el abrazo que me dio cuando me suplico que no la soltara nunca más.

Y no lo hice… ni siquiera cuando bajamos, ni siquiera cuando su familia fue hasta ella, yo no deje de sostener su mano. No la deje en esos años, no la deje cuando volvió al sanatorio y no la dejo cuando logro salir de él.

Y no lo haría nunca…

 **_ Por cierto ̶** dije separándome de ella ̶ **cambiare mi libro.**

 **_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

 **_ Bueno después de lo de Catherine, eso lo cambia todo… realmente quiero que la gente crea y se convenzan de que esta la posibilidad, de que realmente existen ellos, que nos cuidan y protegen y nos guían a nuestro destino… ya no quiero dejarlo a criterio de lo que los demás quieran creer… quiero hacer lo posible por que lo hagan.**

 **_ Eso es hermoso amor… ¿estás seguro? Tal vez no les agrade la idea de que cambies un aspecto tan importante de tu libro.**

 **_ Lo tomaran, porque es parte de la verdadera historia, ellos existen.**

 **_ Bueno te apoyo completamente y… ellos se sienten alagados. ̶** yo sonreí contento por eso.

 **_ Y quiero cambiar el final.**

 **_ Eso si es nuevo… ¿Qué pasa con el que escribiste?**

 **_ Que no es el verdadero**. ̶ ella rió fuertemente.

 **_ Fuiste tú el que dijo que el libro necesitaba un poco de drama.**

 **_ Ya hay drama suficiente en la historia créeme lo sé, además merezco un final feliz.**

 **_ Tú ya lo tienes en la vida real.**

 **_ También lo quiero en mi libro… ¿No te gusta la idea?**

 **_ Claro que si, nunca estuve de acuerdo con que me mataras en tu libro pero esa era tu decisión y estaba contenta con ella.**

 **_ Solo… sentí que debía reescribirlo ̶** dije levantándome de la silla, tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La caja en mi bolsillo me pesaba sin embargo mis manos me sudaban y temblaban ̶ ¿ **Dónde están tus zapatos Hikari?**

Mi castaña miro sus pies y después me sonrió nerviosa como si fuera una niña.

 **_ Te juro que no tengo idea de en donde los deje**. ̶ Ella se volteo de repente y sonrió ̶ **gracias gatomon** ̶ después me miro ̶ **dice que los deje detrás del árbol. ̶** Y salió corriendo bajo mi atenta mirada.

No sé a qué le tengo miedo, porque no hay duda que Hikari ha tenido razón en cada cosa que ha dicho. Siento que mi destino es a su lado, que no hay otro lugar en el mundo en donde deba estar, que mi vida es necesario vivirla con ella.

La amo con locura y sé que me corresponde pero supongo… que nunca existirá el suficiente valor para pedirle matrimonio a quien amas.

Mire el lago frente a mí, aquel que estaba justo entre la torre Eiffel y nosotros. Entonces sentí el aire, aquel aleteo como cuando me senté en la banca hace un rato y un susurro o algo así…

 **_ ¡Listo! ̶** Hikari llego a mis espaldas, le sonreí y ella me miro curiosa ̶ **¿Qué?**

 **_ Estás Loca**

 **_ Eh… si ̶** contesto divertida.

 **_ No interrumpas**. ̶ la regañe falsamente y tome su mano ̶ **digo que estás loca, haces cosas raras, pierdes tus zapatos todo el tiempo, bailas sin música y te ríes mientras duermes. Un minuto hablamos de poesía y al siguiente, hablas de películas de Disney, comes tortillas de harina con mantequilla y azúcar y por alguna extraña razón le echas mermelada al cereal. ̶** ella sonreía como si nada de lo que dijera fuera un defecto… no lo eran ̶ **ves aquello que nadie más puede, te das cuenta de lo que los demás sienten. Eres la chica más extraña y rara que nunca pensé conocer… y te amo, con cada parte de mí ser.**

 **_ ¿Quién está más loco? ¿Yo o tú que te enamoraste de mí? ̶** yo sonreí y asentí, aquel… era un muy buen punto.

 **_ Cásate conmigo.**

Ella respiro profundamente, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, sus ojos brillaron de una manera nunca antes vista, la vi con sus mejillas sonrojarse poco a poco y sus labios rosados expandiéndose en una hermosa y dulce sonrisa. Y de la nada un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, su voz cantaría pronuncio la silaba que recordaría siempre:

 **_ Si**

.

 _FIN_

 _._

* * *

 _Realmente no se como disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo final, primero estuve ocupada y cuando lo intentaba escribir nada me convencía del todo pero aun así, nada de eso es excusa._

 _En fin espero que a pesar de tardar tanto les guste el final por que como ya dije lo cambie mas de tres veces jajajaja para ser sincera desde el capitulo 1 tenia ya decidida la muerte de Hikari y así escribí el final las dos primeras veces pero cuando lo terminaba algo no me gustaba, cosa que no paso cuando escribí el final con ella viva... espero que ustedes piensen igual._

 _Y bueno solo me queda agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por acompañarme hasta el final de esta corta pero para mi muy importante historia, les agradezco infinitamente cada comentario, cada favorito y cada follow que le hayan dado, agradezco a los que estuvieron desde el comienzo, a los que se unieron a la mitad, los que me alcanzaron ya cuando la historia terminaba y agradezco a los futuros lectores que me darán la oportunidad._

 _Les mando un gran abrazo a todos y a continuar con mas historias de este maravilloso fandom._

 _Nos leemos después! ¡LOS QUIERO CON LOCURA! XD_


End file.
